Milla, Saiyan of Earth!
by Caliban Super Saiyan 0
Summary: Instead of Goku, Milla is born. She already has her mother’s kind nature, and she never hit her head. She still has no memory of her family or race, however, so things can carry on as per normal. How will Milla change the events of the series? How will she affect the characters we all know and love? Contains OCs. T because it’s Dragon Ball we’re talking about. Most cannon pairrings
1. Prologue: Keirra, Daughter of Bardock

**Hey guys! I've seen tons of fanfics and pictures of Goku as a girl. I thought that I might as well give it a try. I will be using some of the story parts from Dragon Ball, but there will be short time skips between certain events. That will end by the last episode of Dragon Ball. Then I will be throwing in an original arc before the start of Z. It will continue all the way into Super. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please only constructive criticism. This is not in the same universe as my other fanfic, _Chan in Bellwood_. I don't own Dragon Ball, but I do own Kei** **rra.** **Enjoy!**

 _Age 736, Planet Vegeta_

In a medical wing on a planet different from earth, a man was sitting in a chair. He wore your basic saiyan armor, his being black and green, a pair of red armbands, and a pair of black combat boots that went with the armor. He looked down at his hands. He wiped his forehead with his tail unconsciously. He was Bardock, a legend among low class warriors, and his wife was giving birth.

Bardock was getting antsy. He hadn't been this stressed when Raditz was born. This shouldn't be any different. With Raditz, he knew a son of his wouldn't have a problem being born. That is where the problem stands, however, because this child wasn't going to be a boy.

His mate was having a girl. He was tense when he first heard it. He thought it was because he expected a boy. He soon found, however, that he was tense from fear. That thought made him worry.

Fear! Saiyans weren't afraid of anything. They fought monsters stronger than them for the thrill of it. The zenkai boost made them stronger when recovering from near death experience, so fear was never in their vocabulary. So why was he scared about having a daughter?

He soon realized it was fear for his daughter's safety. Fear that someone might try to do her harm. Fear that someone will try to take her away from him. He dreaded the thought of losing her. He'd never tell a soul that fact mind you.

The door to the infirmary opened, and a medic walked out. Bardock rose to his feet with a serious look on his face.

"Go in if you want." said the medic as he walked off. Bardock practically knocked the door down entering the room. His face went from serious to awe.

There was his mate, Gine, holding his daughter who was wrapped in a blue cloth. His daughter had her mother's hair. When she opened her eyes, Bardock saw him in them even though saiyans all had similar eyes. She made a very unsaiyan like giggle as she saw her father. She definitely had her mother's personality.

He walked closer to them.

"Isn't she beautiful Bardock?" asked Gine. He hurumphed in response as he turned his head. He looked back over to his daughter to see her giggling and reaching for him. He picked her up without Gine asking him, which sort of shocked her.

What shocked them both was their daughter's tail. The fur on it was charcoal black. It's true that some saiyans had different colored hair or eyes, but a tail was something else entirely. It was unheard of for a saiyan tail to be black. Bardock took his attention off of her tail and on to her face.

He looked her in the eyes. She gave him a blank expression. She then exploded into laughter as she grabbed at some of her father's hair. Bardock smiled.

"She is." answered Bardock out loud.

"She's what Bardock?" asked one of his Saiyan comrades as he walked in the room. Bardock quickly turned in shock, but he tried to hold a serious face. He had to think of something fast.

"Yeah. What name did you choose Bardock?" asked his mate trying to save him.

That was just what she did.

"Keirra." pronounced Bardock in seriousness but with a hidden joy. "Her name is Keirra. Why are you here Punkin?" He handed his daughter back to his mate as he waited for Punkin's response.

"Just wanted to see the new recruit." replied Pumkin. "I wonder what her power level is?"

He was interrupted from his thinking when Raditz shoved past him. Raditz, like Bardock, wore standard saiyan. His had orange instead of green, however, and much smaller. He also wore black arm guards and a red band around his right leg. He had long hair like his mother.

Raditz didn't care about the child, but the fact that his father tried to hide his emotions meant it was a big deal. He approached his mother. She smiled at him.

"Raditz!" shouted his mother. "Come meet Keirra!" Raditz had never heard his mother yell at him with such joy and intensity. He didn't know if she'd kill him if he declined, so he did as he was told. Something snapped as his eyes met those of his sister's.

He didn't think of killing her. It was actually the opposite. He didn't know why he felt such joy from looking into a young ones eyes, but he did. Her giggles brought a smirk to his face. He lost it as he began to think of something to say.

"She looks strong." said Raditz before he deadpanned.

'Strong!' thought Raditz. 'Really! That's the word I chose.' He was relieved when his mother still held her same happy expression.

She knew her son wouldn't admit it, but he really liked Keirra. She could see it in his eyes. She looked down at her bundle of joy. She already had the boys wrapped around her finger. She foresaw a lot of broken men in the future, mostly due to Bardock and Raditz.

"We did good. Right Bardock?" asked the mother. Bardock made sure no one was around.

"Yes we did Gine." answered Bardock as he was sure that no one was around to hear.

He didn't notice Raditz was still in the room. Bardock didn't care at this moment, and the same went for Raditz. They all looked at the baby in Gine's arms. One would think this happiness would last a life time. Little did they know that a few years could ruin everything.

 _Age 739_

He raced out the building. His blood stained bandanna soaked as he ran. He avoided the guards as he ran faster and faster. He was furious and tired. His vision was coming true.

A few days ago, he had a vision that Frieza was going to destroy the saiyan race. He would usually pass it off as a bad dream. His opinion of the vision changed when all of the saiyans were called back from missions across the galaxy. He began to worry for the safety of his family. He was relieved when Raditz hadn't returned because of the prince's stubbornness, but he still had one problem.

What of Gine and Keirra? He couldn't get both of them off world without alerting Frieza and his men. He thought through every outcome as he tried to find a way to get them to safety. The risks just outweighed the benefits. He had only one option that would work, but at a price he couldn't pay.

He could send his mate and daughter to a back water planet where Frieza and his men wouldn't think of looking. It was perfect except for one fatal flaw. Someone could sense them and kill them if they were the wrong kind of people. The only other way was to send Keirra by herself. That was not an option in Bardock's book.

He had no choice, however, as the other saiyans were starting to get restless. Before working for Frieza, saiyans usually conquered planets to get personal space from others. Being together was making them agitated. It was more dangerous for his daughter to stay here than it was to send her off to another planet. With some strong words from Gine, he sent his daughter off to another planet.

He regretted that until this very day. He flew off into the atmosphere as his rage began to take over. He fought his way through many soldiers. He was caught off guard by one, however, and was grabbed from behind. Another came by and knead him in the gutt.

He suddenly saw someone who looked like his mate in a strange outfit. She had a serious face. She was so familiar, yet she wasn't Gine. It finally clicked in his head. He saw what Keirra was going to look like when she was older.

He soon returned to reality as he threw the two men off of him. He knew enough was enough.

"Frieza!" shouted Bardock in saiyan fury. "Get your miserable tail out here!" The ship in front of him opened, and a lizard humanoid creature with horns on his head came out of it.

"We've done everything you asked! We've killed thousands of species, destroyed countless planets, and even sent our children out on suicide missions for your cause! Why would you betray us like this?"

"You think I care about what you did?" asked Frieza. "You think we were partners? No. You were just mere pawns in my game. Now that you're usefulness is at an end, I see no reason in keeping you filthy monkeys alive any longer!"

He then lifted his finger. A huge ball of energy floated above him. It slowly grew in size. It soon reached a peak. He flung the ball with a motion of his finger.

Bardock felt the full weight of the situation hit him. There was nothing he could do. It was over. He and his mate wouldn't make it. At least Raditz and Keirra would...

His thoughts were cut off as a vision blasted through his head. He saw Keirra as an adult on planet Namek. Across from her was Frieza. They each entered a fighting stance. The vision ended with their first clash.

"Yes." He whispered as he came out of his vision. He charged some energy in his hand. "This will change everything!" The energy flew towards the giant ki sphere.

It did nothing as the orb loomed closer. It soon over took him.

"Keirra!" shouted Bardock as he disappeared into the sphere. It began to crash into the planet bellow. The planet began to crack as the orb pushed its way to the core. Gine looked into the sky.

"Stay strong my children." said Gine in sadness. She was engulfed in light. Frieza was estatic.

"What lovely fireworks!" shouted Frieza in utmost joy. He failed to think about anything else but his handiwork.

 _Earth_

An old man walked from his hut in the mountains. He thought it was a nice day for a walk. He had small dark eyes and a bushy white mustache and eyebrows. He wore a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and a green hat. He strolled through some bamboo.

He sure did enjoy the peace and quiet. He suddenly heard a large wail.

He ran to the source. He found a child, a three year old girl no less, sitting on the ground with a blue cloth in her hand.

"Goodness gracious!" shouted the old man. He picked up the baby, who still looked sad. "Where did you come from little one?" He looked around for any sign of the young one's parents.

"Who would leave such an adorable little girl out in the woods? No no no. That just won't do. My name is Gohan. Why don't you come home with me little girl?" She looked at him for a moment, but then smiled and giggled as she reached out for him.

"Speaking of names, what should I call you?" asked the old man. "Goku? No, but that would have been perfect if you were a boy. Goten? Nah!

"Gohan? Wait, that's my name!" The child laughed. He lost concentration at how cute she was. He swore she was the spitting image of...

"Oh! I know!" shouted Gohan. "I'll give you my mother's name. Milla! What do you think?" The little girl giggled with excitement. A tail came from behind her and wrapped around his arm.

"You have a tail!" shouted Gohan in surprise. "I've never seen a human with a tail before. Oh well. No harm could come from it. Let's go home Milla."

He carried Milla as he walked back to his hut. He was unaware of the pod that was stuck in the bamboo shoots. He walked home with an alien child in his arms. She was once known as Keirra, daughter of Bardock. Today on, however, she'll be known as Milla, saiyan of earth.

 **Milla was born with her mother's kind heart. Bardock was soft when it came to Milla. So was Raditz, which may have further implications, but I digress. Let me know what you think in your review.** **See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 1: Two Fated Meetings

**I'm back! Before anyone asks, no. Milla is not gonna be a Mary Sue or however it's spelled. I just wanted to say it before you ask. I don't own Dragon Ball. That includes all series ( thankfully including GT but that's my personal opinion.) On with the chapter.**

 _September 1st, Age 749, Mt. Pazao_

A girl was driving a car along a mountain path. She had blue hair in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon and blue eyes. She wore a very short pink dress with her name on it with blue sneakers and purple socks.

She had found the five-star dragon ball in a cave and she was on her way to the second one. She began dreaming of what she'd wish for. She pushed some of her hair out of her face as she decided on a lifetime supply of strawberries. Yep.

That's what the teenager chose. Not world peace or a million zeni. Strawberries. She imagined the taste of all those strawberries in her mouth. She closed her eyes for half a second.

She slammed the breaks as her eyes opened to find a kid carrying something across the road. She couldn't stop in time and ran the kid over. The kid was a little girl wearing what the driver thought were pink pajamas.

"Bulma what have you done!?" shouted the driver to herself. The child hoped up from her spot on the ground and stared at the vehicle.

"No monster is gonna take my food!" shouted the little girl as she lifted the car off of the ground. She began shaking it rapidly back and forth. She banged it a couple of times on the ground. She then pulled out a poll as she proceeded to whack the vehicle with it. Bulma exited the vehicle as the little girl continued to attack.

"Stop!" shouted Bulma in fear and rage. The little girl had seen Bulma exit the vehicle, and had already pointed her poll towards her.

"Stay back!" shouted the confused child. "The monster will eat you again if you get too close!" Bulma deadpaned as she looked at the girl.

"It's not a monster!" shouted Bulma. "It's not even alive!"

"Did I kill it?"

"No it was never alive! It's a car!" The little girl looked at the vehicle, then looked at Bulma. She repeated the action several times.

"Cool!" shouted the little girl. "I've never seen a car before!" She realized something. "Oops! Sorry I broke it." She gave a respectful bow in apology.

Bulma was confused. Who didn't know what a car was? She looked the little girl over. She noticed that what she thought were pajamas was actually a pink outfit. The girl must be lost or something to have long unkept hair reaching all the way to her lower back.

Bulma suddenly noticed something move from behind the girl's hair.

"You have a tail!?" shouted Bulma.

"Yeah." answered the little girl. "Don't all girls have tails?"

"No they don't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a girl." There was awkward silence.

"I've never met another girl before!" shouted the little girl. "Wanna come back to my hut and eat the fish I caught?" Bulma paused for a moment. Never met another girl before? Yep, this was some weird dream.

She thought that if she just went with it, she might get out of here quicker.

"Why not." laughed Bulma hysterically. She walked over to the destroyed vehicle and tapped a knob on the top. The car turned into a capsule.

"Magic!" shouted the girl as she jumped back a bit.

"It's not magic silly." argued Bulma. "It's a Hoi-Poi Capsule. One of my fathers inventions." The little girl wasn't convinced, but she didn't care as she walked down the path.

"My name's Milla." stated the little girl as she looked at Bulma with a smile.

"I'm Bulma." replied Bulma. After a while, they reached Milla's hut. Bulma just noticed that the fish Milla caught was huge. She was surprised a little girl could lift that thing. Her biggest surprise, however, was when Milla showed her the inside of her hut.

"A dragon ball!" shouted Bulma as she ran towards an orange sphere that rested on a pedestal. It was the four-star dragon ball.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Bulma again. She reached for it. Her hand was suddenly met by Milla's poll.

"Ow!" yelped Bulma. Milla grabbed the dragon ball and held it away from Bulma.

"No touch!" shouted Milla in fury.

"Can I please have it?" asked Bulma.

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No means no! It's all I have left of my grandpa."

"Look." Bulma pulled out her dragon ball and put it on a table in the middle of the room. Milla stared at it. She set hers down next to it.

"What is it?" asked Milla.

"It's called a dragon ball." answered Bulma.

"A dragon ball?"

"Yes. This is the five-star dragon ball. What you have here is the four-star dragon ball. If you gather all seven of them, the mighty dragon Shenron will appear and grant you any wish." Milla had only one thing going through her head when she heard the news.

Wishing orbs. They could grant any wish. Any wish? Maybe, just maybe, she could wish her grandfather back to life. That thought brought a smile to her face.

"Bulma?" asked Milla. "Could I please borrow your dragon ball? Just for a bit?" Bulma got defensive.

"Why would I give you my dragon ball?" asked Bulma.

"My grandpa was killed by a huge monster a few years ago. I really miss him. I want to use them to revive him. Please?" Bulma thought for a moment. Maybe the dream would end if she said yes. She decided to go all out so she'd never have this awkward dream again.

"How about instead I help you find the dragon balls?" asked Bulma in half sincerity half desperation.

"Really!?" shouted Milla. "All right! We'll start first thing tomorrow. I'm so excited!" Milla ran around the room. Suddenly, she fell on her face as her excitement made her pass out.

Bulma realized what time it was, and decided to get some sleep. The next day, Bulma was awoken by a loud noise. She expected to be home and she thought the noise was one of her fathers inventions. Instead she found she was still in the hut and the noise was Milla rummaging around trying to find something.

Bulma soon realized that last night wasn't a dream. She looked in a mirror. She actually told the girl that she'd help her. She didn't know what to do. She heard another crash and looked in Milla's direction.

"I found it!" shouted Milla in success. She held up a blue cloth. She then wrapped it around her head.

"Grandpa gave this to me back when he was still alive." explained Milla. "He said he found me holding tightly to it. He tried to put it somewhere else, but it was just meant to be a headband. I know it!" As Milla kept going on and on about the garment, Bulma looked at her. She just couldn't say no to the excited little girl.

Milla was so joyful. It made Bulma happy to see the child smile. She got up and walked outside. She pulled out a capsule.

"More magic!" shouted Milla as she clapped. Bulma chuckled then pressed the top of the capsule. She threw it on the ground and it became a moped. Milla stood in awe.

"Get on Milla!" shouted Bulma as she mounted the vehicle. Milla leaped on behind Bulma. Bulma took off at breathtaking speed. Milla was frightened at first. She soon shook it off, however, and felt the breeze flow through her hair.

The feeling was cut off as Bulma abruptly stopped the vehicle. There seemed to be a large rock in the road. Bulma groaned.

"Stupid rock!" shouted Bulma. A head poked out of the rock. It was actually a turtle.

"I happen to be a turtle young lady." said the turtle. Bulma blinked rapidly.

"A talking turtle?" asked Bulma in disbelief. First a girl with a tail and now a talking turtle. Sure! Why not?

"Cool!" shouted Milla. She hoped off the vehicle and landed on the turtle's back. "I'm Milla! What's your name?"

"Just call me Turtle." answered the turtle.

"Ok Mr. Turtle. What are you doing all the way out here? Last I heard turtles live in lakes and oceans."

"I wound up here as a storm pulled me away from my master. I was making my way back to the ocean when I got lost."

"Poor thing." Milla looked towards Bulma in sadness.

"What?" asked Bulma.

"We have to help him get back to da ocean." replied Milla.

"We don't have time to help him. We have to keep looking for the dragon balls."

"Please?" Milla's eyes widened as she pursed her lips. Bulma compared the sight to a puppy in an anime. She finally caved.

"Alright fine!" shouted Bulma in defeat. Milla held Turtle above her head as Bulma took off in the direction of the ocean. They reached the beach and Milla set Turtle down in the water.

"Please wait here." said Turtle. "My master would love to meet you two." Turtle took off into the ocean. Bulma waited for a bit, but then decided to get back on the moped. She turned to see Milla still sitting on the sand.

"Come on Milla." said Bulma. There was no response. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting." answered Milla.

"You're not leaving that spot till he comes back aren't you?"

"Nope." Bulma groaned as she took out a device. It was the Dragon Radar. An invention of her own. She made it to help her locate the dragon balls. She already used it to find the first and second ones. It had three little dots on it to confirm that...

Wait, three?

"Look!" shouted Milla in excitement. Turtle returned with an old man on his back. He was bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He was wearing some sunglasses, beach clothes, and some sandals. The most peculiar thing he wore was a turtle shell on his back.

The old man walked off Turtle's back.

"Alright." said the old man. "Which one of you young ladies do I have to thank for helping my turtle?"

"They both helped to an extent Master Roshi." answered the turtle. "The little one named Milla didn't even offer, she just decided to help me. The older one helped too, but only after Milla gave her the puppy eyes."

"That first name sounds so familiar. I remember a young student of mine who had a grandchild with that name." Milla's eyes shined like stars.

"You knew Grandpa Gohan!?" shouted Milla.

"You're Gohan's kid!?" shouted Roshi. "I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby!" Roshi started reminiscing on old times while Milla just listened in with starry eyes. Bulma interrupted the sentiment.

"I believe you said you'd thank us?" asked Bulma.

"Ah yes!" answered Roshi. A smirk came to his face. "Have you ever wanted to fly Milla?"

"Yeah!" replied Milla.

"Flying Nimbus!" At Roshi's shout, a cloud came down from the sky. "This is my nimbus. If it finds you pure of heart, it will allow you to soar through the sky upon its back. I'll Show you." Roshi hopped on it. He fell straight through. "Well, I used to be able to fly it. Wonder what I did to make it upset. Anywho, give it a whirl!" Milla grinned from ear to ear.

She hoped on top of the cloud, and she stayed on top. It did tricks for her while she was on it. Bulma tried to jump on too, but she fell straight through just like Roshi did.

"Stupid cloud!" shouted Bulma in anger. Roshi laughed for a bit as Bulma rose to her feet.

"I suppose that means I'll have to find something else for you." said Roshi as he pondered. A light shone on an object hanging from his neck.

"The three-star dragon ball!" shouted Bulma.

"This thing?" asked Roshi. "It washed up on the beach of my island one day."

"That's perfect! I'll take it!"

"Now hold on..." said Roshi as he schemed. Milla grabbed his arm.

"Please Mr. Roshi?" asked Milla giving him the puppy eyes. "We need it to bring Grandpa back."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"A big monster killed him one night. I had no hope until Bulma arrived yesterday. The dragon balls can bring him back. Please Mr. Roshi?" Milla pulled out all the stops using her puppy eyes once again. Roshi couldn't say no to that face.

"Dang it! Those eyes are powerful!" shouted Roshi in defeat. "All right here. If it's for a cause such as that." He handed Bulma, the dragon ball.

"Yay!" shouted Milla with glee. "That leaves... Uh..." Milla counted her fingers.

"Four Milla." said Bulma as she deadpanned. "Four more to go."

"Yeah! See ya later Mr. Roshi!" Milla hoped on her cloud as Bulma took off on her moped. Roshi stood still for a moment.

"Thwarted again!" shouted the old coot. "I must be getting old! It took one look from Milla to pull me out of my train of thought. Shame about Gohan though." Roshi mourned as he took off with Turtle for his Island.

 **Well, there's chapter 1. I know there isn't much fighting yet, but I have two good reasons. One, this is the beginning of the story. I'm not gonna have fights left and right. Two, I want to save the huge descriptions for the best fights. Some fights will have normal descriptions, but the huge long stuff is saved for the important stuff. Anywho, please review. It helps a lot if I get some feedback. See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 2: Pigs and Desert Bandits

**Back for another chapter! I'm thankful for the support this community has given me. I'm happy that I chose to share my stories with all of you. Anywho! I don't own Dragon Ball. Please enjoy.**

 _September 5, Age 749, Aru Village._

Bulma and Milla have been traveling for days in search of the next dragon ball. The radar lead them to Aru Village. It was one of those small towns. One would expect it to be somewhat quiet. The thing was though, it was too quiet.

It seemed to be a ghost town. There were no people out on the streets. The only noise came from the breeze. One would think that it was the set of an old western film. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound moved throughout the area.

"Sorry." said Milla. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"We just ate thirteen minutes ago!" shouted Bulma.

"I know, but I really am hungry."

"Let's find the dragon ball. Then we can eat. Again." Bulma walked past Milla. Milla ran up to the first house she saw.

She knocked on the door. Bulma looked at her with a frown.

"Milla." groaned Bulma. "This place is abandoned. There's no one here. You don't have to knock."

"Yes I do." argued Milla. "It's rude not to knock. Grandpa told me always knock before you enter someone else's home." Milla opened the door.

"Hello!" she shouted. A man backed up as he saw Milla. He dropped the axe he held in his hand.

"What are you doing out on your own!?" shouted the man.

"Bulma? Someone still lives here!" Bulma came over and saw the man. As soon as Milla shouted, all the houses opened and people walked outside.

"Why you look so scared Mr.?" asked Milla.

"Have you never heard of Oolong the terrible?" asked the man.

"Who..." started Bulma before a familiar rumble filled the air. The whole village shook at the sound.

"Sorry." said Milla. "You guys have something to eat?" The whole village then laughed as they got the girls some food. They then told them about how this Oolong guy was a shapeshifter who would take their daughters away. The little girls he took were never be seen again.

Milla stopped playing with another little girl as she looked at Bulma. Bulma decided to change the subject to something more important in her mind.

"So have you guys seen a dragon ball anywhere?" asked Bulma. She pulled out one of the dragon balls in their possession.

"I have one right here." said an elderly woman. She held the six-star dragon ball in her hand. "My name is Grandma Pazao. This orb has been in my family for generations."

"May we please have it?"

"I just told you that it's been with my family for generations. Why should I let you have it?" asked a man off to the side.

While all this was going on, Milla was talking to the other little girl.

"This Oolong sounds like a creep." said Milla.

"Uh huh." agreed the other girl. "I'm actually scared that he might come for me next. Most of my friends were taken by him. I miss them so much." Milla could see the sadness in the little girl's eyes.

She new she had to do something. She got an idea when Grandma Pazao asked Bulma why they'd let them have the dragon ball.

"Cause we're gonna stop that creep!" shouted Milla. The villagers gasped at Milla's statement. Bulma smacked her face.

"Milla we can't..." started Bulma.

"We have to help them. They shouldn't have to be afraid to walk outside their homes. If it helps us get the dragon ball, then that's great too." Bulma gave Milla a look. She knew if she said no she'd fall prey to Milla's dreaded puppy eyes.

"Alright." caved Bulma. "If we're gonna do this, you're gonna have to put forth the effort since you're so intent on helping. You have to give this your all and do whatever it takes. Can you follow along with my plan?"

"Yes." answered Milla with determination. The next thing Milla knew, she was in some weird outfit that looked like the one the little village girl wore. She felt kind of weird wearing the outfit. She had some trouble moving in it. It definitely wasn't good for fighting.

"Why am I wearing this again?" asked Milla in confusion.

"You're gonna lure out Oolong." answered Bulma. "Once he takes you, we'll follow him back to where ever he takes the girls." Milla didn't like this plan, but she asked for it. Grandpa always said don't start something you cannot finish. She stood in the middle of the street, waiting for Oolong.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked a voice from behind Milla. Milla turned to find what looked to be a shadowy figure. "What's a fine young maiden like you doing out here?"

Milla took a step back in surprise. The villagers had the right to be scared. He was huge. If he were an animal, he'd be a good meal.

"I see that I'm scaring you. Let me try something else." As soon as he said that, he transformed into a charming prince. Bulma gasped at the sight. Not in unbelief, but in awe.

She had never seen such a handsome man in her life. His defined manly features, his regal attire, his bold and beautiful eyes. Never had she wanted something so bad as she wanted him. She ran out the door and jumped in his arms.

'What' thought the man presumed to be Oolong in shocked. 'Where did this gorgeous woman come from?'

"Take me back to your castle handsome! Let me be your queen!" shouted Bulma. Oolong suddenly had what Milla would describe as a strange smile on his suddenly red face.

"Okay!" shouted Oolong as he transformed into a huge bird and flew off. Milla stood in silence. A grumble could be heard, but it definitely wasn't her stomach.

"I wore this stupid outfit for nothing!" shouted Milla. "I couldn't even fight in this thing!" Milla ran for the house with her regular clothes. After changing back, she hoped on her Flying Nimbus and took off after Oolong and her friend. She finally arrived at the castle.

"Oolong!" shouted Milla. "Give back all the girls or else." The drawbridge to the huge castle dropped as a huge monster came out.

"You think you can take my brides from me?" asked the monster Oolong. "You're just a little girl. I bet you're just jealous that I chose the woman instead of you."

"I could care less about that Ugly!" Milla charged Oolong. He ran at her with his large mouth wide open. He intended to swallow her whole. She pulled out her poll and stuck one end on the ground.

"Power Poll extend!" shouted Milla as the poll followed her command. She vaulted over Oolong and whacked him in the hind quarters. He yelped as he turned to pounce her. Before he could leap, however, Milla continued to smack him several times. He changed to a bull and tried to impale her.

She continued to vault over him and smack him. She would occasionally smack him in the head. She continued her tactics for four and a half minutes. Oolong grew tired of this.

"Cease now or I'll turn into a dragon!" shouted the beast. Milla's eyes shined.

"You can turn into a dragon?" asked Milla. "Cool! I wanna see." Oolong didn't expect her to believe his fib. He had to think of something quick or...

White smoke engulfed the beast. In it's place stood a humanoid pig wearing a green military esc outfit. He huffed and puffed out of exhaustion as he looked at his opponent.

"Hey heh." laughed Oolong as he knew he was done for. "Roar." Awkward silence.

"Piggy!" shouted Milla as she tackled him. "Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" She squeezed his cheeks as he tried to escape. He squealed as he desperately tried to free himself from her innocent affection.

Bulma ran out of the castle.

"Milla!" shouted Bulma.

"Bulma!" replied Milla. She ran for Bulma pulling Oolong behind by his cheek. Bulma was shocked to learn that the pig was Oolong.

"Can we keep him?" asked Milla. "Please?"

"Save me!" cried Oolong in despair. Bulma knew that this would be the ultimate revenge on him for tricking her into falling for him. Plus, 'she just couldn't say no to such a heart felt request.' In reality her decision was only based off vengeance.

"Sure Milla." replied Bulma with an evil grin on her face. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Yay!" shouted Milla. Oolong quaked in fear. He was stuck with a girl who could literally love him to death.

"No!" cried Oolong. When the villagers arrived, they found all the girls Oolong took were actually well taken care of. As per the deal, they gave Bulma and Milla the dragon ball. That left three to go. Oolong tried to sneak off.

He was caught by Milla who held him above her head.

"Put me down!" shouted Oolong in fear and anger. He tried turning into a huge bear, but Milla still held him with ease. She shook him as she ran for her cloud. All the shaking made him turn back to normal. Milla hoped on Nimbus.

"Hold on or else you'll fall off!" shouted Milla as the cloud zoomed into the sky. Oolong screamed as he did as he was told. A few days later, the trio were walking through the desert. The reason Bulma was walking was that Oolong accidentally broke her moped trying to escape and she lost her bag of capsules along the way. The reason Milla and Oolong were walking was that Milla wanted to give Nimbus a break.

"Why did I have to lose my capsules at a time like this?" asked Bulma in exhaustion. Milla slowed down as she was ahead of her pulling Oolong by the hand.

"You're tired already Bulma?" asked Milla in worry and confusion. "We've only been walking for a bit."

"It's been six hours! I got an idea! Oolong, can you turn into a bus?"

"I'm not gonna listen to my captor!" shouted Oolong in defiance.

"Milla?" started Bulma. "I think your piggy needs a hug."

"No wait please! Milla have mercy!"

"Huggie!" shouted Milla in utter joy. Oolong once again squealed.

"I'll do it just make her put me down!" squealed Oolong. Milla let go and traveled on ahead. Oolong transformed into a bus. Bulma walked inside, only for Oolong to buckle under the pressure.

"What's the big deal!?" shouted Bulma in rage. Oolong turned back into a pig.

"I can't change my mass ya know!" replied Oolong with a squeal of his own. "Plus I can only hold my transformations for five minutes."

"How come you could carry me away as a bird?"

"I thought I was gonna..." Oolong was suddenly cut off as Bulma struck him in the head with her fist.

"You sorry little sausage!" shouted Bulma in pure fury. "That wouldn't happen even if you were the last thing on earth!" Milla came over to check on them.

"Oolong what happened?" asked Milla in sincerity. Oolong had an idea.

"Bulma hit me in my wittle head!" false cried Oolong with his hands covering his eyes. "I don't wanna be your piggy no more!" Bulma knew what he was doing.

"But you wanted to spar Oolong." argued Bulma. "You should expect to take a few hits." Milla chuckled.

"It's okay Oolong." said Milla. "You'll get better if you keep practicing." With that, Milla pulled ahead of them. Oolong glared at Bulma.

"Your despicable." snarled Oolong.

"Thank you." responded Bulma.

Later on, they stopped under a huge rock as Bulma decided to take a rest. Milla had Oolong sit next to her. They were sitting around resting. Bulma has fallen asleep. It didn't take long for Oolong to follow as he was tired from all the escape attempts.

Milla's stomach rumbled. She decided to try and find some food. She came back with some birds she found. She hoped that Bulma knew how to cook the birds, because she had never seen them before. She was cut from her train of thought when a vehicle stopped outside the cavern.

A man in a green shirt and orange pants stood before her. He had a scabbard on his back, and a scar on his face. His long black hair flowed with the wind. He glanced Milla up and down.

"Alright kid I won't hurt ya." said the man. "Just hand over all your capsules and zeni."

"I don't have any of those." answered Milla. The man was about to say something when Oolong awoke from his slumber. A blue cat came out from behind the man and squealed.

"Well well." sighed Oolong.

"Yamcha!" shouted the cat. "It's Oolong! The guy who bullied me in shapeshifter school!"

"Really?" asked Yamcha. "Sorry kid, but I can't let you go if you're with the creep who picked on Puar!" Milla looked at the cat.

"Kitty!" shouted Milla as she jumped at Puar.

"Puar!" shouted Yamcha. Puar tried to run as Milla petted him.

"Let me go!" squealed Puar.

"There there kitty kitty." Milla continued to pet Puar until she felt something poking her back. She turned to find Yamcha aiming a sword at her back.

"Let go of my friend now!" demanded Yamcha. Milla's instincts kicked in as she leaped forward. Puar flew behind Yamcha as Milla took a stance. Yamcha leapt at her.

She dodged his sword and sent a kick into his gut. He took a few steps back, but continued his assault. This routine went on and on but Yamcha would sometimes block Milla's attack and Milla would trie different moves than just a kick. They seemed to be locked in an infinite struggle. Yamcha looked over to Puar.

"Get back at that pork chop while I distract Munchkin here!" shouted Yamcha. Puar transformed into a jackhammer and started heading for Oolong. He inches closer and closer. Oolong was too frightened to move. Suddenly, a mighty battle cry was heard.

"Power Poll extend!" shouted Milla as her poll extended to whack Puar away.

"Puar!" shouted Yamcha as his friend lay on the ground groaning. Yamcha looked over at Milla. He recognized that poll. He laughed a bit.

"I didn't know I was facing a fellow bandit." said Yamcha.

"What?" asked Milla in confusion.

"I am Yamcha, the Desert Bandit! State your name, thief of the Power Poll." Milla was furious.

"My name is Milla and I didn't steal this!" shouted Milla.

"Yeah right!" argued Yamcha. "Like I'd believe the great Son Gohan, disciple of the Turtle Hermit would just hand over his trusty weapon to a little girl."

"He's my grandpa!" Yamcha was silent. His eyes grew as wide as a plate.

"You're the granddaughter of Son Gohan?" shouted Yamcha in disbelief. "I guess that would explain your skill, but I've got a special trick too." Yamcha rushed at Milla. He smacked his fist right into the little girl.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" shouted Yamcha as he continued his combo. Milla was launched away as she hit the wall of the cavern. She held her stomach. She was too hungry to fight back. Yamcha held his sword to her face.

"Any last words Son Milla?" asked Yamcha. Before Milla could answer, however, Bulma walked out of the cavern.

"Who the heck keeps yelling out here!?" shouts Bulma in anger. Yamcha froze up.

"Ah!" shouts Yamcha as he runs away. His companion followed as Yamcha drove off. Bulma stands in silence. What was with that handsome man.

"Who was that?"

"A thief named Yamcha." answered Milla as she passed out. Milla later awoke to the smell of cooked poultry. Bulma handed her some of the cooked bird, and Milla began to chow down. Oolong snuck around the rock with his meal. He tried to escape once more, but then he tripped over something.

Bulma ran around to find Oolong on the ground across from her capsule bag.

"My capsule bag!" shouted Bulma as she picked up the bag. "Did you steal it you little hog!?"

"No! I just tripped over it!" shouted Oolong in response. Bulma pulled him back by the ear as she found some of her vehicle capsules missing. Thankfully the RV was still in there. They all piled up inside for the night. Bulma came out of the bathroom to find Milla still in her outfit.

"Don't you have any pjs or something?" asked Bulma.

"Nope." answered Milla.

"Just one of the many things you could wish for once you have the dragon balls." interrupted Oolong as Milla smiled at him. He decided he was never going to escape so he thought he could at least get to know his captors.

"That's not how they worked Oolong." chastised Bulma. "They only grant one wish. Then they scatter across the globe and you have to wait a year before using them again."

"So I was wrong. I'm entitled to get things wrong sometimes." Bulma ignored Oolong as she pulled Milla along. She found a pink T-shirt that was too small for her and a pair of grey exercise shorts. She helped Milla put them on.

Outside, Yamcha had listened in on their conversation of the dragon balls. Wish? He could wish off his dang fear of women. He wanted to get married some day, but if he was scared of women how could he even get to know one. He planned to steal the dragon balls from them when he heard Milla and Bulma continue.

"I can't wait to tell Grandpa about this whole thing once we bring him back to life." said Milla with a happy face. "I really want you guys to meet him. He's the best grandpa in the whole wide world!"

"I can't wait." responded Bulma with a similar smile. She had decided that she could wait on her wish for a year if it made a little girl so happy a few days ago.

Truth be told, she wasn't the most generous person. She had hated the thought of not getting those strawberries at first. She transferred that hate over to her new wish for the perfect boyfriend. She thought she'd blurt out her wish and apologize to Milla saying she didn't mean to steal the wish. That all changed when she saw Milla grinning in her sleep and sleep talking about being with her grandfather.

Yamcha sat down with his back against the RV. He had felt so selfish. He didn't know that the little girl was trying to wish back her grandfather. He was a thief, but he wouldn't go far enough to take family from someone.

"I can't do it Puar." whispered Yamcha.

"Can't do what Yamcha?" inquired Puar.

"I can't steal the wish from them. I can't break that little girl's heart just to get over a stupid phobia that makes no sense. I just..." He was cut off by a crashing sound. The people in the RV didn't seem to hear it.

Yamcha peeked around the RV to find a ninja dog pulling a small vehicle off its side. The ninja dog wore a purple ninja suit and had a brown scabbard on his back.

"Be careful you knit witt!" shouted a voice. The dog held his ear in pain indicating that the loud voice came from an ear piece.

"Sorry sir." apologized the dog. "I'm placing the bomb now." Yamcha grabbed Puar's mouth as he was about to squeal.

"Good. They won't know what hit them and the dragon balls will belong to the great Emperor Pilaf!" Yamcha looked to Puar.

"Turn into something to scare him off." ordered Yamcha.

"I have a better idea." answered Puar. He transformed into a bird and snatched the bomb out of the dog's hand.

"Give that back!" shouted the dog as he chased Puar. At a safe distance, Puar dropped the bomb. The dog caught it. He heard a beeping noise. He remembered that he preset the bomb to explode.

"Crap." said the dog as the bomb exploded. He stood there charred. That noise the people in the RV heard. Milla rushed out the door in the direction of the dog. The dog ran off before Milla arrived.

Yamcha already took off with the vehicle. He felt good doing that. He found that the cycle like vehicle was running out of fuel but ,instead of keeping it, he ditched it in the desert. He walked a bit before pulling out a capsule. Puar returned as Yamcha threw the capsule, turning into a truck when it hit the ground.

"You did a good thing Yamcha." praised Puar as he turned back to normal. Yamcha didn't respond. He had a feeling the group was in trouble. He didn't think that even the granddaughter of the great Gohan could take on an emperor. He made up his mind.

"I'm not done yet." proclaimed Yamcha. "They're in trouble. They need help."

"But what about your phobia?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Yamcha and Puar entered the truck and took off after the gang.

Back to the dog ninja, he was walking through the desert. He finally reached a large plane. The hatch opened and out came a small black haired, blue eyed woman. She wore red eye shadow and lipstick, a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots.

"What happened out ther Shu?" asked the girl.

"Some crazy bird took the bomb from me." answered Shu. "By the time I got it back It blew up in my face. I'm just glad Emperor Pilaf isn't here. Right Mai?" He got no answer from his comrade.

He felt pain in his head as a loud voice came from Mai's headphones.

"You think just because she's the only one that has an earpiece I can't yell your ear off for such a humiliating failure!?" shouted Emperor Pilaf.

"Sorry sir!" shouted Shu as he stood at attention.

"I want you to find those kids and get those dragon balls now!"

"Yes sir!" shouted both goons as they ran into the plane. They took off in search of their targets, hoping to find them before Pilaf lost his temper.

 **Yamcha saves the group from losing their RV and their lives. He's throwing his phobia of women aside to help them. What will happen next? That's for me to know and you to find out. Anyway, tell me what you think in your review. Until next time, catch ya later!**


	4. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

**I'm back guys. If you have read the previous chapters after this one was put out, then please skip this section of the note. If not, I'll have you know that due to a helpful reviewer, I've noticed that my story was lacking in detail in some areas. I've done my best to fill in these areas. Please note that the most important parts will receive the best detail, and that not all points in the story can be given a lot of detail.**

 **With that out of the way, I want to thank all of the readers, both guest and member, for supporting me in this and my other fanfics. I'm grateful to be part of such a wonderful community. I hope for your continued support. Anywho, on with the chapter.**

 _September 9, Age 749, rout to Frying Pan Mountain_

They were on their way to the next dragon ball. They never found out what made the mysterious noise last night, but it didn't really matter since nothing bad happened. They made their way through the desert in the RV. They decided to stop so Bulma could look at her map. When she said the name of where they were going, Oolong made a break for the door.

Milla caught Oolong.

"Let go!" shouted Oolong. "I don't wanna die!" Milla was puzzled as she held him in a hug.

"Please don't go Oolong." pleaded Milla. She squeezed tighter.

"I'd rather die from one of your hugs than go to Frying Pan Mountain!" Bulma walked over to the two.

"What's so bad about a mountain named after cookware?" asked Bulma.

"Have you not heard of the giant that lives there?"

"Giant!?" Bulma took a step back.

"The Ox King. They say the only chance you have of surviving his immense strength and deadly axe is to run for your life. If we go there we'll be slaughtered!"

"No turning back now." interrupted Milla as they reached the mountain. Bulma pulled out the radar. A blip appeared on the device. It was up the path.

"It has to be this way." sighed Bulma. Milla jumped past her and ran up the path. Elsewhere, Yamcha was making his way to the mountain. He had placed a tracking device on the RV when he planned to steal their wish. Even though his first intentions weren't that grand, it still helped him now.

He was driving when he saw a little girl running from a dinosaur. She tripped as the t-rex caught up to her. She turned around to see the dinosaur getting ready to chow down. She grabbed at her helmet. The dinosaur tripped up as Yamcha's truck rammed into its leg.

Yamcha grabbed the girl as the dinosaur slid across the ground. They made it out of the way just in time. The dinosaur stood up as Yamcha placed the girl on the ground. He stood up to face the beast. It used its tail to knock the truck away.

"Aww man." sighed Yamcha. "That was my only ride." He saw the dinosaur charge him. He knew if it got him it would be game over. "No regrets!"

He was about to run at it when the little girl ran in front of him. He tried to reach out for her, but he just missed her cape. He watched in terror. The sound of flesh being cut apart could be heard. Parts of the dinosaur fell to the ground.

The little girl turned as Yamcha plopped on the ground. She held out a hand.

"Thanks for the help Mr." said the girl. Yamcha got up.

"Uh, no problem." laughed Yamcha in slight fear. Before he could ask her what happened. His blue companion flew over to them.

"Yamcha!" squealed Puar. He rammed into Yamcha, almost knocking him back on the ground. "When I saw the dinosaur fling the truck, I thought you were done for." Puar was suddenly pulled out of the air by the little girl.

"Not again." sighed Yamcha. "Second time this week." Puar struggled to escape the little girl's grasp.

"What's with little girls being so strong!" shouted an annoyed Puar. The girl petted Puar as Yamcha walked over.

"Nice kitty kitty." whispered the little girl. Truth be told, Puar didn't really oppose being petted. He just wished people would ask him, or even warn him when they were gonna do it.

"What happened out there?" asked Yamcha. The little girl looked up at him.

"I just wanted to play with it." replied the little girl. "When I went up to it, it decided it wanted to play fight. That's what I thought before it started to chomp at me." The little girl stared to cry.

"It's okay. It's over now. Why don't you run on home?"

"I think I'm lost." Yamcha looked over at the destroyed truck. "Looks like we'll have to walk. You know where you live?"

"I live at the top of the mountain." A wind blew through the area.

"You're the Ox King's daughter aren't you?" said Yamcha based on his luck. The girl smiled.

"Yep!" replied the girl. "I'm Chi Chi!"

"Just call me Yamcha. That cat is Puar." They made their way up the mountain.

Back with the group, they walked up the path. The signature got closer. They soon found a castle that was on fire. They stared in awe at the sight. Milla pointed to the top.

"There!" shouted Milla. There it was. The dragon ball perched on top of the castle. Milla leaped up to it. Bulma and Oolong watched as Milla cartwheeled through the sky back towards them.

"Milla!" shouted Bulma as Milla crashed into Oolong. Milla got up and jumped off Oolong. The ground shook as something large grew closer and closer. Oolong turned to run, but Bulma had a rope tied to him. Suddenly the shaking stopped.

"Who dares trespass on my mountain?" asked a thundering voice. Before them stood a giant. He wore a Viking esc helmet and a furry outfit. On his back rested the deadly axe that Oolong warned them about. He drew the axe from its place.

"Those who trespass on my territory will feel my wrath."

Milla drew her poll.

"You won't stop me!" shouted Milla as she vaulted at the Ox King. She whacked at him with her poll. He blocked it with his axe. He backhanded her. She jumped off of his hand.

She continued to dodge as the giant repeatedly swung his axe at her. She would occasionally whack at him, but all attempts to hit him were in vain. She just continued dodging. It looked like it would go on forever. Suddenly, Milla slammed her poll into the giant's foot.

"Ow!" screamed the giant in pain. He caught Milla by the tail and threw her to the side. "I'm through playing child! It's over!" He readied his axe.

"Stop right there!" shouted Bulma. She was furious. When the Ox King turned to face her, he froze up. She looked like she was gonna blow a gasket. She held up a gun.

"Is that how you operate?" continued Bulma. "Beating up little girls all because they step on your lawn? It's sickening I tell you! Just sickening!" Milla started to get up.

"Bulma." groaned Milla. "This is my fight. No one's gonna stop me. I will get that dragon ball! I will revive Grandpa Gohan!"

The giant froze.

'Gohan!" He thought. 'Did they say her name was Milla!' "Gohan? As in Son Gohan?"

"Yeah." said Milla. Milla entered a fighting stance as the giant ran forward. Bulma was about to scream, when she noticed the giant's axe on the ground. She looked over to find Milka trying to fight her way out of the giant's arms. It was a hug.

"After all these years, I can't believe I get to see Gohan's kid again!" Milla stopped struggling.

"You knew Grandpa?" asked Milla. Ox King held her up high. He made a silly face. Milla gasped as an old memory played through her head. She saw herself as a baby, being held up by the man as Grandpa smiled behind him.

She smiled at him. They got in another hug. As they hugged, something else played through her head. She couldn't explain what it was. She saw a man she didn't recognize giving her a hug.

She was cut off from the thought by Bulma's sigh, indicating the warming of her heart. Bulma suddenly remembered why they were there.

"This is heart warming but we need that dragon ball." interrupted Bulma.

"The flames are too dangerous." argued Ox King. "If only we had Muten Roshi's fan. We could put out those infernal flames that engulf my castle."

"Who's Muten Roshi?"

"He's the one who taught me and Gohan. He's the turtle hermit." Milla and Bulma looked at each other.

"We know him!" shouted Milla. "We can go get it lickity split!" Milla breathed in to calm the Flying Nimbus. She was stopped by Bulma.

"We don't even know where he lives." argued Bulma.

"Just go West from here." said the Ox King. "Keep going until you see a small island with a house on it." With that information, Milla called Nimbus. They were off, well after Bulma turned them around to face West. After awhile, they reached the turtle hermit's home.

He came out to greet them.

"Roshi!" shouted Milla.

"Kid!" shouted Roshi back. They hugged. For half a second the strange image from earlier reappeared in Milla's head, but was gone in an instant. "What do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"We need your special fan to put out the flames on the Ox King's castle."

"His castle is on fire? No problem. I can't leave one of my students hanging. Let me go get the darn thing." Turtle came out of the house.

"Master Roshi." sighed Turtle. "You lost the fan in a bet against a..." Turtle was cut off by Roshi. Roshi motioned to Milla. "I forgot who you lost it to."

Roshi sighed.

"Well that's gonna be a problem." said Roshi. He thought for a moment. He suddenly got an idea. "Turtle I'll be back later."

"You're coming with us?" asked Oolong.

"Milla? Who's the pork chop?"

"Hey!"

"He's Oolong." answered Milla. "He's my pet piggy."

"More like I'm their hostage." Milla began to cry. Bulma bonked Oolong on the head and threw Milla a cookie.

"One of us will have to find another way to get there." said Roshi. "We can't all fit on the Nimbus."

"That won't be a problem." proclaimed Bulma before pulling out a pod. She threw it on the ground and it became a plane. Oolong got riled up.

"You mean we could have been flying this whole time!?" shouted the pig.

"Quit complaining." Bulma got in the plane and began to take off. Milla and Roshi raced ahead on the Nimbus. After a while, they returned to Frying Pan Mountain. When they arrived, however, they were greeted by more people than expected.

"Master!" shouted the Ox King as he entered a respectful bow. "I didn't expect you to come here yourself."

"You don't have to be so formal." laughed Roshi. "Right now I'm just an old friend who came to help." He walked over to the castle. He stopped when he saw a little girl hiding behind Ox King's leg. "Who's this then?"

"Oh! This here is my daughter Chi Chi. You don't have to be afraid Chi Chi. He's a good friend." Chi Chi walked up to Roshi.

"Hello." said the little girl.

"What's with all the formal greetings huh?" asked Roshi. He noticed bandages wrapped around her arm. "What happened here?"

"I was bein' chased by a dinosaur. It almost got me once. Thankfully, a nice guy came by and helped me take care of it."

"Here he is now." said the Ox King as none other than Yamcha stepped forth.

"You!" shouted Milla. She drew her poll.

"Easy kid." said Yamcha.

"Don't be fooled Mr. Ox! He's a bandit."

"I know." replied the Ox King.

"What!?"

"Former bandit by the way!" shouted Yamcha.

"What?"

"Let me explain." said the Ox King.

 _Flashback_

The Ox King was waiting for them to return with Master Roshi's fan. He sat and waited. Time went by, and they still hadn't returned. He was worried something had happened to Gohan's little girl. That thought got him thinking.

Where was Chi Chi? She should have been back by now. He started to get worried. Ever since his wife died, he feared for Chi Chi's safety. He heard her voice.

"Daddy!" shouted Chi Chi. The Ox King turned expecting to see his little girl run towards him. Instead, he saw a man holding her hand. He readied his axe.

"Let my daughter go!" demanded the Ox King. Yamcha did as he said. Chi Chi ran into his arms. He noticed bandages around her left arm. He set her down and charged Yamcha. "You hurt my daughter! You're gonna pay!"

Yamcha dodged as the Ox King repeatedly swung his axe at him. Yamcha pulled out his sword to block. It shattered under the force the Ox King swung his axe with. He was backed into a corner. He shielded his eyes as Chi Chi ran in front of him.

"Get out of my way Chi Chi!" demanded the Ox King.

"Daddy stop!" shouted Chi Chi. "He didn't do this to me. A bad old dinosaur did it. He helped me take care of the mean thing. Please stop Daddy?"

The Ox King lowered his axe. He didn't even ask what happened. He really was overprotective.

"Forgive me young man." asked the Ox King. "I didn't know that was the case."

"It's okay." answered Yamcha. "I guess I deserved it. I used to be a bandit before a few days ago when I met this little girl and her friends. They were after the dragon balls because they can grant any wish. I actually planned to steal the dragon balls they collected so far."

"I couldn't bring myself to do it when I heard the little girl say her wish was to bring her grandfather back to life. I actually saved their lives without them even knowing it. That's when it all changed for me. I decided to start helping people instead of stealing from them. That's why I went looking for them, which led me to meet your daughter and here we are now."

"Let me ask you this. Could you ever forgive me? A stranger who made you worry. A..." He was cut off by the Ox King's huge hand.

"I didn't ask for a life story boy." said the Ox King. "I asked for your forgiveness. You haven't done anything wrong to me or my daughter, so you don't have to apologize to me. Why don't you come over here and I whip us up some grub?" Yamcha wiped a tear he didn't know he shed and joined them.

 _End Flashback_

They were stunned to hear this. Milla looked over at Yamcha.

"Kid?" started Yamcha. "Could you forgive me?"

"Of course!" shouted Milla as she sheathed her poll. Bulma started walking over to Yamcha. He got scared.

'Stay calm Yamcha.' thought Yamcha as Bulma drew closer. He screamed and ran behind a boulder.

"What's his problem?" asked Bulma. Puar flew over to her.

"Please forgive Yamcha." apologized Puar. "He has a silly fear of women."

"Puar!" shouted Yamcha as he stuck his head out from behind the rock. Roshi coughed to get their attention.

"Now let's see if this will do the trick." said Roshi as he got into his stance. He began to charge energy into his hands. "Ka..." He blew Bulma away with the energy output of his charging. "Me..."

Milla's eyes began to sparkle.

"Ha... Me..." The Ox King shielded the others. "Ha!" At that last shout, Roshi fired a large laser at the castle. There was a huge explosion as the move collided with the building. As the dust clouds dissipated, they noticed the castle was rubble and the dragon ball sat on top of the rubble.

Good news, however, the flames were out.

"My castle!" shouted the Ox King. Oolong ran over to the dragon ball and picked it up.

"Whoops." said Roshi. "Guess I over did it. Sorry there?"

"It's fine. We can always rebuild." Milla ran over to Roshi.

"That was awesome!" shouted Milla. "Can you teach me that?"

"I'm afraid it took me years to master that move." sighed Roshi. Milla stomped off upset. What was so hard about it. All you had to do was cup your hands to the side and say the words.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Milla as a small beam which destroyed Bulma's RV. "Oops!" Roshi was in shock.

"How did..." started Roshi before he saw Bulma come over followed by Yamcha far behind her.

"The RV!" shouted Bulma. She looked at the group.

"Wasn't me!" shouted Milla in panic. Her stomach grumbled. They were all saved by the bell. More like the stomach actually. "Let's Get some food!"

The Ox King took them to the nearby village. They were eating at a restaurant. It was the his treat seeing as they freed his castle from the flames. He was sad to hear that Gohan was killed by a monster, but he was relieved to hear that they planned to revive him with the dragon balls. He snickered as he saw Yamcha blushing as he was forced to sit across from Bulma.

They soon parted ways with the Ox King and his daughter. They were at the foot of the mountain when Roshi asked Bulma for a capsule plane to for the ride home.

"I could just take you home Mr. Roshi." offered Milla.

"That's kind of you but I don't want to take you off track." refused Roshi. Bulma gave Roshi a spare plane capsule. A thought went through Roshi's head. "Hey Milla? How about after all this is over, I train you?"

"Yes!" shouted Milla. "I'd love to learn from you Mr... Whoops! Master Roshi."

"Enough with the formal stuff okay!?" Roshi threw the capsule on the ground. He got in the plane and went on his way. Bulma pulled out another capsule. It turned into a car as it hit the ground. They took off for the next town, with Yamcha at the wheel, to resupply. Bulma decided to ask Yamcha a question.

"Why are you so scared of girls?" inquired Bulma. Yamcha tried to think of an answer when Mila pulled her head up to them.

"Not girls Bulma." interrupted Milla. "Women."

"Oh look there's the town!" shouted Yamcha as he tried to change the subject.

Unbeknownst to the group, a pair of binoculars was right on them. The person behind the binoculars snickered.

"We've got them this time Mai." said Shu.

"Quick question." responded Mai. "How come I feel like I know how this is gonna go?" Mai's reason to think this was that Shu had hooked up some dynamite to a rock pillar. He was gonna blow it up so that it would squash them. This definitely rang a few bells.

"It'll be fine." He pressed down on the lever. The dynamite exploded. The pillar went flying. Its shadow was about to come over them. The pillar landed on their plane instead of them.

"Not exactly how I remember it but..." started Mai. Yamcha noticed them. He honked his horn in a familiar pattern. The two crooks jumped. The pillar came over and crushed them.

"Now it's coming to me where you've seen this before Mai." groaned Shu.

Bulma awoke from her slumber to find her head on Yamcha's shoulder.

"What was that for!?" shouted Bulma.

"Uh..." started Yamcha. "An idiot cut in front of us and almost caused us to crash. He deserved a stern shouting but he was too far by the time I went to roll down the window. Sorry." He smiled as they approached the town.

 **Meep meep! I really wanted to throw in that Road Runner theme at the end for some humor. I think that Yamcha needed a bit of humor after that flashback earlier. Plus I didn't want to leave this chapter without giving the Pilaf Gang some screen time. Anywho, see ya later folks.**


	5. Rabbit Mobs and Forgotten Memories

**Back for another chapter! I've had a hard time coming up with this chapter. Plus I've been working on other stuff, including my first fanfic, _Chan in Bellwood._ I've been hard at work creating the possible outcomes for this fanfic. I hope for the continued support of my readers. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 _Fungus Town_

The gang had arrived at the nearest town to restock on supplies. They all split up and went to do their own thing. Yamcha and Puar and Oolong went to a gas station to refill the truck and Bulma took Milla off to shop. Yamcha grabbed the pump and started fueling the truck. Puar sat in the truck as Oolong opened the door.

"Fear of women huh?" asked Oolong. Puar looked over at him.

"Yeah." answered Puar. "I don't know why he's afraid of them, but whenever he sees one he feels the need to run." Yamcha knocked on the truck.

"You know I can hear you!?" shouted Yamcha. With Milla and Bulma, Bulma was looking as some tops. She knew she didn't really need any new clothes, but some of these tops looked amazing. She brought Milla along to get a girl's opinion. She turned around.

"What do you think about this one Milla?" asked Bulma. Milla wasn't there. Bulma looked around. Milla was nowhere in sight. "Milla?" asked a worried Bulma.

Milla was off by herself looking in one of the mirrors. She had seen her reflection multiple times before, but this time it was different. She stared deeply into her own eyes. She closed her eyes. She tried to get back that image from before.

She tried hugging herself. She got a hazy version of the image. She saw two people, a woman and a man. She then saw a little one. She thought it was her.

She reached out for the image. She heard Bulma calling for her. She sighed in sadness. She walked in Bulma's direction. She stopped as she saw something intriguing.

Bulma continued to look for Milla.

"Milla!?" shouted Bulma in worry. Whenever Milla disappeared, it only meant trouble for her and all her friends. She searched frantically. She saw Milla staring at something. She sighed as her worry to a form of relief slash anger.

She stomped towards Milla, but accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." said Bulma quickly. "Excuse me." She was grabbed by the wrist. She turned around to see a man wearing rabbit ears, a trench coat with a rabbit logo on it, brown gloves, and black boots. He looked like an idiot or maybe some kind of mascot.

"Watch where ya goin' little girl." said the weird man in the costume. He held up a gun. "Ya see this? You could have made me pull the trigger and shoot myself!"

Bulma took a step back. The man looked her up and down.

"You look pretty good. You're comin' wit me, or do ya wanna know what pain I woulda been in?" Bulma was frightened. She didn't want to go with him, but she didn't want Milla to be hurt. She suddenly heard a familiar battle cry.

"Power Poll extend!" shouted Milla as the poll crashed into her opponent. Milla hoped in front of Bulma. "Get away from Bulma creep!" Shoppers ran as Milla continuously swung her poll at the creep. She was about to swing again when another gun shot was heard.

"Milla!" shouted Bulma. Milla was knocked to the ground. Bulma ran to her, but was grabbed from behind by another goon in a rabbit costume. The first one stepped on Milla's back.

"That's what ya get when ya mess wit da Rabbit Mob!" shouted the mobster as he ran out with his partner. Bulma was fighting out of the second mobster's grasp.

"Let go of me!" shouted Bulma as she stomped on the second mobster's foot.

"Yow!" shouted the second mobster as he grabbed his foot. Bulma ran for the building.

"Milla!" Bulma was grabbed by the first mobster.

"You ain't goin' nowhere girly!" shouted the first mobster as he yanked her along. He was suddenly hit in the face by a hammer. The hammer then flew over and turned into a paddle as it hit the second mobster in the behind. It turned into Puar as he flew away. The second mobster pulled out his gun.

Yamcha came in from behind with his sword. He slashed the mobster with his sword. The mobster screamed in agony as he hit the ground. The first mobster looked over at his partner. In his way was a huge robot.

"Release the girl!" shouted the robot. The first mobster pulled out his gun as he threw Bulma onto the ground. The robot smacked the mobster away. The mobster hit a wall. The robot turned into Oolong as he ran over to Bulma.

"Bulma!" shouted Oolong. "Where's Milla!?" Bulma grabbed her mouth. She looked down. Oolong's eyes widened as Bulma began to cry.

"When I get my hands on you!" Oolong suddenly turned into a bull. He charged at the first mobster. The mobster looked for his gun. He leaped towards it. The world went black.

"No!" shouted the second mobster as he saw his partner crushed by Oolong. The man was still alive, but he was knocked unconscious. Oolong turned into a monster and raised his foot. "Die you monster!" The man shot at Oolong who turned into a snake to dodge the bullets.

Yamcha continued to assault the mobster. He slashed at him continuously. He switched to hand to hand when the mobster smacked the sword out of his hand with a gun. The man kicked him where it hurt and he got on his knees. The mobster took a step back and aimed his gun.

"I hate you all!" shouted the mobster. "Die already!" He pulled the trigger. Yamcha closed his eyes. At least he wouldn't die in vain.

He heard the shot. He felt no pain. He opened his eyes. His eyes widened even further.

"Bulma!" shouted Yamcha as he caught the girl. She had a wound in her shoulder. She screamed in pain as she grabbed at her shoulder. Yamcha looked up at the mobster. He had another bullet loaded.

The mobster went to pull the trigger. He was suddenly kicked in the side of the head. He skidded across the town. He looked up. He saw a very ticked little girl.

Oolong looked over.

"Milla!" shouted Oolong. Milla didn't look at him. She had a whelp on her head from when the bullet hit. She didn't care. She looked straight at Yamcha.

"Who?" asked Milla. Yamcha hadn't seen this look from her before. The beady, rage filled eyes made him shake. This wasn't the same sweet girl he met. "Who!?"

He pointed at the second mobster.

"I thought I killed ya earlia!" shouted the mobster. "No one should be bullet proof!" Milla stared him down. He suddenly regretted every decision of his life. Milla took a step forward.

The mobster ran. Milla took off after him. She ran faster than anyone had ever seen. She was about to catch him. She tripped as the man got in a car and drove away.

Milla was about to take off, when she heard Bulma moan. She walked over to them. She put her hand on Bulma's head. Tears formed in her eyes. Yamcha looked up as the townsfolk came around.

"Where's the hospital around here!?" shouted Yamcha. "We need a doctor now!" A few men came over and helped carry Bulma to the hospital. Milla sat outside the ER. Oolong tried to cheer her up.

"Need a hug?" asked Oolong.

"No." answered Milla.

"I know you want one."

"I don't want to get anyone else hurt."

"Come on! Piggy wants a hug."

"Milla doesn't wanna hurt piggy." Milla turned away from Oolong. Oolong didn't know what to do. She always wanted a hug. Puar flew into the Hall.

"We've got a problem!" squealed Puar. They followed Puar to the police station. They saw Yamcha standing in front of the cell the first mobster was held in. He looked over to them. He kneeled down to Milla.

"You okay champ?" asked Yamcha. Milla looked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Bulma's hurt because of me." answered Milla.

"Now listen here! Bulma's not hurt because of you! She hurt herself trying to save me. You shouldn't beat yourself up over the fact that she got hurt. If anything, I'm surprised you're not mad at me."

"But it's my fault we get in these situations all the time."

"That doesn't make you dangerous. You have a strong heart and want to help others. You have one of the biggest hearts I've seen. That's why I joined you guys. I'm with ya till the end."

Milla smiled. Oolong broke up the sentiment.

"It's nice to see the kid smile, but we came to find out what the problem is." stated Oolong. He was trying not to cry.

"This idiot here says that his partner will be back." started Yamcha. "And he's bringing their boss with him. We need a strategy. The problem is, we know nothing about the guy. We need intel."

"I can get ya the intel. Just let me in with him." The police let Oolong enter the cell. The mobster took a step back. "Hey pal."

"Stay back!" shouted the mobster.

"Chill! I just have a few questions about your boss. Let's start with something simple. What's his name?" The mobster stumbled.

"Monster Carrot."

"Was that so hard. Next question. What can he do? Does he have some sort of weapon or magic abilities?" The mobster gulped.

"I'll never tell you!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Please choose the hard way."

"I'm not talking!"

"Suit yourself." Oolong turned into a snake and wrapped around his kneck. He opened his mouth. He was about to strike.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" shouted the mobster. Oolong stayed wrapped around his kneck. "If you touch him, he can turn you into a carrot. Only his touch can turn you back to normal. That's all I know! Now don't bite me!"

Oolong slithered off his kneck. He turned back and jolted. The mobster ran into the wall behind him. Oolong snickered as he exited the cell and changed back.

"Problem solved." stated Oolong as he patted his hands.

"We still don't know what to do about them if we can't touch them." argued Yamcha.

"Milla can do that wave thing from earlier. We don't have to worry."

"How are we supposed to get him to stand still long enough for that?"

"We just distract him." Milla was about to object, when they heard a car pull up outside. They walked out to see the second mobster walk out of the driver's seat. He opened the door. Yamcha snickered at what he saw.

A humanoid white bunny exited the vehicle. He had the goofiest outfit on. The only cool thing he wore were a pair of shades. Yamcha tried hard to hold back his laughter. The rabbit held out his hand.

"How do you do?" asked the rabbit. Milla was about to shake his hand. Yamcha stopped her in her tracks.

"Yamcha!" shouted Milla. "It's rude not to shake someone's hand!" Yamcha ignored her.

"We know about your magic!" shouted Yamcha. "No people carrots for you!" Monster Carrot growled.

"Thought I had you there." sighed Monster Carrot. He pulled out a machine gun. "Guess we'll do this the old fashioned way." He began firing at them. They quickly dodged out of the way.

"Get one of them close enough so that I can use my magic!" shouted Monster Carrot

"Yes boss!" shouted the mobster. He ran towards Oolong with his gun. Oolong turned into a robot and ran at him. The mobster began firing at him. He turned into a small bird as he dodged the attacks.

Yamcha ran at the mobster. He drew his sword and started to attack. He slashed the gun out of the mobster's hand. The mobster ran as Yamcha charged at him. He jumped at him.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" shouted Yamcha as he caught the mobster in his combination. He sent the mobster flying. The mobster crashed into someone. He looked up. He saw Monster Carrot.

"Boss." said the mobster as he turned into a carrot. Monster Carrot looked up at his opponents.

"I'm impressed." stated Monster Carrot. "You've taken out both of my men and have avoided my touch. I'm not one to throw talent to the wind." He walked forward. "If you join me, you can be the richest people on the planet."

"Think about it." He approached Milla. "All you could ever want in the palm of your hand. Money, gold, the best cuisines and all for you. What do ya say?"

Milla took a step back.

"Can you bring the dead back to life?" asked Milla. Yamcha have a scared expression. He was about to say something to Milla, but he saw Oolong smiling.

"Who in the world could have that kind of power!?"

"That's what I thought." Milla pulled out her Power Poll. She was taken by surprise, however, when she saw Monster Carrot standing right in front of her. He was about to touch her. She saw a blue bird get in the way.

She knew what just happened.

"Oolong!" cried Milla. She watched as the pig turned into a carrot. Monster Carrot held Oolong above his head. He smirked at the group.

"This will be the fate of all who oppose me!" shouted Monster Carrot as he opened his mouth. Milla watched in horror. He was about to eat Oolong. Was it just her luck for one of her friends to die trying to save her. Monster Carrot yelped in pain as a bullet was lodged into his shoulder.

Milla looked up. A tear formed in her eyes. She smiled.

"Bulma!" shouted Milla. Bulma's arm was in a sling. She was still in a hospital gown. Her hair was down. She held a pistol she got from a capsule.

"Stay away from them you bad bunny!" shouted Bulma. Monster Carrot picked up his machine gun.

"I'm a rabbit!" shouted Monster Carrot. He went to pull the trigger.

"Daa! Daa Daa Daa daa!" sounded the gun. Monster Carrot looked down at it.

"What!" shouted Monster Carrot. It turned into a carrot. It then turned into Oolong. He then turned into a bear and slashed Monster Carrot. Monster Carrot was knocked into a wall.

"Oolong!" squealed Puar. "How did you do that!?"

"My magic still works even as a carrot." explained Oolong. "I turned myself into his gun. When he picked me up, it canceled out my shapeshifting. However, it also turned me back to normal. When I was turned back to normal, my powers came back."

Milla tackled Oolong in a hug.

"Piggy!" cried Milla in happiness. Oolong never thought one of these painful hugs could feel so good. "You're okay! I'm so sorry!" Before Oolong could tell her it was alright, Monster Carrot got back on his feet.

"You dare trick me!" shouted Monster Carrot. "I'll turn you all into carrots and stuff you down my gullet!" Milla had had enough. She swung her poll at him. She poked him in the gut and lifted him off the ground.

"Power Poll extend!" shouted Milla. The poll extended further than ever before. It reached it's max. She then turned to the moon. She launched Monster Carrot to the moon.

"You haven't seen the last of me child!" shouted Monster Carrot. The poll shrunk back to normal. Milla fell unconscious.

"Milla!" shouted the group in unison. Milla was lost in her thoughts. She saw the picture from before. This time, however, it was more clear. She could tell what the people looked like.

She could also tell that the child wasn't her. It was a small boy with long hair, and funny looking armor. The adult man had funny hair that stuck out in all different directions and armor similar to the boy's. The woman looked sort of like her, with a normal looking outfit. They had one thing in common.

Tails! Like hers. They were brown, but they were almost exactly the same as hers. Who were they. She got her answer when the woman looked to the man.

"We did good. Right Bardock?" asked the woman.

"Yes we did Gine." agreed Bardock. The boy reached out to her. A small hand grabbed his finger. He smiled. He retracted his smile and his hand when he looked to his father.

"I uh..." started the boy. Bardock placed a hand on the boy's head.

"It's fine. I know how you feel, but loving your sister doesn't make you any less saiyan Raditz. Instead of being embarrassed. Place all that love for her in a promise to protect her with your life. That is the secret to how I became the strongest..."

Milla woke up before the man could finish his sentence. She looked around. She was in a hospital bed. A thought instantly hit her head. The people in her dream were her family.

She heard a moan and looked to the side. Bulma was asleep. She had a cast around her arm. Milla sighed as Bulma smiled. Bulma's eyes slowly opened.

She grinned from ear to ear.

"Milla!" shouted Bulma. "Your okay!"

"I wish I could say the same about you." stated Milla as she frowned.

"It's just a scratch. I tried to take a page out of your book. Didn't go as well as I wanted it to. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I think Yamcha really likes me now."

Milla tilted her head. She didn't know what Bulma meant. Before she could ask, Milla heard a snore. She looked over to a chair to find Oolong asleep. She turned to Bulma.

"He wouldn't leave till you woke up." said Bulma. Milla smiled. She looked down at her hands. That dream left more questions than answers. No, it wasn't a dream.

Milla heard the door open. She looked over to see Yamcha and Puar enter the room.

"Glad to see you two are ok." said Yamcha. Milla noticed that Yamcha was holding something. Yamcha drew closer. Milla recognizes the garment in his hand.

"My headband!" shouted Milla as she took the headband from Yamcha's hand. She tried wrapped the garment around her head. She found, however, that the garment turned red half way to the left. She frowned. "What happened?"

"The seamstress was out of town, and I don't have any blue cloth to replace what the bullet destroyed. Sorry about that Milla. You still like it?"

"Yeah. Thank you Yamcha for fixing it." Bulma's snickers interrupted the sentiment.

"You sew!?" laughed Bulma.

"Well when ya got nothing else to wear and ya need to repair your outfit." answered Yamcha. The argument was derailed by another snore. Funny enough, even though the others were making so much noise, Oolong was still asleep. Puar had an idea. He cleared his throat.

"Ooh!" shouted Puar. "That's a nice swimsuit that girl is wearing." Oolong shot up like a rocket. He ran to the window.

"Where!? Where!?" shouted Oolong. He heard laughter behind him. He growled. He turned around.

"Milla!" shouted Oolong as he leaped at her. "You're alright!"

"Piggy!" shouted Milla as she hugged him.

"Pain never felt so good!"

"Sorry!" Later on the doctor came into the room. He told Milla that she had a clean bill of health and could leave the hospital soon. He let Bulma know that she'll be in a cast for a few more days, but after that she should be as good as new. They decided to wait until Bulma got better before they took off.

A few days later, Milla went back to the store she was in before the attack. She walked over to the spot she was in. She stared at the object that caught her attention. She could see the people from her memory in it. She could zoom in on one in particular.

"What you doing back here Milla?" asked a voice. Milla turned to see Bulma back in her usual outfit. She did where a sling to keep her arm in place, but she wouldn't be wearing it for long. She walked over to Milla. "See something that catches your eye?"

"Yeah." admitted Milla. "That one." She pointed to the case of leather bands. Bulma looked over at them. She spotted the one Milla pointed out.

She looked at Milla. She had a face that screamed, 'I want it!' The only time she had that face was when she saw good food. She was surprised when Milla didn't use her puppy eyes to try to get Bulma to buy it. Then again, Milla wasn't usually greedy like that.

Bulma got an idea as she walked out with Milla.

"I forgot something Milla." stated Bulma. "I'll be right back." Bulma ran into the store. Milla sat on the ground. She had some time to reflect on the memory she received.

By the size of her hand, she must have been a newborn baby at the time. That would mean her parents are probably either dead or really old. Her brother would be older than her, probably a teenager. She imagined them standing in front of an old wooden log house. There was one thought that kept replaying through her mind.

Her father said something to her brother. He said, 'Place all that love for her in a promise to protect her with your life. That is the secret to how I became the strongest...' and that's where it ended. Strongest what? Man?

She didn't have time to dwell on it. Bulma had just come out of the building. She held a small bag. She walked up to Milla. She kneeled down.

"Hold out your arm and close your eyes." ordered Bulma. Milla didn't want to argue, so she did as told. She heard Bulma open the bag. She felt something slide on her arm. "Okay! You can open them."

Milla opened her eyes. She smiled. She saw the armband she was looking at wrapped around its intended appendage. Looking at it helped her to imagine her brother. She looked to Bulma.

"Thanks!" said Milla as she carefully hugged Bulma.

"You tried to save me plus you've been such a good kid." argued Bulma. "You deserve it. Now come on! The guys are waiting for us."

They arrived at the truck. All the stuff was packed up and the guys were already in the truck. They got in and took off. They were on their way way to the next dragon ball. Yamcha suddenly saw someone in the road.

"Hang on!" shouted Yamcha. He slammed the breaks. They came to a complete stop. He looked out the front window. "Get out of the road you..."

He stopped when he noticed who was there. He rolled up the window and revved up the engine. It was too late, however, because a device already landed in the vehicle. It dispersed smoke all throughout the vehicle. Everyone began to pass out.

Milla saw Shu the ninja dog open the door and took Bulma's bag. She reached out to stop him. He smacked her hand away. He placed a bomb on the dash. Milla's tail pushed the bomb onto Shu's back as he ran off.

"Bad... doggie." said Milla as the world went black. Shu ran over to where Mai was hiding. He held up the bag.

"Mission accomplished!" shouted Shu. "If they wake up early, they'll be finished by the bomb." They laughed. They stopped, however, when they heard beeping. They tried to locate the origin of the noise.

"What's that noise?" asked Mai. Shu turned around. Mai's jaw hit the floor. The bomb was on Shu's back. He turned back around.

"Bomb?"

"Yep."

"Dragon balls."

"Okay." Mai ran behind a nearby hill. The bomb exploded. She ran back to find Shu covered in ashes. He looked at her.

"Let's get back to Emperor Pilaf before something else happens!" screamed Shu.

"Good idea!" agreed Mai as they made a run for the castle.

 **The Pilaf gang now have the dragon balls. Milla not only wears a bandanna, but an armband similar to Raditz's. Speaking of, Milla now knows that the strange image that recently ran through her head was actually a memory of her family. She still doesn't know about her saiyan blood, however, so there's still some mystery there. What do you think about this chapter? Let me know what you think in your review. Anywho, catch you guys later!**


	6. Pilaf Gang and One Angry Monkey

**I'm back! I have some news guys. From now on, all stories will have a one to two week update window. I've been updating too fast. I literally had to go back through the story once to add detail and I'd rather not do it again. Plus it gives me time see the reviews you guys post. I'm gonna stop talking now and get to the chapter. Oh almost forgot! I don't own Dragon Ball. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

Milla woke up. She grabbed at her head. She was on the ground, in the desert, with a headache. She coughed as pink vapor left her mouth. She shot up as she remembered what happened.

She looked behind her to see the truck still in one piece. She looked inside. Everyone was still there. Yamcha's face was on the top of the steering wheel, Bulma's head was on Yamcha's shoulder, Oolong was in the back floor board, and Oolong laid in one of the chairs holding the four star dragon ball.

Wait? Milla took the object from Oolong. She gasped. It was Grandpa's dragon ball! Oolong saved it!

She squealed in happiness. The others woke up. Yamcha screamed as he saw Bulma's head laying on him and Bulma screamed because both Yamcha and Milla were screaming. Oolong and Puar just covered their ears. Once the screaming stopped, Bulma ran to check on Milla.

"Are you alright?" asked Bulma.

"I'm better than alright!" shouted Milla. "Oolong saved Grandpa's dragon ball! Now those mean people don't have them all." Bulma was relieved. All that left when she let the words sink in.

She ran to look for her bag. She screamed when she couldn't find it. She screamed so loud that the glass in the area broke. Yamcha tried to calm her down, but his phobia wasn't helping. She finally stopped screaming and fell to her knees.

"All that hard work went down the drain." cried Bulma.

"Don't be sad Bulma." said Milla trying to cheer her up. She rummaged through the truck. She found the radar. She got an idea right then and there. She ran to Bulma.

"Could you show me how this works? Please?" She smiled when Bulma took it from her. Bulma looked at it. She pressed a button.

The display lit up.

"You click that button it displays the dragon balls." explained Bulma in monotone. "The arrow is us the blip is the dragon ball we have." Milla looked at the display. She tilted her head.

"Which one Bulma?" Bulma was starting to get mad. She took the radar from Milla and pointed at it.

"This one right here!" Milla was still confused.

"What about the five other ones?" Bulma looked at the radar. She counted the other blips.

"There are six there Milla. Those would happen to be the other..." Bulma was silent for a moment. She counted again. "The other dragon balls!"

Bulma shot up.

"All six of the other dragon balls are near by! We can still get them back!" She put the dragon radar away. She grabbed Milla's hand and Yamcha's shirt. "Let's go!"

They were interrupted by the sound of a crash. They looked over to see the car smashed into sandstone. They looked over to Puar and Oolong. Both animals looked at each other. Oolong was the first to speak up.

"I wasn't the driver!" shouted Oolong.

"But you're foot hit the shift when you woke up!" tattled Puar. Oolong gave off a nervous laugh. Bulma took a step forward. Oolong took a step back. No one had time to think as Milla zoomed in front of everyone.

"Hurry up before we loose them!" shouted Milla before she continued to run. The others followed suit. At Pilaf's palace, the owner of the building was celebrating. He had the dragon balls! All six of the glorious orbs.

"Six!" shouted Pilaf. He counted again. Those idiots only grabbed five of the dragon balls in the possession of those kids. He was furious. "Mai! Shu! Get your butts in here now!"

Mai and Shu soon arrived at the throne room. Pilaf pointed to the dragon balls.

"How many dragon balls do you see?" Mai and Shu began to count. Mai and Shu were in shock.

"Eight dragon balls!" shouted Shu. Mai deadpanned.

"Six." answered Mai.

"And do you know how many there are supposed to be?" asked Pilaf. Mai gulped.

"Twelve." answered Shu. Mai smacked Shu in the back of the head.

"There's supposed to be seven idiot!" shouted Mai. "They tricked us!"

"Exactly." said Pilaf with a calm voice. "Which means... You two should get your sorry tail ends out there and get that dragon ball!" Shu looked out one of the window as Emperor Pilaf continued his rant. He saw a cloud of dust approaching over the horizon.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Uh... Boss?" said Shu.

"Not now Shu!" scolded Emperor Pilaf. "I'm trying to think of a plan to get the last dragon ball from those..."

"The girl is on her way here!" Pilaf got out of his seat and ran to the window. He saw Milla coming straight for them, with her friends in tow. If she didn't stop she'd run straight into the door. "I think she's gonna ram down the door."

"That's impossible! No one is strong enough to..." He stopped talking as the castle shook. He looked at the security footage. He almost screamed as the girl got up and held her head for a bit.

"She actually busted through the door, with her head!" screamed Pilaf. "We have to do something!" As Pilaf tried to scramble a plan together, the others ran to Milla. Yamcha picked her up. Bulma checked her head.

"You okay Milla?" asked Oolong. Milla shook her head.

"I was in such a hurry I couldn't stop." sighed Milla. "I even forgot to knock." Yamcha and Puar laughed. Bulma just shook her head. She then roughed up Milla's hair.

"You think it's funny!" shouted a voice. They looked around.

"Look!" cried Milla as she pointed to a speaker.

"Do you know how much it cost to put in that door!? You think you can just barge into the castle of the great Emperor Pilaf and get away with it!?"

"It's only fair since you stole the dragon balls from us!" shouted Yamcha. "Just trying to return the favor. Now give them back!"

"You think I'll just hand over my ticket to world domination!? I can't believe the audacity you've shown! I'd have you thrown into a volcano if I owned one. The only other thing stoping me is that you have something I want! The last dragon ball if you please!"

Milla blew raspberries at the speaker as she held the orb towards the exit.

"If that's how it is then you leave me no choice." Vents began to open along the walls. Bulma quickly threw a capsule on the ground. A box of gas masks appeared. Everyone put on the masks.

"That trick won't work twice in the same day." stated Yamcha. Pilaf growled over the speaker. He then smirked.

"Alright then. Men, open fire!" Suddenly, Mai and Shu walked out wearing gas masks and holding machine guns. They began opening fire as the gang took cover. Milla pulled out the Power Poll.

She spun it towards the broken door. The gas began to exit the building. Yamcha pulled out his sword and went to try and attack Shu. He ran to another pillar. He cut Shu's gun in half as the dog ninja came by.

As Yamcha and Shu duked it out, Bulma pulled out a gun and began opening fire on Mai. She made sure to keep Mai from hitting the others. They would shoot multiple times then find new cover. They would repeat this action over and over again. Bulma looked to check on the others.

She noticed Oolong and Puar sneaking around. She kept covering them. Oolong was right beside Mai. He turned into a gun. Mai's gun was destroyed by one of Bulma's bullets.

She picked up Oolong. She pulled the trigger.

"Daa daa daa daa! Daa daa daa!" cried Oolong imitating a gun. Mai looked at the gun in her hands. Oolong turned back. Mai was ready to kill him.

"Now!" shouted Oolong. A hammer came flying from behind him. Mai dropped Oolong and ducked. The hammer turned into a large rock. It landed on her head knocking her unconscious.

Milla stopped twirling the poll as the gas had left the room. She turned to watch Yamcha locked in combat. He was clashing swords with Shu. Yamcha looked over at Milla. He smirked.

"Milla!" shouted Yamcha. "I think this puppy just needs a big hug!"

"Puppy!" growled Shu. "I'm an adult!" He was about to attack, when he felt a painful squeeze around his body. He couldn't push what was binding him away. He turned to see Milla seemingly trying to crush him.

Milla looked up at him. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"Puppy!" shouted Milla. He ran out of breath and fell unconscious. She held his head in her arms as she petted him. "There there puppy. It's okay."

Pilaf was freaking out. Both his minions were down. One literally hugged into submission. He had to do something. He got an idea.

The whole castle began to shake. The team looked around to find the source. Milla held tightly to Shu's head before she was pulled away by Bulma. They ran outside. A huge machine stomped out after them.

"You may have defeated my minions, but you'll never defeat me and my Pilaf Machine!" shouted Pilaf in rage. The machine charged at them. Milla jumped over it as the others took cover. She noticed something on its back. Time slowed down as Milla noticed the other dragon balls in a container.

"He's got the other dragon balls in a container on its back." stated Milla as she landed. Pilaf turned the machine around. He had to use the other dragon balls as bait so that he could swipe the last one out from under their noses. He resumed his assault. He flew at Milla again.

Milla quickly dodged to the side. She tried to whack the container off the back of the Pilaf Machine. It was partially successful as a hinge that held the canister there broke. That meant she had three more to go. She looked over to see Yamcha pulling Bulma off to the side.

Pilaf noticed that Bulma had a bag. The zipper was open a bit, revealing the four star dragon ball. Bulma pulled up the zipper realizing her mistake too late. Pilaf knew the girl would be easy pickings. The one problem, being Milla, reminded him that she was there by almost breaking another hinge holding the canister with the rest of the dragon balls.

Milla swung at Pilaf again. He grabbed the staff. She smirked.

"Power Poll Retract!" shouted Milla. She was suddenly pulled towards Pilaf. He let go of the poll but it was too late. She rammed her foot into the front of the robot. The glass protecting Pilaf cracked when she made contact.

"Uh oh." said Pilaf as the glass shattered. He was still. So were his opponents. "You idiot! Do you know how long it takes to make the glass of this machine!?"

They were still silent. They expected some tall gruesom guy. Instead they saw a little blue being with elf ears wearing a green, red and black tunic with a frill on the neck, blue pants, black shoes and a multi-colored hat. He was still complaining about the glass. He suddenly smirked and charged Bulma.

He shoved her to the ground as he stole the last dragon ball from them. He laughed maniacally as he took off as fast as he could. Milla went to chase after him, but some explosions got in her way. She fell on her but as Pilaf disappeared into the desert. Bulma thought up an idea.

"Oolong! Puar!" called Bulma. "Fly after him!" Oolong didn't like being bossed around, but that blue turd was getting on his nerves. He and Puar did as told.

Far off from the others. Pilaf was outside his machine placing the dragon balls all together. He quickly danced a jig of victory since he was the only one there. He cleared his throat. The age of Pilaf was about to begin.

"Eternal Dragon Shenron!" shouted Pilaf. "Grant me my wish!" The dragon balls began to glow. Suddenly, a light rose from them. A green Chinese dragon flew out of the dragon balls.

He swirled around till his head faced Pilaf.

"You who have summoned me, speak your wish and I shall grant it." said the mighty dragon. As this was happening, Oolong and Puar were quietly freaking out. They arrived too late. They knew they had to interrupt the wish, but neither of them could remember what Milla wanted. Puar flew out as Pilaf was about to state his wish.

"I wish me and my friends could know the taste of rainbows!" shouted Puar. Pilaf looked at him in rage. Really! Rainbows! Is that really what they were going to wish for.

No. This was a challenge to his soon to be rule.

"Very well." stated the dragon as his red eyes glew brightly. A taste filled the gangs mouths. Oolong stuck out his tongue. It had the colors of the rainbow on them. "Fair well."

The dragon glew as he disappeared. The dragon balls rose into the air. They glew brighter as they suddenly rocketed across the globe. Pilaf looked at the cat in anger. A shadow covered Puar and Oolong.

Back with the others, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Milla was still sad about not being able to wish Grandpa back to life, but at least Pilaf didn't get his wish. Plus, she now knows what a rainbow tastes like. Thank you to whoever came up with that. The relief was short lived as they heard huge machinery coming their way.

Shu and Mai were riding huge tanks. They came upon the group and aimed the barrels at them. They heard another machine arrive. They turned to see Pilaf holding a battered Oolong and a bruised Puar. They later found themselves chained to a wall in a room with a big glass dome over head.

"That's the last straw!" shouted Pilaf. "Since you can't seem to live for my rule, you will die before it! When the sun rises, the glass dome will magnify its power to such a degree that there will only be ashes where you stand! No amount of sunscreen will save you!" He laughed maniacally as he exited the chamber.

Yamcha looked over to Bulma. She was desperately trying to undo the bondage but to no avail. She was screaming about how she was too young to burn. She was generally upset. He turned away to stare at Oolong and Puar.

Oolong was saying his last apologies to Puar. Neither of them had the energy to shape shift, let alone talk in full sentences. Oolong suddenly shifted to how he actually liked the bone shattering hugs Milla gave him. He then turned back to his apologies to everyone. Yamcha turned to the saddest soul of them all.

Milla's head was down. She blew it. Her friends were gonna be burned alive and it was all because she wanted to go on some adventure to bring her grandfather back. She felt so selfish. She let her tears roll down her face.

Yamcha knew that they needed at least one last happy thing. He looked around. It was hard to find anything happy to point out. He looked up. Tonight was a full moon.

"At least we get a good view of the moon." sighed Yamcha. "Right guys?" They all looked up. He knew it would help calm everyone's nerves. He looked to everyone.

He didn't notice Milla's eyes stuck on the big white ball in the sky. She was so mesmerized by the moon. She had never seen it before. It was so... Her thoughts cut off there.

"Guys!" shouted Oolong. The others looked towards him as he pointed his foot at Milla. "Milla's starting to scare me!" They glanced over at Milla. They couldn't recognize the sweet little girl they knew.

She was grunting and growling as she thrashed around. She suddenly began to grow in size. The chains broke as her arms became to big to be contained. Her outfit began to tear. Her head changed to that of an ape.

The building could contain the beast no longer. The roof shattered and broke as the giant ape burst through. She walked forward, destroying the wall in front of her. She continued on her way towards Pilaf's castle. Inside, Pilaf was giving a speech.

"Men!" started Pilaf. "We have had a major set back today. The dragon balls won't be active for another year. Do not lose hope, however. Even if the age of Pilaf doesn't start today, it will still come!"

Mai and Shu looked around Pilaf as they felt the ground shake. They almost screamed as they saw a giant monkey walk towards the castle. They were in full panic mode. Their leader didn't even bother to look behind himself as the monster inched closer and closer. They tried to get his attention.

"Uh... Emperor Pilaf?" alerted the two lackeys.

"Don't interrupt me!" shouted Pilaf. "With those buffoons gone, there will be no one to stand in the way of my glorious rule! I will be the undisputed..."

"Emperor Pilaf!"

"What!?" He turned around. "What could possibly be more important than..." He stopped shouting as his eyes met the giant red eye of the ape. He turned to the two lackeys, before screaming to the top of his lungs and running to the exit.

Milla began pounding away at the building. It broke apart like a stack of wooden blocks. The Pilaf Gang barely had time to reach a vehicle before the wals came crashing down. Mai hit the gas as they zoomed out of the building. Pilaf looked back with tears in his eyes.

"My castle!" cried Pilaf as the vehicle continued to speed off. Meanwhile, Milla's giant tail smacked into the rest of the building that contained her friends. The whole place was coming down. Yamcha did something no one would expect. He picked Bulma up bridal style and ran for the exit with Oolong and Puar in tow.

They exited the building to see Milla destroy the last bit of Pilaf's castle. They were shocked at how such a sweet child could turn into a giant monster. They couldn't just leave her, but they couldn't get close to her either. They were surprised as the monster monkey fliched when a boulder landed on her tail. That gave Yamcha an idea.

"Her tail must be her weakness!" shouted Yamcha. He placed Bulma on the ground. He looked to Oolong and Puar. "Oolong. Stay here with Bulma. Puar. You're with me."

Bulma watched as Yamcha and Puar ran at Milla. She almost screamed as she saw Yamcha throw a rock at her head. Milla turned to face Yamcha. Yamcha threw another rock. This time it landed in Milla's eye.

She roared in pain as she charged Yamcha. Yamcha ran between her legs. He jumped off a piece of wall. He latched on to her tail and squeezed it. Milla began to move around disoriented.

"Puar! Now!" shouted Yamcha. Puar came up to the tail. He transformed into a huge pair of scissors. He cut off Milla's tail.

The giant creature screamed as she began to shrink. Her face went back to normal. The hair on her body began to disappear. Bulma's eyes widened as she pulled out the clothes she used for Milla's pajamas. She ran for the poor girl.

She saw Yamcha carrying her with his shirt wrapped around her. She quickly took Milla from him and put the clothes on her. The only part of her original outfit that seemed to survive was the armband, which was back to its normal size wrapped around her arm. Oolong came running over holding Milla's headband. Milla awoke as Oolong handed the garment to Bulma.

"Who took off ma headband?" asked Milla as she tried to sit up. The others began to check on her. She tried to get up, but she fell back on her bum. She felt at her back. "Who took off my tail!?"

They all looked at each other. How could they explain to Milla that she turned into a giant ape when she looked at the full moon. Would that mean that she was the monster that killed her grandfather? No one wanted to be the one to make her think that. Oolong spoke up.

"That Pilaf guy did it." lied Oolong. "You passed out when we tried to escape. As we were running. He came at us with a sharp blade. He cut off your tail thinking it was some kind of rope."

"When I get my hands on that no good elf!" shouted Milla. She noticed the others jolt. She wondered why. She suddenly realized what came out of her mouth and stood up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound bad!"

The others gave her an awkward laugh. They looked up at the moon. They escaped from that crazy place, but they lost the dragon balls. Mills knew the others probably wanted one of their wishes granted just as much as she wanted hers. She turned to apologize again, but Bulma held a finger over her mouth.

"Before you go on an apology spree, just know you don't have to worry about our wishes." proclaimed Bulma. "I've already got the perfect boyfriend." She put an arm around Yamcha. Yamcha looked at Bulma. He then turned his attention to Milla.

"And I'm not afraid of women anymore." said Yamcha. All that left were Oolong and Puar. Puar just stuck out his tongue to remind her of his wish. Oolong looked at the others. He then realized what they were trying to say.

"Hey." said Oolong. "Back when we were captured I wished we wouldn't die and guess what? We're alive right now. Besides, I probably woulda just...Never mind."

He knew if he finished that sentence, he would've been bacon. Milla looked to everyone. They did look happy. She still felt like they deserved an apology or two. Sensing it coming, Bulma pulled a fast one.

"So where are we off to now?" asked Bulma. "I know I'm gonna head home. You guys wanna come?"

"I've got nowhere else to be right now." answered Yamcha.

"I go where Yamcha goes." said Puar.

"How about you Milla?" asked Bulma. Now Milla really needed to apologize.

"Sorry Bulma." said Milla. "I promised Master Roshi that I'd train with him after our dragon ball hunt. I hope I didn't..." Bulma just began laughing. Milla was just to loving.

"It's okay Milla. We can always just hang out some time." Milla smiled. She hugged her friends. She then turned to Oolong. Oolong stretched out his arms for a hug.

"I guess this is goodbye for now right kid?" sighed Oolong. He really did enjoy this adventure. Sure he started off as a hostage, but these people really grew on him. He was sad that Milla wasn't heading to Bulma's with them but... He was brought out from his thoughts by Milla dragging him along.

"Come on Piggy!" shouted Milla. "Master Roshi's waiting for us! I don't wanna be late!" Oolong blinked multiple times. Did she just see him as some pet to drag around.

"Hang on Milla! I think I'd be better off going with... Huh!?" He stopped complaining as he saw the others take off in Bulma's plane. He sighed.

"Flying Nimbus!" shouted Mills as she jumped in the air pulling Oolong with her. The cloud flew below them. Milla hopped on and held on to Oolong. The cloud took of for Master Roshi's while Milla pulled Oolong up onto it. Oolong screamed as they took off for the island of the Turtle Hermit.

 **That's another chapter in the bag! The Pilaf Gang will return.** **We all know that those guys are annoying and persistent. They'll be back. Anywho, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like the changes? What do you think should be different about Milla's martial arts outfit? Let me know in a review. Until next time, see ya later!**


	7. Master Roshi and the Acorn Boy

**I'm late, I know. My life has been crazy with work, college and my other stories. I promise that this chapter will be worth the wait. You can tell by the title that the shipping will begin some point soon. I won't make you wait any longer. I don't own any form of Dragon Ball. On with the chapter.**

 _Kame House_

Master Roshi had his collection of magazines out in the open. They were of a mature nature, and he usually had them put away. The door to his house bursted open.

"We're here Master Roshi!" shouted Milla as she began to walk into the building. Master Roshi stood up with a frightened look on his face.

"Milla!" shouted Master Roshi. "You forgot to knock!" Milla gasped.

"I'm sorry!" She slammed the door shut. She knocked on the door and waited. She could hear the sound of doors being opened and closed. Master Roshi opened the front door.

"Now come in. How did things go Milla?" Milla looked down as she sat in a chair.

"We had to use the wish for something else because someone was about to make a bad wish." Roshi sighed. Bad men always mess with good deeds. He bet all his money that it was that little blue imp and his group that came to his island looking for the dragon ball. They really did deserve the hole in the side of their submarine.

Milla's head shot up.

"But now I'm here to train my... Oh yeah. My tail's already been cut off. I'll just say that I'm ready to train." Roshi looked at her.

"Who the heck..."

"Pilaf."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Milla laughed.

"No. Pilaf is the little blue guy who tried to make the bad wish and cut off my tail."

'When I get my hands on that little imp!' thought Master Roshi as he growled. He shook it off as it wouldn't do any good to dwell on the past. "My training won't be easy little one. Oh! I see you brought lunch."

Oolong took a step back.

"I ain't no one's lunch pal!" shouted Oolong. Milla jumped to Oolong's defense. Roshi laughed.

"Haven't ya ever heard of a joke? Anywho, let's get you a gi." As they began to get ready, a boat was making its way for the island. The captain of the boat, a short bald kid who seemed to lack a nose, was sporting a yellow short sleeved Chinese garb adorned with purple straps in each side. The sleeves were folded to make it sleeveless. He also wore orange Chinese pants with a purple belt on his waist, white shins and an ochre Chinese toe shoes. He spotted the island and put away his telescope.

He set his foot on top of the bow.

"I've finally found the turtle hermit." said the boy with determination. "Once I get him to train me, I'll finally..." He was cut off when the ship rammed into the beach. He was sent flying forward as he landed on the island. When he lifted his head, he saw something, rather someone, unexpected.

He saw a girl with long black hair and eyes of the same color standing over him. She was wearing an orange gi that had the kanji for turtle on the left pectoral area, a blue sash around the waist, a red and blue headband, a brown armband, and black shoes. She kneeled down to get a better look at him. Was this the turtle hermit? No it couldn't because the turtle hermit was supposed to be an old man.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl as she pulled the boy out of his thoughts. He quickly got up, not wanting to look like a wimp in front of a girl.

"Yeah I'm alright." said the captain of the small boat. "Who're you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be Son Milla. Is something making me look like someone else?" Krillin deadpanned.

"No. I was just asking who you were."

"Okay!" Master Roshi walked over. Krillin gasped.

"You must be Muten Roshi, the turtle hermit!"

"No I just happen to wear a turtle shell on my back, and live on an island all alone. Of course I'm the turtle hermit!" shouted Master Roshi. "Who're you and what do ya want?" Krillin quickly regained his composure.

"My name is Krillin sir. I come from the Orin Temple. I want to train under you." Milla jumped in front of them.

"You want to train while he stands on top of you?" asked Milla. Krillin once again deadpanned while Master Roshi just laughed. "What?"

"He means that he wants me to train him." answered Master Roshi. Milla gave him a reassuring "Oh" as she rubbed the back of her head. "In any case boy, give me one good reason I should consider training you." Krillin ran back to his ship. He came back with a stack of magazines.

Roshi looked at the one on top. He gawked as his face turned red. Milla started to walk over. Master Roshi quickly picked up the magazines and ran back to his house. Sounds of doors opening, shutting, then being locked were heard from the building.

He came out and beckoned the kids to his location. When they arrived, Krillin was caught off guard by Oolong sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I thought you live alone." said Krillin. "If she's your student then what's that pig doing here?" Oolong's ear twitched. He wanted to transform into something that could scare him. Milla didn't give him the chance.

"He's my piggy!" cheered Milla. She had to say it then. Krillin bursted into laughter. Oolong threw a rock at him.

"Very funny acorn." said Oolong.

"That's enough!" shouted Master Roshi. He cleared his throat. He turned to Milla and Krillin. "Before you two can train under me, I have a little task for you to complete. I need you to bring me a... maid."

"A maid?" questioned Krillin. Milla tilted her head. Krillin pushed some of her hair out of his face.

"What's that?" asked Milla. "Is it a food?" Krillin groaned.

"A maid is essentially a lady you pay to clean your house." Krillin rubbed his temples as Milla gave out another "Oh, okay."

"Yes a maid." answered Master Roshi. "There is a catch however."

"We have to..." began Milla.

"That means there's a condition. She has to be beautiful." Krillin frowned. Sailing all that time would take forever. However if that's what it took, then he'd go through the toughest storms to...

His thoughts were cut off as Milla pulled him along.

"Let's go find that maid!" shouted Milla. "We'll be back soon Master Roshi!"

"Back soon!" shouted Krillin. "Do you know how long it'll take to sail to the mainland and..."

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Milla's golden cloud flew over to them at her call. Krillin blinked multiple times. Milla hopped on. Krillin tried to hop on too, but he fell through.

"Darn it!" yelped Krillin as he fell on his bum. Milla laughed as she helped Krillin up on the cloud.

"Just hold on and you won't fall off." Krillin held on to her shoulders as they took off. They were gone for a while. Master Roshi exited his house as they returned. They had an elderly woman with them.

"Isn't she pretty Master Roshi?" asked Milla. Master Roshi walked over. He gave her a once over.

"Not gonna work." said Roshi.

"But she's the right age."

"Try someone a little younger." He walked back to the building. Milla turned to the elderly woman.

"Sorry Beatrice. I thought you were pretty. I'll take you back to the mansion." Milla carried the sad elderly woman back to her estate. She and Krillin returned with another woman, this time she looked to be somewhere between forty and fifty.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" scolded Master Roshi.

"Beatrice was seventy-five, Lula here is forty-one." introduced Krillin.

"I don't care if she's thirty-six, I said young." He walked back inside. Krillin scratched his head. Milla twiddled her thumbs. Krillin suddenly got an idea.

When he told Milla, she thought it was brilliant. Well, that was the case until...

"I ain't wearing that!" shouted Milla in protest. Krillin held up a standard maid uniform in her size and a blonde wig.

"If you don't wanna wear the blonde wig we can put your hair up in a ponytail." appeased Krillin.

"I don't care about the wig! I'm talking about the outfit! If I can't fight in it or it looks awkward I'm not wearing it!"

"It might be three strikes you're out Milla! You can fight in this, but what makes it so awkward?"

"It's all frilly and I don't wanna! What makes him wanna girl who wears this anyway!?"

"I'm not gonna answer that. Now put it on!" Krillin jumped at Milla. She instantly pulled out her poll and aimed it at him.

"Power Poll Extend!" The poll did as commanded and rammed into the bald boy. She catapulted him into a blonde teenager. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just didn't wanna wear the weird outfit he was trying to make me wear."

The blonde teen sat up as Krillin scooted back. She wore a light green tank top, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown fingerless gloves and red shoes with the Nike signia worn with green socks. She also spotted a red ribbon in her hair. She looked at the outfit. She turned to Krillin with rage filled eyes.

"So ya think it's funny to make girls wear frilly outfits just because huh?!" growled the blonde. Krillin backed up against the wall as the girl stood up. She pulled out an automatic rifle and pointed it at him. "Let's see how funny it is when you're Swiss cheese!" She let loose all the bullets.

Krillin danced as he avoided the deadly projectiles. He bumped into a counter. A pepper shaker fell over, dumping some of its contents on the blonde. She started scrunching her face.

She sneezed, then she puffed up in smoke. When the smoke cleared, the kids were in shock. A blue haired girl in the exact same outfit stood in the blonde's place but, thankfully for Krillin, she wasn't holding the gun. She saw Krillin with his back against the counter, gasped, and ran to check on him.

"Are you okay?" asked the once blonde teen. Krillin stared at her wide eyed.

"You don't remember what happened?" asked Krillin.

"I don't. Last thing I remember was going to the market and talking to this nice man. The next moment here we are." Krillin smirked. Not only would she fit Master Roshi's criteria but she'd be good pay back as well.

After getting her to agree to come with them, they took off on the nimbus. On the ride there, her and Milla has some girl talk. Milla learned that the girl's name is Launch and Krillin learned that girl talk can drive a man crazy. They arrived on the island. Master Roshi came out.

He gawked at the girl before him.

"That's more like it!" shouted Master Roshi. "She'll definitely do." He hopped around Launch, which seemed confusing to Milla. Some sand reached Launch's nose, causing Krillin to step back in fear. She scrunched her face.

She started to sneeze. Master Roshi stared in confusion at Krillin's expression. They waited for the sneeze, but it never came.

"What?" asked Launch. Krillin nervously laughed. She suddenly sneezed, causing Krillin to hide behind his ship. She was engulfed in smoke. Blonde Launch stood in her place.

She looked around. She noticed she was on an island. She looked towards Master Roshi. Her eyes lit up with the flames of rage.

"Oh so that's how it is eh?!" growled Launch.

"What?" asked Master Roshi.

"Kidnap the defenseless teenager and take her to an abandoned island. You know what? I'm gonna show ya why ya nevah should've kidnaped the 'defenseless girl!'" She then pulled out the automatic rifle again and opened fire. Master Roshi, like Krillin, danced to the beat of the bullets.

"Don't you remember miss Launch?" asked Milla. The blonde stopped shooting the old coot, turned around and noticed the girl from the restaurant. "When you're hair was blue, you said you'd take a job as a maid for Master Roshi." Launch blinked multiple times.

"That dang sister of mine." grumbled Launch. "The pay better be good!" Master Roshi scooted back.

'Maybe I shoulda just trained them in the first place instead of using them.' thought Master Roshi as he slowly stood up. "Uh... the pay is very nice my dear." Master Roshi then looked around. Four people, a turtle, and a pig wouldn't be able to live on such a small island. "Looks like we'll need to move shop to a bigger island."

After a bit of time, Master Roshi began the search for a new island to call home. It took him a few days of searching, even though he had the plane from Bulma. He once considered moving to an island that was similar to his original one. That motion was shattered, however, when Milla and Launch went off to explore. They landed on a large island after spotting something shine.

Milla took the lead as they enter a forest. There were many interesting animals and plants. Whether Launch was blue or blonde, she enjoyed the sights. Milla stopped to look at a flower. She suddenly saw the shining object.

She walked towards it and picked it up. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that it seemed to be a strange piece of eyewear. It was a device that had an arm with a green glass panel extending in front of it. She pressed a button on the side.

The glass began to jitter with some strange symbols appearing on it randomly. It stopped on a few symbols. She was confused. She stood up to walk away. As a branch of one of the trees moved, the sunlight reflected off something big and hit Milla's eyes.

"Ow!" cried Milla as she rubbed her eyes. Launch came running. She grabbed Milla's shoulders.

"You alright girl?" asked Blonde Launch. Milla shook her head as she opened her eyes.

"I'm alright. The light reflected off of..." She turned her head. She didn't know how to describe the strange metal object. Her and Launch took some careful steps towards it.

It seemed to be a metal sphere with a red glass as the only view of the outside world. It was open, revealing the white cushioned interior. It seemed to only support a single individual. There were a multitude of buttons on the walls. Milla reached out to touch one, but was stopped by Launch as she grabbed her wrist.

"It ain't a good idea to mess with things ya don't understand kid." scolded Launch.

"I know but, it feels so familiar." sighed Milla. She got an idea. "We've gotta get this back to Master Roshi's."

"You crazy?! We can't get this thing off the island! We'd need a huge ship!"

"Maybe we can get Master Roshi to choose this place."

"Ya know he ain't gonna choose this place. It's too big." Milla frowned. She looked up to argue with Launch, but she was confused by the look on Launch's face. "Oh wow!"

Milla turned to see what Launch was talking about. She gawked in awe. A little past the large trees was a waterfall. It poured over into a large, crystal clear lake. Milla looked back at Launch to see the blonde smirk back at her.

"I got a plan." said the blonde. Milla smirked as she leaned closer to her friend. Launch began telling her her idea. After getting back on the Nimbus, they took off for the old island. When they arrived, they found Master Roshi readying to make the move.

"Master Roshi wait!" shouted Milla. She jumped off the cloud, causing Launch to have to quickly hop off before she fell through. "You won't believe what we found."

"Alright I'll humor ya." said the old hermit. "What'd ya find?"

"We found the best Island ever! It's perfect!" Master Roshi pushes up his glasses.

"Sorry kid but I've already found an island to call home. It's just big enough to hold us all."

"But we found one that's even bigger! It has a forest and...and..."

"No but's." Launch rubbed Milla's head. Milla turned from Master Roshi. She looked at Launch with a smile Master Roshi couldn't detect.

"That's fine Milla." said Launch with a devious grin. "I guess we'll just have to fly to the island to use the waterfall. It'll be nice to have it to ourselves." Master Roshi stopped listening at that last sentence. His face reddened.

"Alright. I can live with that." Muten Roshi may be an old hermit, but he was no idiot. He knew he was being played. Plus he knew how to play this game.

Then again...

"Aw fine! I'll check it out!" conceded Master Roshi. Milla smirked. They made their way over to the island. Master Roshi wasn't to fond of the size. He liked a small lone island in the middle of nowhere.

Milla pulled him along into the forest. Suffice to say the nature was nice. The interesting flowers, the beautiful birds, the clearing in the trees with a turtle statue... Wait... He pulled on Milla's hand and walked to the statue.

It was made of limestone, save for the bronze plaque on the side. He walked over to the plaque and read it aloud.

"To commemorate our time spent on this..." started Master Roshi. His eyes widened. "DRAGON TORTOISE!"

"What now?" asked Milla in confusion. The island started to shake a little. A mountain rose in the distance. Master Roshi ran for the mountain with Launch and Milla following suit. When they arrived, Master Roshi was crying while the girls were gawking.

The head of the creature was huge. It had grey scales, a black beak, a huge mossy crest atop its head, green water plants hanging from the bottom jaw, and brown eyes. It turned its head around to look at the visitors on its back. Roshi took two steps towards it.

"When I was younger I began to search for one of these." started the old hermit. "I searched for decades. Checking every island, big or small, just to at least catch a glimpse of this magnificent wonder of nature. Alas, I was never able to find one. It took you a day to find this one when I searched so long to no avail!"

The tortoise leaned its head closer to them. It specifically made its way towards Milla. Milla patted its beak.

"Hi there big guy!" shouted Milla. "I'm Milla! What's your name?" The tortoise opened its mouth. Launch was preparing for the worst.

"GOOOLLLLRRROOONN!" roared the creature in response. Milla laughed as her hair stood in the air from the force of her new friends breath.

"Nice to meet you Gollron! This is my teacher Master Roshi and the blonde girl is Launch." Gollron turned its head to the others. Master Roshi put its hand on the cheek.

"In all my years..." began the old coot. The tortoise raised its head. Milla remembered something.

"Hey Gollron! Can we live on your back?!" Master Roshi gawked at Milla. Asking a dragon tortoise if you could live on its back wasn't really herd of. Just as Master Roshi was about to scold Milla, a loud sound came from the crest on Gollron's head.

Suddenly, the beach they landed on had enough room to hold a small building. Gollron stuck its head back in the water.

"Thank you!" Milla gave a respectful bow. Master Roshi stood there for a moment. They found it in a day, and now they convinced it to let them live on its back. He ran for the plane he used to get here.

He was ready to bring the building all the way across the ocean when Krillin pointed to the sea.

"What the heck's with that island!" shouted the worried monk. "It's coming right for us!" Master Roshi looked to the sea and gawked. Milla and Bluenette Launch were riding Gollron over to the island. The tortoise turned and slowly brought the side it prepared up to the island.

"What the heck Milla!" shouted Oolong.

"This is Gollron!" shouted Milla. "She's a dragon tortoise and our new home!"

"She?" asked Krillin.

"Yes she!" shouted Master Roshi. "Now help me move all this onto her back!" Krillin did his best to help. Once everything was on her back, Gollron began to swim away. Master Roshi quickly built the house.

"I can now go anywhere and have the comforts of home! I also get to see the life of a dragon tortoise! This is the happiest day of my life!" Krillin walked up to the over excited hermit.

"When do we start training?" asked Krillin. Master Roshi looked at his student with a serene smile.

"Let me have this day boy. We'll start Thursday."

"But it's Friday!"

"Exactly!" Master Roshi seemingly danced his way into the house.

'Weirdo.' thought Krillin. He looked around. He noticed something was off. 'Where's that girl? Milla right?'

The girl in question was back at the area with the strange metal sphere. She looked at it. A memory flashed in her head. It was as if she was inside a vehicle like it as it was crashing into the earth. The hatch opened and she began to fall.

She was brought out of the memory by Krillin's voice.

"Milla!" shouted the acorn boy. "Master Roshi says to call it a night!"

"Coming!" shouted Milla. She began to make her way back to the house. She stopped to look back at the sphere. 'I'll be back.' She ran for Kame House.

 **Told you it'd be worth it. Not only is Milla not the only saiyan on earth, but Master Roshi gets to live on the back of a dragon tortoise. There are two questions that need to be answered.**

 **1: Who is this mysterious saiyan? Is it an OC or is it an OG character. I'll probably have a poll on that later on.**

 **2, and this is probably one of the biggest questions that could be asked for this fic: What's Krillin's last name. It's never mentioned in the show, and the maker of Dragon Ball never told us his last name.**

 **Let me know what you think for both questions in a review. Until next time, catch ya later!**


	8. Training Begins

**Back for a chapter again! Sorry for being late. Finals, graduation, other stories, all that jazz. Then I had the dreaded writer's block. I'm gonna have more time over the summer so I'll have a better chance of posting within the time frame. **Anywho, Time to check out the first few days of training that Milla and Krillin have. I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise, I only own my OCs and parts of this story. Let's get this show on the road!****

Master Roshi was meditating outside, enjoying the beautiful sunny day. It's been a week since Milla convinced the dragon tortoise to let them live on it's back, and the Turtle Hermit has been enjoying every single day of it. He knew that today was the start of the two youngest residents' training, but they could wait a few more minutes. Besides, the equipment was already prepared and Gollron could easily take them to the main land. Speaking of, the dragon tortoise didn't seem to share the same thought process on training day.

She let out a quiet tune through her crest. Suddenly, water came out from under Master Roshi, sending him flying into the air. He quickly fell back to the shell with a hard thud. He mumbled about dang geysers, before remembering that he lives on a dragon tortoise. He looked at Gollron with anger.

"I'll train them when I'm good and ready!" shouted Master Roshi before he resumed meditating. He was suddenly sent flying again, only this time he landed in the ocean. He spewed out water as he reached the surface. He swam back onto the shell and tried to catch his breath. "FINE I'LL GET THEM STARTED!"

He made his way inside the house. He saw Oolong napping on the couch. He growled as he saw one of his magazines laying on the pork chop's chest. He wacked the pig with his cane.

"What the heck was that for!" shouted the pig as he rubbed his head.

"Put all those magazines away." ordered Master Roshi. "I'm waking up the girls and I don't want them seeing them." Oolong got a scheme going through his head.

"What'll ya do if I don't?"

"I'll tell them their yours and you can face Launch's wrath." Oolong quickly began to put up the articles as Master Roshi continued to walk through the house. He skipped the room Krillin was in because he wanted to get the most eager student up first. He was nearing the room that the girls were in, when he thought of something. The thought made his face run red as he slowly opened the door, expecting to see Milla and Good Launch laying in the bed. He silently screamed as he saw Bad Launch, who he was very afraid of.

He noticed Milla sit up and rub her eyes. He beckoned her to walk towards him, not wanting her to wake the blonde and face her wrath. Milla yawned out loud, not paying attention to the palling face of her master. Launch yawned as she got up from the bed. Master Roshi quietly yet quickly pulled the door just enough to where he hopefully wouldn't be seen. Launch opened her eyes and saw Milla groggily looking at her.

"Mornin' Launch." yawned Milla as she stretched. Master Roshi waited for something bad to happen to Milla or for Good Launch to suddenly appear.

"Morning Milla." replied Launch as she pulled some hair out of her face. She rubbed Milla's head, seeing the small smile of the little fighter. "Sleep well?" Milla nodded her head in response, before looking behind the blonde.

"Morning Master Roshi." Milla waved at the old hermit, who quietly shrieked at being discovered. Launch turned to see him through the small crack in the door. He chuckled as her eyes were lit with rage. She pulled out the assault riffle.

"Get out ya sorry excuse of a..." Whatever she said last was cut off by the sound of the rifle going off in rapid fire. Master Roshi danced as he tried to dodge the bullets. He ran down the hall, almost running over Krillin. The boy quickly moved out of the way of his frightened master, not wanting to become a pancake.

It took a few minutes for Launch to cool down before her and Milla got ready for the day. It took an hour for Master Roshi to get over his fear and begin to teach Milla and Krillin. The two students waited while their master grabbed something from the house. He came out with the most surprising thing they thought he'd bring. Large purple turtle shell things that looked like they could be strapped on.

"What the heck are those for?" asked Krillin. Milla gave him a deadpanned look because even she could tell what they were for and she didn't have to be told.

"You put these on while training." answered Master Roshi. Krillin looked at him in confusion. Milla knew that Krillin would take a while to convince, so she hatched a plan to make this go by faster.

"I guess you're not man enough to wear one." said Milla with a smirk on her face. Launch tried to hold back a laugh from the house. Krillin was not about to let someone insult his manhood, especially a girl. He quickly grabbed the shell from Master Roshi and put it on, mumbling about being a man. He suddenly regretted the move as he felt the weight of the shell dragging him down.

"See I'm manly." shakily said Krillin as he tried to keep himself from falling over. Milla crossed her arms and looked at Krillin, grin blaring and eyebrow raised. He started to fall over, but caught himself as he stretched his arms forward. "Totally manly." He suddenly fell flat on his face, groaning as he scrambled to get back up.

Milla snickered as Master Roshi picked up the shell and pulled Krillin out of it. Krillin once again dropped to the ground, but he quickly got up and popped his back.

"Whoops!" shouted Master Roshi. "I must have grabbed the advanced weights. Let me go get the right shells." He then walked into the house, trying to find the proper equipment. Milla tried to hold back a laugh as Krillin gasped for air.

"You okay Krillin?" asked Milla. Krillin looked over at Milla, eyes wide.

'Does it look like I'm okay?' asked Krillin subconsciously. He grumbled a bit in frustration. "Define okay." Milla couldn't hold it anymore. She burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you didn't notice the weight on the inside of the shell!" Krillin's face went from surprise to anger.

"You knew how much those things weighed!?" Krillin was about to jump Milla, when a cane bonked him on the head. He turned to see Master Roshi with the training shells on the ground next to him.

"Sparring doesn't start till later." said Master Roshi as he picked up one of the shells. He tossed it to Milla. She grunted while she started to get it on. Krillin chuckled not only at the sight of Milla in the shell, but the fact at how she didn't sound very lady like trying to get it on. He walked up to her clapping.

"Not very girly are ya?" asked Krillin, trying to insult the girl. Milla just smirked as she put her hands behind her head.

"Nope." honestly answered Milla. "I might like pink but I also like to get down in the dirt." Krillin looked at her in shock. Either she was oblivious to the insult or she wore it with pride. It drove him crazy how she hid the answer so well.

After Krillin put on the shell, Master Roshi took them to the main land for the first training exercise. They prepared to take on the most brutal training ever. Be it carrying heavy rocks up a mountain, wrestling large forest creatures, or endurance training in extreme environments, they were ready. They noticed their master start to reach for something out of his plane. They readied to receive the extreme... Are those boxes of glass milk jugs?

"I call this part of training milk delivery." said Master Roshi. Milla looked confused while Krillin was just outraged.

"So you're making us work instead of training." flatly stated Krillin.

"You're wearing the weights aren't ya?"

"Yeah but..."

"Then yer training!" Master Roshi handed them a box each. "Now move it or lose it!" They quickly ran, trying not to drop the milk. Krillin accidentally dropped a bottle.

"You break it you buy it!" shouted Master Roshi as he bonked Krillin in the head. It took them a while, but they finally finished their boxes. Now they were waiting for... Of course he had more boxes. Krillin groaned in exhaustion and anger. Was his training just getting them to do chores for him or what?

Milla didn't wanna give up on the old hermit. Sure, this seemed like child labor, but there must've been some purpose behind it. Maybe it's like that Karate Kid movie Bulma showed her one night. She had to think of a way to get Krillin more hyped for the training. She got a fun idea.

"How about we make it into a race?" offered Milla. "Whoever gets done faster while dropping the least milk jugs wins. Master Roshi can even keep count of how many milk jugs get dropped." Krillin looked at her in surprise, before grinning at the challenge.

"You're on!" shouted Krillin as he grabbed one of the boxes. Master Roshi was impressed at Milla's resourcefulness. This was getting interesting.

"These are the last boxes you two, so make this count." said Master Roshi as Milla grabbed her box and got ready. "On your marks..."

"GET SET! GO!" shouted Krillin as he started to run, trying to get an early lead. Milla growled in anger as she ran to catch up. They quickly made their way through the small town, doing their best to get the deliveries done. There were a few drops, mostly from Krillin, but they kept the accidents to a minimum.

When they finally finished, they made their way to Master Roshi, making sure they didn't drop the left over jugs. Master Roshi was tallying the scores as they arrived.

"What's the score master?" asked Krillin as he tried to catch his breath. Master Roshi pondered over the results, before turning to his students. Well, more like student because Milla was still a bit off. He waited till she truly arrived before telling them the scores.

"Acorn boy." said Master Roshi as he pointed to Krillin.

"Krillin, sir." corrected Krillin in annoyance.

"Whatever. You got here first, taking 45 minutes. You dropped the most jugs, however, so you have a large penalty." He then pointed to Milla. "Milla. You are the opposite. You dropped the least bottles but took 50 minutes to get here."

"So who won?" asked Milla. They patiently awaited the results. Krillin smirked as he prepared to gloat about how he did so well. There's no way she beat him with a five minute distance.

"You tied." That sentence right there made Krillin cringe. They tied!?

"There's always next time right Krillin?" Krillin was so confused about how calm she was. How could someone be this laid back? First it was the comment about not being much of a girl, now both of them tying in a race that she insisted. He couldn't imagine anyone like that back at the temple.

"I guess." sighed Krillin. Master Roshi walked over to his plane and prepared to take off. They followed him on the nimbus until he reached a mountain. Around the mountain were large mounds of dirt. Milla wondered what caused all these mounds, but she knew it would probably be explained soon enough.

They hopped off of the cloud as Master Roshi searched for something in the plane. He pulled out two buckets as his students walked over. He set the buckets down, then he gestured to the mountain.

"This is Great Mole Mountain." explained Master Roshi. Milla had a look of understanding, which contrasted Krillin's look of confusion.

"Why's it called Great Mole Mountain?" asked Krillin. Before Master Roshi could answer, the earth began to rumble. A mound suddenly started to expand towards them. It stopped right in front of them, then a large mole with rocky lumps on its back rose from the mound. It stared at them for a bit, before returning to the mound and burrowing in a different direction.

"That would be why." Krillin looked at his master in surprise. His master was being a little too calm. He looked to Milla, hoping that maybe she'd be having a normal reaction. He saw her eyes wide open, but not in fear. She suddenly jumped in the air.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" shouted Milla at the top of her lungs. Krillin deadpanned.

"There was nothing cute about that monster!" shouted Krillin in disagreement. Milla looked at him, smile still plastered on her face.

"Did you not see his small eyes and his cute little nose? It was clearly the most adorable big creature I've seen! Cuter than a panda!" Krillin rolled his eyes.

"Right." Krillin felt a bonk on his head. Master Roshi cleared his throat.

"Cute or not, we won't be killing or cuddling them." said Master Roshi, gaining a sad "AW" from Milla. "We need to refill the holes left by their tunnel." Milla gasped.

"But that's a path back home for him!" objected Milla. This time she received the lump on the head.

"I didn't say we were filling the tunnel! We're just filling the holes that are left on top of the tunnels!"

"Oh. OKAY!" Master Roshi sighed. This girl was a handful. He grabbed the buckets and handed his students one each.

"You need to fill the buckets with dirt and then find a small hole to fill. You'll know when it's a tunnel when you see glow moss. That's the stuff great moles use to clean their backs. They can't live without the stuff." After listening to their master's instructions, they began filling the holes.

There were actually quite a few holes around the area. Most of the holes they found were from these tunnels. When dirt didn't work, they used large stones to fill the void in the ground. At first, Krillin thought the dirt would just fall into the bottom of the tunnel, making the whole exercise pointless. He was proven wrong, however, when the glow moss in the cave acted like a barrier, keeping the dirt out of the tunnel as a whole. Milla found that glow moss would make an excellent trampoline.

After finishing all the holes they could find, the two students returned to their master with empty buckets in tow. Master Roshi smirked. He knew what was on their minds.

"You must really want to rest by now." said Master Roshi. They looked at him for a while.

"That would be nice." huffed Krillin as he tried to catch his breath. Milla looked back and forth between her companions.

"But we haven't even sparred yet." protested Milla. Okay... He didn't know what one of them was thinking, but he still had the acorn boy. He sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"We'll take a break before heading for the next part of training." said Master Roshi. Krillin let out a huge breath of relief and sat down. Milla sighed in disappointment and grabbed two water bottles. She walked over to Krillin and handed him one of the bottles, which he quickly gulped down the beverage, trying to relieve himself from the heat of training. She plopped down next to him and sighed, disappointed that she had to wait a while.

Krillin gasped as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his arm before turning to Milla. He saw the disappointment in her face. She must've really wanted to spar. It's not like he felt bad for wanting to take a break or anything, but he has no experience with girls so even if he wanted to do something, he wouldn't know what to...

A noise suddenly rang through the air. Both Turtle School students looked around. They heard the noise again. It sounded like some sort of animal call. Milla ran off towards the origin of the noise, and Krillin followed suit moments later.

They continued to run until they approached the mountain. They slowed down as they saw a large truck with the back open. There were a few guards near the truck, but they seemed to be on break. Milla tapped Krillin's shoulder and pointed towards a cave with multiple men waiting in front of it. Suddenly, a machine came forward, dragging a great mole out of the darkness.

These men were poachers.

"This boy will make a good sell to the RR, right boys?" said a man as he crouched down to the face of the unconscious beast. The men cheered as the machine drew closer to the truck. Krillin knew they had to get Master Roshi. They had to... and Milla's tiptoeing over to the front of the truck.

"MILLA!" quietly shouted Krillin as he tried to call his companion back over. He watched her try to lift the truck, but he knew there was no way she could... The truck suddenly flipped over onto it's side, causing Krillin to silently shriek in horror and in awe. The men turned around to see the event before them. One of them, obviously the leader, took a step towards the vehicle.

"What the heck messed with the truck?" asked the leader in rage. A few guys began to walk towards the truck, keeping their guns at the ready. Suddenly, a large poll swiped across the area, smacking into some of the men. Most were sent flying, while others went unconscious. The three henchmen who were left standing began firing in the direction the rod originated from.

Milla came down from above them and landed on one of their shoulders. She began punching and clobbering at the head of her opponent. She jumped from him and kicked the second one in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. The third aimed his gun at her. Before he could shoot, however, he was kicked between the wickets by Krillin.

Milla gave him a thumbs up as the third man fell to the ground squealing. She leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. Before Krillin could make some kind of attempt to understand, a gunshot went off. He looked over to the boss of the group, who held a shot gun in his hands. He snickered at the two kids in front of him.

"Ain't this a cute scene?" said the boss as he gestured to the fact that Milla was on top of him. Milla quickly hopped up and got the Power Poll at the ready. Krillin took a fighting stance next to her. "Now normally I'd let a couple of cute little kiddies like you run along and play Ring Around the Rosy, but ya had to knock over my truck and mess with the biggest score of my career. Hope you get ta cuddle up in other world."

He raised his gun to finish the job. Milla prepared to extend the poll towards the guy, but she suddenly smirked. The man prepared to fire, but he was suddenly hit over the back of his head. He fell to the ground, revealing Master Roshi with his cane in the air. He lowered the cane and resting on it.

"I give ya a few hours ta rest and you stop a gang of poachers." grumbled Master Roshi, hiding his relief. He tied up the arms of the leader first thing, just so there wouldn't be any more trouble. He looked up from his handiwork to find Milla and Krillin doing the same for the goons. He smirked a bit, before lowering it as his student looked in his direction. "The authorities should be here in a few minutes, so I want you to go pack up the plane for me while I turn in the criminal group."

Milla went straight to work. Krillin joined her after grumbling over the hermit taking all the credit for their work. Master Roshi quickly explained the situation one more time before receiving the reward for the criminals' capture and returning to the plane. He found Milla washing her face as Krillin loaded the last bag into the plane. He watched Krillin turn and stare at Milla for a bit, either in admiration or annoyance, but which one the old hermit didn't try to find out.

Master Roshi clapped his hands together, smirking at his students lightning fast reaction.

"Now that all this is settled, it's time for the last part of the training day." proclaimed Master Roshi. Milla's face became plastered with a huge grin.

"Sparring!" shouted Milla. "Yes!" Milla quickly grabbed Krillin and hopped on the nimbus. She impatiently waited for Master Roshi to get in the plane and take off. After a bit of flying, they reached a desert area with a ton of rock formations.

They quickly landed, with Milla jumping off before Krillin could. As a result of this, Krillin fell through the cloud.

"Milla!" shouted Krillin. "Warn a guy next time will ya!?" Milla was currently doing stretches, getting ready for what she knows will be her favorite part of the day. She smirks at Krillin as she's doing arm stretches.

"I just can't wait to spar!" shouted Milla. "I've never had a sparring partner my age. The only sparring I've had was with Grandpa." Krillin looked on in jealousy as Milla continued to stretch. There was no way that he was letting a girl beat him at a physical activity, again.

It wasn't even a boys vs girls thing. There was something about Milla that just made him feel weird. She wasn't like anything he heard about girls. The only things she and other girls had in common, at least from what he heard of them, was the long hair and the admiration for pink. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he also began to stretch.

After they finished, they followed Master Roshi to a ravine. There was a good bit of shade and multiple rock formations standing tall and proud. There was one rock, however, that was shorter than the rest. Master Roshi hopped up on top of the rock. He motioned his students closer.

"Alright." said the old hermit. "Here's how this part of the day is gonna go. First, you two are gonna fight it out till one of you surrenders or I determine that the battle should end. The winner will try to knock me off this rock. No weapons allowed and no biting, but other than that, no holds barred."

The two students nodded and turned to each other. They each hopped back a distance and entered their fighting stances. A lone breeze blew through the ravine. A tumble weed crossed the field, running into the old master's rock. Master Roshi nodded, starting the match.

Milla jumped forward, cocking a fist back. Krillin dodged to the right, but he found himself in a kick from the girl he was trying to avoid. Krillin was sent tumbling into one of the rock formations. He hopped up and ran at Milla. He tried to sweep her feet out from under her, but she hopped up and avoided his sweep.

He then struck her gut with his fist. She gauged a bit, but she caught herself before she could fall over. She looked up and smirked at the acorn boy. She threw a punch forward, which Krillin blocked. She threw another, only for the same result.

She opened her hands and clasped his. Krillin gasped as she threw him into another rock formation. He shook his head as he tried to get back in the game. He squealed as he dodged to the side, avoiding Milla's punch. She yelped and grabbed her hand as Krillin got up to his feet.

"You alright?" asked Krillin. Milla shook her hand in the air for a bit as she tried to bight back her tears of pain.

"I'm alright." answered Milla. "Just hurt a bit." She wiggled her fingers for a bit, then reentered her fighting stance. Krillin smirked and did the same. They suddenly exchanged multiple blows and blocks.

Milla threw Krillin towards another formation, but this time he jumped off it and towards her. She dodged to the left, only to meet the foot of Krillin. Unlike with her similar tactic before, however, Krillin wasn't planning on kicking her. He suddenly went into a spiral as he fell towards Master Roshi. The old hermit caught Krillin, and set him down on the ground.

"And with that, Milla wins the spar." proclaimed Master Roshi.

"No wait!" shouted Krillin as he got back to his feet, albeit wobbling from side to side. "I can still fight!" He went to enter his fighting stance, but he fell onto his hands and knees. Milla ran over to check on him, scooting as she came to a stop. She squatted down to check him over.

"You okay Krillin?" asked Milla. "I didn't mean to mess up that awesome move." Krillin looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me!" shouted Krillin. Master Roshi prepared to hear the boy grumble about being beaten by a girl. "You were the one with the awesome moves!" Or maybe he'd go for complementing the girl. The old Master was done trying to predict his students' personalities for the day.

"Really?"

"The way you recovered from hurting your hand like *SNAP* was pretty tough. Plus the way you threw me like I was a brick was very unexpected." Milla's face flushed red. She hadn't been complemented like that before, let alone from a boy. She looked down and played with a strand of her hair.

"Thanks." Master Roshi cleared his throat, catching his students' attention.

"I believe that it's time to see if you can get me off this rock young lady." said Master Roshi as he entered his fighting stance, making sure not to leave the rock. Milla smirked and entered her fighting stance. She noticed how uneven her master was, but she knew that he wouldn't make it that easy. She leapt at him, going for a body blow. Master Roshi, however, grabbed her hand and threw her behind him. Milla caught herself, skidding across the ground as she came to a stop.

"Enough strength to flip a truck but you can't land a blow on an old hermit." stated Master Roshi. Milla smirked.

"Insults don't work on me!" shouted Milla as she went for another attack. Master Roshi sighed at how she seemed to be going for the same tactic. He grabbed her hand once again, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his jaw. Milla had dealt an uppercut to his chin while he was distracted with her other fist. He yelped in pain as he fell from the rock.

"I did it!" proclaimed Milla for all to hear. Master Roshi rubbed his jaw as he got up.

"That was unexpected, but it was also beginners luck young lady." retorted Master Roshi. "I was gonna go easy on ya to gauge your skills, but it seems I went a little too easy. Looks like the sun's goin down. We best get home and sleep because we'll be doin' this again tomorrow."

Milla groaned in disappointment, but she admitted that she was worn out and got on the cloud. Krillin hopped on behind her and grabbed on to her shoulder. Milla felt an awkward feeling rush through her body as she gasped.

"Everything alright?" asked Krillin with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." partially lied Milla. It was true that she was alright, but she didn't know what the weird feeling was. It never happened before when Krillin grabbed her shoulder. She decided to ignore it for now as the nimbus flew off after the old hermit's plane. Once they returned to Gollron, Milla and Krillin ran straight inside the Kame House.

Master Roshi chuckled at the sight. Kids will be kids. He grabbed his cane and began walking towards the building. When he was halfway there, however, Blonde Launch came out of the building. The old hermit was frightened and confused, but his mood changed to terrified when he saw the magazine in Launch's hand.

"I... uh... guess you found one of Oolong's magazine's eh?" lied Master Roshi, trying to save himself.

"It's funny ya mention the magazine boss, 'cause I found it while cleaning the house." said Launch, dropping the magazine and pulling out her gun. "It was locked in your room, along with hundreds more, each one uglier than the last." Master Roshi began to tiptoe towards the plane, but he was cut off by bullets. He let out a frightened laugh, before running off into the forest. "Get back here ya ugly old..." The rest of what she said was drowned out by the sound of her gun.

 **So there ya have it. The shipping has begun. I'm not entirely aware of how the training actually went, but I went off a statement from a clip of the original series where Goku mentioned their training being moving dirt and delivering milk. I also wanted to add my own lore to Milla's version of the world. I once again want to apologize for being late. I'm going to work hard on making sure that I get the stories done on time. There's still the matter of the mysterious pod on Gollron's back, but the answer will come later in the story. I would love to hear you're guess at the mystery as well as you're opinion of the story so far in a review bellow. Until next time, see ya later!**


	9. Prepare for Launch, Tournament Time!

**Back again! I noticed that there haven't been many reviews for most of the newer chapters. Are you guys still interested or did I do something to throw you off? It's just something I noticed, and it kind of has me worried a bit. Anywho, we're coming up to the first tournament, and Milla's itching to get in a good fight. Let's get on with the story. I don't own Dragon Ball. I only own Milla and any other OC's I come up with. Let's get on with the show.**

 _Age 749, November 12._

 _Gollron, Middle of the Ocean._

Milla was shadowboxing by a tree. She was getting ready to train harder than ever before. She accidentally ended up punching the tree, causing it to fall over. Milla almost screamed as it just missed the strange sphere she found when she and Launch first came to the island. She ran over to check on the vehicle, but tripped and fell inside.

She rubbed her head as she used the side of the craft to help herself up. She suddenly heard a noise as the entrance closed shut. She turned to see multiple buttons and dials glow as the sphere powered up. She looked around, trying to find the off button. She clicked a button, but it made the sphere rise in the air a bit.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she clicked the button next to it. The sphere zoomed forward, breaking trees in its way. She quickly resumed her search for the off button, panicking as she pressed multiple buttons. A green intangible wave came off the sphere, heading out into the sky and deep into the ground. She closed her eyes and grabbed her head as a memory suddenly flashed through her head.

Her eyes opened as she saw the boy from the previous memory looking down at her. The direction his chin was facing, Milla could only assume that she was sitting in his lap. He began pointing to buttons in a similar sphere as they both sat in it. He suddenly pointed at the button that started this crazy ride.

"That one makes the pod go forward if you don't have a set course." explained Raditz. Milla felt his tail unconsciously wrap around her waist. "If you do have set coordinates, then it will find the most direct path to there." Milla saw her hand point towards a certain button.

"Dat un?" asked a baby voice. Raditz smirked at his baby sister's curiosity.

"That's the one that turns the ship on, and it will also turn it off. You'll wanna press this button before you do that, however, because it will stop all movements except the hover function." Before he could continue, three other tailed children came over to them. Were they part of her family too? That was answered by the scowl that came from her elder brother's face.

"Well if it isn't baby Raditz." said one of the children. "What you up too? Trying to show that black tailed freak how to pilot? Afraid she'll be as bad as you?" Milla herd her younger self start to sniffle.

She soon found herself on the seat as her elder brother flew at the boy and punched him in the face. The boy rubbed his nose, seeing blood on his arm.

"Call her that again and I'll happily pay the consequences for ripping your tail off Plumpa!" shouted Raditz as he stood tall. The lead boy growled as he knocked Raditz over.

"A saibaman couldn't even scratch me, and you're supposed to be weaker than one. How in the world did you hit that hard you low class swine!?" Raditz looked at his sister, which caught the leader's attention. "Get the brat! It's time to teach this piece of trash how to respect the upper classmen."

The two other boys walked towards the pod. They suddenly gasped as they felt a strong squeeze on their tails. They turned to see Raditz pull on them, and throw them back the way they came. Milla cheered as she watched her brother kick but. She stopped when she saw Raditz land on the ground in front of her.

The leader walked towards the pod. It's called a pod? The question flashed out of her mind as the boy drew closer. Her younger self started to cry.

"DITZ!" shouted baby Milla. Her brother's response was to wrap his arm around the leader's neck and pull him to the ground. The boy turned around and began to punch him repeatedly in the face. He raised his hand to strike again, but it was grabbed by a larger hand. The boy turned to see Bardock lifting him into the air.

His goons ran off in fear of her father. The boy wriggled around in his grasp as he tried to free himself. Milla looked down to see Raditz crawling to her. Her younger self reached out to touch his face. Her brother smiled as he went unconscious.

"DITZ!" cried Milla as she resurfaced from the memory. She looked around, trying to find out where she was. She soon realized that she was approaching Kame House. She went to press the off button, but she paused as she remembered her brother's words. She quickly pressed the stop button.

Meanwhile, with the others, Krillin was attempting to move up a shell. Oolong was actually cheering him on. Despite their rough start, the two actually got along just fine. Krillin finally got the shell on his back. He struggled as he tried to stand.

"You can do it acorn boy!" shouted Oolong. Krillin groaned at both the nickname and the challenge of the situation. Oolong looked to the side and smiled. "Hey Milla." Krillin perked up and turned around, only to frown at the trick.

"Not funny Porky." groaned Krillin.

"One, don't call me Porky. Two, it's not my fault you're crushing." Krillin looked at him with a red face.

"I'm not crushing!" Oolong snickered. He suddenly looked to the side as he heard a noise. His eyes widened as he saw the pod coming straight towards them.

"Look out!" Krillin turned in the direction Oolong stared at and groaned.

"Not gonna work a... second..." The pod was skidding to a stop as it nears Krillin. It stops just enough to where it taps his forehead. He screams as he jumps back ten feet. The pod slowly drops to the ground as the door opens.

"One thing to remember." said Milla as she wobbles out of the pod. "Use the back of the chair to help you get up if you accidentally fall in." Milla started to fall over, but Krillin and Oolong caught her fall. Good Launch quickly ran out to meet them.

She kneeled down and checked on Milla.

"What did I tell ya about touching things you don't understand?" asked Launch as she put her hand on Milla's head. Milla looked up at Launch as she got her balance back.

"I'm sorry, but I got a memory back!" shouted Milla. Oolong looked at her in excitement, while the other two looked at her in confusion.

"That's great!" shouted Oolong. "Did you get more of the family or is this a new one?" Milla looked at him in excitement.

"The second one! It was about my big brother, Raditz! He was so cool kicking but and..."

"Back up there a second guys." interrupted Krillin. "What's this about regaining memories?"

"I don't remember much about my family. The only person I grew up with was Grandpa Gohan. Ever since the end of last year, however, I've been getting these memories flash in my head at certain moments. So anyway, he was showing me the controls of the pod, which is what this sphere thing is called, when this gang of losers came over and threw insults at us. He beat them up good, until they got him on the ground, but then Bardock, who I'm assuming is my dad..."

"Enough chit chat." interrupted Master Roshi as he came up to the group. "There's training to be done and... GOOD GRACIOUS! WHAT IS THAT!?" Milla hopped on top of the pod.

"I think I come from some futuristic society or something, because this thing is some kind of futuristic vehicle. Watch guys!" Milla hopped back in the vehicle. They tried to get her to stop, but she found a way to make it hover without closing the hatch. She then made it slowly move forward. She quickly made it lower to the ground as she turned it off. "If I didn't have the Flying Nimbus, this'd be my go to. I think I'll stick to the nimbus 'cause I like it better."

The others were surprised by the discovery. Krillin chalked it up to being the reason for some of Milla's quirks, Oolong just shrugged it off as crazy, and Master Roshi pondered over a thought. Launch, however, couldn't make heads or tails of this. This girl was possibly part of some sophisticated people? That went over her head, or maybe even the entire planet.

Days went by since the memory appeared and the discovery of the pod's functions. Milla experimented with the pod a bit, trying to find all the features she didn't know about. Krillin actually came to her one time, wanting to learn how to fly it. Milla was a little upset that he wanted to learn to fly the pod. She actually liked having him ride with her on the nimbus, but she was relieved when he gave up after a few tries.

There was a strange lack of a certain personality switching girl. Milla tried to find her, but she'd disappear whenever she was found. Milla decided to confront her when she least expected it. She caught Launch running to the secret waterfall and quietly took off after her. She soon found Launch resting against a tree.

"Why me?" asked Good Launch. She suddenly sneezed, turning over to Blonde Launch.

"Well it ain't all rainbows and sunshine for me either princess." argued Blonde Launch. "We gotta find a way to fix this or... OH NO." She suddenly sneezed again, returning to the bluenette. They sneezed back and forth multiple times as Milla walked up to them.

"Launch?" asked Milla. Blonde Launch turned around with her gun in hand. Milla backed up a bit as the blonde lowered her gun. She dropped her weapon as she ran further into the forest. Milla quickly followed her in pursuit.

Launch found herself at the lake by the waterfall. She turned to see Milla closing in fast. She looked to the water, and prepared to jump. Suddenly, however, she began to sneeze uncontrollably once more. She fell back on her rear as she repeatedly changed between the blonde and the bluenette.

Milla came up to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay Launch?" asked Milla. Blonde Launch pinched her nose as she turned to the little girl. The moment with the gun still fresh in her mind.

"I can't keep living like this." said Blonde Launch as she breathed through her mouth. "Being da two of us just doesn't work out well. It's getting to where I sneeze in the most hypoallergenic situations." She suddenly couldn't keep her hold as she breathed in through her nose. She sneezed as Good Launch came out and grabbed her nose again.

"I hate to admit it, but we've got to find a way to control this." admitted Good Launch. She sighed as Milla sat down next to her. "We can't just become one person. We've already tried, believe me. It just ends up in a not so pretty brawl."

Milla pondered over the predicament. There had to be a way to help her friend. She could try the dragon balls, but they aren't active yet and it would take too long. She took a deep breath, when it hit her. Her smile lit up like Christmas as she got up from her spot.

"Wait right here Launch." Milla ran back to Kame House as Launch just sat by the waterfall. She later returned with a wooden clip. "Put this on your nose for now. Once you get that on follow me." Launch did as told and followed the girl back to the beach.

She noticed Gollron's head come out of the water. Milla whispered something to the giant tortoise, then took a few steps back. The beast blew out of it's crest as a loud hum filled the area. Two flat stones appeared on the beach, and a palm tree grew in between them. Milla quickly sat on one of the stones, and motioned Launch to sit on the other.

The currently blonde girl sat on the other stone, feeling the pleasant warmth of said stone. Milla smiled as she put her hands on her knees.

"Grandpa originally taught me this to help me get out some energy, but he also told me that meditation can be spiritual." explained Milla. "It might help you if you took a trip into your mind. That way, the two of you could talk without the whole sneezing thing." Launch just nodded her head as she mimicked Milla's position. "Now close your eyes and look deep within. Try to find yourself, both of you."

Launch took a deep breath and looked into her mind. It was actually soothing for her. She looked deeper and deeper, until she reached a city looking area. She was surprised when that she could move around the in her mind, but that thought quickly flashed away when she heard a cicada. She turned to see that half of her mind was a flower filled valley.

She suddenly saw her bluenette self for the first time. They slowly approached each other, confused about how similar they looked. They messed with their hair, mirroring each other in sync. The only way they could tell it wasn't a mirror was that their bows were in different directions, and the fact that they were in two different looking locations. They reached out to touch each other, but a barrier came between them.

"What the..." started Blonde Launch.

"LANGUAGE!" shouted Good Launch. Blonde Launch put her hand on her hip.

"Well there's no one but us in here sister. I can say whatever I want." Good Launch stomped her foot.

"That's no excuse! I hope you haven't been talking about that around the kids." The blonde rubbed her temples.

"They already get that from the old... coot and the side of bacon." Good Launch just sighed and leaned against the barrier. Her blonde half did the same, but to where they'd be facing each other. The bluenette's eyes suddenly went wide as if she'd seen a crime scene. "What?"

"How could you do all those violent things with our body!? All the alcohol, the robberies, you even threatened and shot at our friends." The blonde threw her hands to the air.

"Well scuze me if I like ta live dangerous, and the alcohol is an addiction. You don't think I've tried to stop before. It's just as hard as us becomin one gal. Plus, they deserved the shots. That old coot is one twisted pretzel."

Good Launch snickered at the comment.

"I guess you could say he didn't live a very 'shelltered' life." Good Launch suddenly burst into laughter at her own joke. Blonde Launch just sighed, before joining in on the laughter. They both sat back to back as they continued to laugh away. Neither noticed a slight change to their hair.

They were suddenly brought out of their meditation when they felt a hard hit on their head. Blonde Launch opened her eyes as she noticed she was laying on the ground. She sat up as she felt her head.

"What the Van Helsingr?" asked Blonde Launch as she looked at the ground. A coconut lay on the ground in front of her. She soon noticed Milla opening her eyes.

"You okay there... Launch?" asked Milla before her eyes widened.

"I'm fine kid, but what's with da funny face? Do I got a huge lump on ma head?" Milla pointed at her. She checked all spots where she could've been pointing. Her stomach was okay, she didn't see anyone behind her when she turned, her hair was brown on the end as she pulled a few strands up, so there was nothing...

Wait? She grabbed at some of her hair and pulled it to her face. The ends of her hair turned brown. It stopped perfectly at her tank top. Was the same thing going on with the goodie two shoos?

She quickly took off the clip and took a big whiff of the air. She waited for a bit, but there was no sneeze. Was blue girl knocked out by the coconut. She suddenly let out a quick sneeze. Good Launch looked around, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

She grabbed at her hair to play with it. She gasped as she noticed the end of her hair was a brighter blue than normal. There was no explanation that she could come up with at the time, so she just stood up and leaned against the palm tree. Milla quickly walked over to make sure she was okay. They suddenly heard a scream as a guizer came out of Gollron's shell, pointing towards the ocean.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Master Roshi. They arrived to see him on his knees crying. "All my magazines, gone!" Good Launch crossed her arms and looked to the side.

"It's not like ya needed them ya old..." Good Launch said before she covered her mouth. Why was she saying that? Master Roshi looked at her in bewilderment.

"Are you the bad one trying out hair dye?" Good Launch was about to answer, but she sneezed, returning to Blonde Launch.

"What da heck happened here?" asked the blonde. Master Roshi kicked at the ground, only to be launched in the air by another guizer. Milla laughed, soon followed by Launch as Master Roshi screamed for help. Months went by and training was going well. The two turtle students even moved up a weight in training shells.

It was the month of May, age 750. Milla and Krillin were sparring on their free time, exchanging blows while trying not to hurt Gollron. You could find Master Roshi inside Kame House, doing something or other. Oolong was nearby watching the two students duke it out, cheering for Milla of course. Finally, Launch was seen doing more meditation, the new hair color slowly creeping it's way up.

Master Roshi soon came out of the house, and motioned his students to stop fighting.

"Come here you two." ordered Master Roshi. He waited as they walked up to him. He held up a flyer. "Today we'll be heading out by plane to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. We'll participate in the tournament the next day."

Milla's eyes became filled with stars.

"Grandpa told me stories about these!" shouted Milla in excitement. "I've always wanted to see one, and now I get to fight in one!? This is gonna be awesome!"

Krillin just watched Milla run around in excitement. She literally ran up a palm tree and ran back down the other side. She seemed to be one energetic girl. She made him dizzy just by running him. He quickly got back on track, but a question crossed his mind.

"Couldn't we just ride Gollron to the island?" asked Krillin. Milla stopped at Krillin's question and began to ponder. She smirked as she ran to another part of the shell. "It'd be cheaper, and we'd have all the comforts of home." Master Roshi looked at him like he said something crazy.

"We can't just ask an ancient and sacred being to transport us to a human populated island!" shouted Master Roshi. Launch opened her eyes as she felt the wind change direction. She turned to see something, and smiled. "I can't believe how much you insulted this magnificent creature. How stupid could you..."

"Thank you Gollron!" shouted Milla as she interrupted the old master. Master Roshi watched as the dragon tortoise let out a below from it's crest, and changed course. Master Roshi rubbed his temples as Krillin looked at him with eyebrows and smirk raised. The old master grumbled as he turned away.

"Does every animal do her bidding or is she just that friendly?" asked Master Roshi under his breath. He walked back into his house as they began their journey to the tournament. The next day came by quickly for the group. Milla was about to burst with excitement. There was nothing that could get her down.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" shouted Milla. Blonde Launch held up a pink dress she found, trying to get Milla to put it on. The girl shook her head in denial. "If I can't fight in it then I won't wear it!" She turned her head and huffed.

"I ain't asking Milla." said the blonde. "If we're going to an event we need to arrive in style. You ain't gonna wear it the whole time. Just till we get to the arena." Milla turned to her with her arms down at her sides.

"I don't wanna!" Blonde Launch smirked.

"Not even if Krillin was there?" Milla's face turned red as a tomato.

"W...what does he have to do with what I wear?"

"Plus, Blue made it. Are you gonna deny such a nice gift? I don't understand why you have to be able to fight in it." Milla looked down in guilt.

"I wanna be able to help my friends at all times, but I can't do that if my leg gets caught or a sleeve tugs on my arm." The blonde sighed in understanding.

"I see. I think I have an idea on how we can both be happy." Meanwhile, on the island hosting the tournament, a certain blue haired girl was walking through the crowd of people. Behind her was a man with long, black hair carrying a bunch of bags. The girl turned to the man.

"It's such a nice day today, don't you agree Yamcha?" asked the blue haired girl. Yamcha was still in his desert bandit outfit, but his hair was slightly more tamed.

"It would be nicer if you had more people to carry your shopping bags for you." groaned Yamcha. "This is not what I was expecting when I asked you to come with me to the tournament Bulma. I thought you'd wanna get there as soon as possible to spot Milla." Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"And what makes you think Milla would actually be here?"

"This is Milla we're talking about Bulma. A tournament solely for fighting. There's no way Milla would just pass up on this." He looked behind her. "Well I'll be."

Bulma turned to see a group of sharp dressed guys walking towards the tournament arena. As they approached them, she noticed some tell tale pig ears. She smirked as she drew closer to the group. She recognized two of them as Master Roshi and Oolong but she didn't know the little boy. Oolong took off his hat and held it to the side.

"Fancy seeing you here Bulma." greeted Oolong.

"Interesting seeing you in a suit." replied Bulma. Oolong smirked.

"I could be a groo…" He instantly regretted the idea as he felt Bulma's fist hit his head.

"Don't even think about it Porkchop." She then turned her gaze to Krillin. "Who's the kid?" Krillin looked at her with a scowl.

"I'm frickin fourteen!" shouted Krillin. Bulma took a step back. Master Roshi smacked his student with his cane.

"It's not polite to shout at a lady!" shouted Master Roshi. He then turned to Bulma. "This is Krillin, my other student. As you can see, he's not as well mannered as Milla." Bulma looked around.

"Speaking of, where is Milla?" asked Bulma. Krillin shrugged.

"Launch is trying to get her to where a dress." answered Krillin. "It's gonna be a while before we see them."

"Don't count on it acorn boy." said a voice from behind them. Krillin turned to shout at the voice, but stopped upon sight of a certain someone. Milla was wearing her headband to hold her hair in a ponytail, and she still had her armband on her right arm. One huge difference was that she wore the pink dress Launch had made, but the sides of the lower half were cut off, revealing the bottom of her orange gi and her martial arts shoes. Oh yeah, and Blonde Launch was wearing a red dress or something, but that's not important to the acorn boy.

"Bulma!" shouted Milla as she jumped to her friend. Bulma caught Milla in a hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"I never thought I'd see you in a dress." replied Bulma. Milla giggled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Launch made me this dress, but I couldn't fight in it, so she helped me put together this outfit. Oh that's right!" Milla jumped out of Bulma's arms as she pulled the blonde over. "This is Launch. She's a friend who works as a maid for Master Roshi."

Bulma looked at the blonde with concern.

"You live with that geezer?"

"Eh. Afta layin' down the law and him losing his disgusting magazines, it ain't so bad." Milla grabbed a feather duster and wiggled it across Launch's nose. "Not funny." She suddenly sneezed, turning into Good Launch.

Bulma was taken a back by the sudden transformation.

"And this is Launch's second half." introduced Milla. Good Launch looked down at the girl as she hid the duster.

"I know you're excited, but please don't do that." said Good Launch. Milla looked down in sadness. Launch smiled and put a hand on the little girl's cheek. "I think the outfit looks nice on you. What do you think Krillin?" Both girls turned to the acorn boy.

He was still staring at her. He couldn't find the right but not embarrassing words.

"Uh... you look great." said Krillin. He suddenly covered his mouth as his face turned red. "I mean... Ugh..." Milla's face turned the same color as she tried to hide it in her hair.

"Did you have to run off so fast Bulma?" asked Yamcha as he came up to the group. Milla let her hair fall back as she smiled. "Hold up." Yamcha placed the bags on the ground as he turned back to the group. "Alright. Go for it!"

"Yamcha!" shouted Milla as she tackled her friend to the ground. Krillin huffed as this Yamcha ruffled Milla's hair.

"You look like you're heading to some party." Milla hopped off of him as he got up. "Come to watch the tournament?" Milla shook her head.

"I'm fighting in it." He looked at her in surprise.

"You're gonna fight in that outfit?" Milla pointed to her headband.

"I'm gonna put this back the way I usually wear it when the fighting starts." After some more introductions, Milla and Krillin signed up for the tournament. They soon found themselves in a building where they were holding preliminaries to thin out the competitors. Milla was set up with a large wrestler, but she made him fall of the stage with a tap by accident. She hopped off the stage, when she spotted some large guys wearing clothes similar to what Krillin wore when he first arrived walking up to the acorn boy himself.

"Well if it isn't the little shrimp himself." said the tall and lanky one of the two. Krillin shook with fear. "Looks like he found the old geezer after all." The wider one snickered.

"Nah!" disagreed the wider one. "I think he got the outfit from a costume store." Krillin closed his eyes as he stood his ground.

"I did find the Turtle Hermit, and I have gotten stronger." said Krillin with pride. The tall one laughed.

"Ooh. Looks like we got a Mr. Confident over here. The shrimp thinks he could take us." Krillin looked on with a determined stare as the two of them continued to laugh. They became annoyed and stopped when they saw their insults were ineffective.

"Looks like we'll have to put him in his place." said The tall one as he cracked his knuckles. He took a step forward, but in a instant Milla was in the way.

"Save it for the matches jerk wad." said Milla as she stood between them and Krillin. The wide one just snickered.

"What's this?" asked the wide one as he resumed the insults. "Little nut brain needs his girlfriend to protect him." Milla was about to take a step forward, but Krillin grabbed her arm.

"She's not my girlfriend, and I don't need her to deal with you." said Krillin. The wide one frowned.

"Well you're gonna get your chance to back up those words soon. The next match is you and me. Let's see how tough you are little nut." The two monks walked off as they were done with the insults. Milla turned to Krillin.

"I know. I know. Hold back at least a..." Milla shook her head.

"Give them heck." said Milla before she walked into the crowd. Krillin watched her as she left his line of sight. Yamcha came up behind him.

"You her boyfriend or something?" asked Yamcha. Krillin jumped as he turned to the desert bandit.

"We're both fourteen!" shouted Krillin. "We're not even at the right age for that." Yamcha chuckled as he walked away. Soon both Krillin and the wide monk were called up to the stage. Krillin bowed respectfully, but the wide monk took the moment to try and get the jump on him.

As soon as Krillin lifted his head, it rammed into the jaw of the wide monk. The guy took a few steps back as he held his jaw. Krillin was confused, as he only felt a light knock from the incident. He shrugged it off and entered his fighting stance. The announcer scolded the monk before officially starting the match.

The monk ran at Krillin again, but Krillin flipped over him. Krillin sent a huge kick into the monk's side, sending him flying through the wall nearby. The official, along with the rest of the fighters, stared in the direction the poor bully went through.

"Uh... The winner is Krillin Dongoru." announced the announcer **(try saying that five times fast)**. Milla cheered as Krillin entered a respectful bow. He walked off the stage, and high fived Milla as she ran by.

"They can't say anything about you now." said Milla as she crossed her arms. Krillin shook his head in disagreement.

"They'll find something, but at least I can say that I can whip them in on hit." argued Krillin with a grin. The tall one was suddenly flung off the stage by a contender. The turtle students looked to the stage to see an old man with greyish-blue hair and a beard of the same color. He wore a dark blue martial arts uniform with white outlines. The audience was once again in shock.

"And in a stunning turn of events, Jackie Chun has moved on to the next round. Beating the time of the previous contestant, Son Milla." said the announcer as the old man hopped off the stage. He approached the turtle students. As he got closer, Milla couldn't help but feel that he was somehow familiar. He stopped as he stood right in front of them.

"You both did well in the preliminaries." said Jackie Chun. Milla deadpanned at the old man. Who would be fooled by the old hermit's disguise? "I hope to see you in the final round." The disguised hermit began to walk off.

"It was nice to meet you mister Chun." said Krillin. Milla gave Krillin a confused look as 'Jackie Chun' disappeared into the crowd of participants. Krillin turned to the confused monkey girl. "We have to be careful if we run into that guy again." Milla smacked her face as she walked off. "What?"

After a few more matches, the results were in. Milla, Krillin and Yamcha had all made it to the first round. Along with them was the mysterious 'Jackie Chun' and some more fierce competition. The whole audience was excited in anticipation of the tournament. The announcer suddenly pulled out a bowl with some ping pong balls in them.

"The remaining contestants will grab numbered balls from this bowl, one each to be precise." informed the announcer. "There are eight rounds and sixteen contestants, so who ever gets the same numbered ball as you will be you're opponent for the round your ball indicates. Up first is surprising new competitor, Krillin Dongoru." Krillin walked up to the stage, and reached into the bowl. He pulled out a ball with the number two on it.

The other contestants followed suit. When it came to the last contestant, they just tossed the last ball to him. The announcer pointed to an electronic board. "Now watch as our line up appears on the screen!" A bracket with the fighters appeared on the aforementioned screen.

All the contestants looked around to see if they could find their opponents. One by one, each contestant found their opponent. After some time to rest, the tournament got under way. Milla and Krillin got through their first round opponents pretty easily, but Yamcha succumbed to the helpless act of his female opponent, Ranfan. Milla, of course being immune to the act, made sure to do her friend justice in the second round.

We soon find the tournament in the semifinals. 'Jackie Chun' had just finished his match with a man trying to help his village. The hermit in disguise had asked Bulma for a few capsules, and gave the man enough money and water to help his village. The whole audience awaited the next match. Milla and Krillin walked up the steps leading to the stage.

As they reached the stage, Krillin turned his head to Milla.

"Hey Milla." said Krillin, catching the monkey girl's attention. "Don't hold back." Milla smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." replied Milla. The two friends walked to the center of the arena.

"Here we are folks!" shouted the announcer over the microphone. "We have the most surprising newcomers in the history of the tournament, ready to duke it out for the spot in the final round! To my left, Son Milla! To my right, Krillin Dongoru! Give them a round of applause for making it this far folks."

The whole audience clapped for the students. They each bowed in respect, before hopping back and entering their stances. Milla smirked as the world seemed to pause for a moment. Her and Krillin locked eyes as they adjusted their stances. The announcer's hand seemed to slowly lower as he started the match.

"BEGIN!" shouted the announcer as the two students ran at each other. They traded blows for several minutes. Milla grabbed Krillin's arm and attempted to throw him over her, but the acorn boy used the opportunity to kick her in the back. Milla tumbled for a bit before catching herself. She turned just in time to block a punch from Krillin.

Milla threw a punch at Krillin, but he held the fist in his other hand. They stayed in the struggle for a bit. Suddenly, Krillin felt a tickling under his armpit. He couldn't hold on anymore as he let out a burst of laughter. Krillin jumped back as the official ran over to Milla.

"Son Milla!" shouted the announcer. "Foreign objects are prohibited. The belt you used to throw off you're opponent is illegal." Milla was confused. She didn't feel any...

She grabbed at a familiar appendage behind her. She smiled as she pulled it in front of her.

"MY TAIL GREW BACK!" shouted Milla as she wagged her tail around. The audience gawked in awe, save for Milla's original friends. Good Launch looked over to Bulma as the referee examined the appendage.

"Milla has a tail?" asked Good Launch. Bulma nodded her head.

"Yep." confirmed Bulma. "She lost it last year. That reminds me! I hope it isn't a full moon tonight." Launch looked at Bulma in confusion and worry, but she turned back to the stage as the announcer tapped the microphone a few times.

"The tail of Son Milla is in fact a part of her body." said the announcer. "As such, the match will resume." Krillin looked at Milla, flabbergasted by the revelation.

"So that thing is real?" asked Krillin. Milla nodded as she reentered her stance.

"Yep." confirmed Milla. "Now let's get down to business." Krillin quickly entered his stance as Milla jumped at him. He dodged her assault, but he felt something wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Milla's tail coiling around him.

Milla used the momentum to swing back around and deliver a punch to Krillin's face. Krillin took a few steps back as Milla released him. He quickly ran to punch her, but she ducked out of the way. She then kicked his gut, launching him into the air.

Krillin almost landed out of bounds, but was balancing himself on his left foot. Milla suddenly went flying at him. She threw a punch forward, but he raised a hand to block it. He instantly regretted it when he was sent falling to the outside of the ring. The audience cheered as Krillin hit the ground. The announcer ran to the center of the arena.

"The winner of the last semi-final match is, Son Milla!" shouted the announcer over the microphone. The crowd's cheering intensified as Milla hopped down to check on Krillin. Milla held out a hand to the acorn boy as she helped him up. "What a great show of sportsmanship folks. I, for one, can not wait for the finals."

Milla and Krillin walked back to the waiting area. Bulma walked up to the both of them.

"Nice job making it to the finals Milla." congratulated Bulma. Milla rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Thanks Bulma." replied Milla. She then turned to Krillin. "That was a great match Krillin. Sorry that I cut off your winning streak." Bulma rubbed Milla's head.

"You apologize too much Milla. It was either you or him. He knew that going into your fight." Milla chuckled as she turned her sight to her opponent. 'Jackie Chun' was adjusting his wig, unaware of his student's glare.

Hours later, the two combatants were called to the arena. Milla remained silent as she walked to the arena along side her opponent. They both got to the center of the stage, then walked to opposite ends. The words of the announcer were lost as the two stared off. Milla so wanted to point him out right this moment, but she wasn't one to let that get in the way of a good fight.

Milla smirked as she bowed respectfully, to which the old hermit in disguise returned. They both entered their stances. Milla felt this unscratchable itch as she awaited this fight. As with the semifinals, the whole world seemed to slow it's pace. It went back to normal when the announcer threw his arm down.

"Let the final round, BEGIN!" The old fighter stood as Milla charged him. He grabbed her arm and threw her behind him, but she caught his arm with her tail. She pulled him into a mule kick before turning around and pushing him away. The old man quickly regained his footing as he caught a punch from the girl.

"Not bad child, but you have room to improve." criticized 'Jackie Chun.' Milla smirked at the old coot.

"Don't we all?" questioned Milla, receiving an impressed smile from the disguised hermit. He then let go as they both hopped back. Milla was prepared to go all out against the old hermit. She entered her stance once again as she watched the sky turn to night behind her master. The full moon shinning on the...

All thoughts blacked out as a familiar feeling overtook her. Bulma's face contorted with horror.

"Not again!" shouted Bulma as she left to find Yamcha. Krillin and Launch watched in awe at Milla's transformation. She slowly began to transform into the giant ape from the night in Pilaf's castle. Bulma returned with Yamcha as Milla roared in rage. "We have to cut off her tail!"

"Puar is sick from eating too much food and I left my sword back at my old hideout so that I could participate in the tournament." informed Yamcha. "We don't have anything to cut it with." Launch turned to the two.

"So it wasn't da little blue imp that cut her tail off!" shouted Blonde Launch. "It was you two knuckle heads."

"Can we play the blame game later!?" shouted Krillin. "There's got to be a different way to turn her back!" As they were arguing, 'Jackie Chun' was dodging the attacks from the great ape. He overheard the part about the moon, and came up with a plan.

He turned to the moon and cupped his hands.

"KAAAA...MEEEE..." began the disguised hermit as he charged a blue sphere of energy. "HAAAAAA...MMMEEEEE...HHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" He threw his arms forward, sending a beam of energy towards the moon. The moon suddenly exploded from the intensity of the attack's impact.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind who the old man was.

"He must have trained under Master Roshi at some point!" shouted Krillin. Maybe not everyone. The ape howled as it slowly began to turn back. She fell to her knees, before hitting the ground. All that was left of her outfit was a torn white shirt and her gi pants..

The announcer began to count down. He reached ten.

"With this startling turn of events, the winner of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament is none other than Jackie Chun!" declared the announcer. There was no cheer for a moment, but then the audience burst into a frenzy. Bulma ran up to the stage and cradled Milla in her arms. Yamcha and the gang soon followed. Milla's eyes fluttered as she began to wake up.

"If I find my tail gone someone's gonna get it." mumbled Milla as she weakly moved her arm to grab her tail. Bulma then chuckled as Milla drifted back to sleep.

"Why the heck did she turn into a giant monkey!?" shouted Krillin in confusion. "Does she even know about this!?" Yamcha smacked Krillin in the back of the head.

"Not here genius." whispered Yamcha. They soon found themselves in a hotel. Milla was sleeping in a bed as her friends sat around a table. Bulma was in the middle of telling them about their adventure prior to separating a year ago. Krillin rubbed his temples as he processed the information.

"So why haven't you told her about the incident?" Bulma sighed at the question.

"I'm sure she told you about what happened to her grandfather?" asked Bulma. Both Launch and Krillin nodded. "Her grandfather was killed by a monster. After what you witnessed, where do you think the monster came from?" Both friends were in utter silence.

It made complete sense why she wasn't informed. If she was told that she was the monster that killed her grandfather, she'd either not believe them or she'd blame herself for the rest of her life. There's no telling what she'd do with that information. A few things that came to mind weren't so pleasant. Good Launch did something that only Blonde Launch would do, she slammed the table.

"So what!?" shouted Good Launch. "She has friends to help her get through it, and she'd be better prepared at night to avoid this problem. Did you ever think that if she found out you kept this from her, it would hurt her even more?" Bulma looked down in shame. The bluenette was right.

Krillin looked at the girl in shock.

"Since when are you the violent one?" asked Krillin. As the conversation went on, Milla was having a strange dream. She was standing in the middle of a village. It seemed to be in a red desert area. One would write it off as a product of her imagination.

She new this place all too well, however. It was the village from her memories. She walked around as more people with tails passed her by. She stopped in front of a house where an older boy was talking to his younger sibling. It was her family's house, and the children were her and her big brother Raditz.

"Now you see Keira, we saiyans are the mightiest warriors in the..." said Raditz as the last part was blurred out. Milla cocked her head in confusion. Was Saiyan her last name? "We never back down. We become stronger when coming back from near death."

Toddler Milla pointed to the sky.

"Moon!" shouted the toddler. Raditz chuckled.

"Yes Keira. Those are our planet's moons." Milla gasped as she turned in the direction her younger self pointed. There were indeed two moons in the sky. Since when were there two moons in the sky!?

She suddenly turned her head as a strange noise came from the distance. A huge ship was taking off. It looked like it was about to take off across the planet, when it suddenly hurtled itself into space. She smacked her face multiple times, trying to awake from this dream. That's when reality hit.

This wasn't a dream. It was another memory. Space ships, strange names, pods with multiple functions. There was only one thing that came to mind, but it seemed to crazy. She then heard her older brother chuckle again.

"There goes father. Off to another planet." That right there confirmed it. Milla, is an alien. The sudden hit was unbelievable.

What could make this memory seem more unreal?

"Moons." said the younger version of Milla. Raditz turned his head back to his younger sister. "Why moons important?"

"Where is that question coming from?" Milla was also curious about this. Was she feeling the way she felt when she was younger?

"Momma say moon's are important. Say important mean valuable." Raditz then ruffled the toddler's hair, to which she growled as she pushed his hand away.

"The moons are a symbol of our strength. When the moon is full, the Oozaru come out to 'play.'"

"What an Oh sa Roo?"

"Oozaru Keira. They are our inner beasts. An Oozaru happens when a saiyan looks straight into the full moon. The saiyan grows in size, and hair. There's also a power multiplier of ten."

That is when the world of the memory shattered. Milla just stared at the paused memory. A giant being? Full moon? She knew all too well what that meant.

"Grandpa." said Milla as the memory slowly began to wither away. She looked up to see that she was back on Mt. Pazao. In front of her stood a giant mirror. She walked up to it, only to be greeted by a giant black haired ape. She lifted her arm, and the ape reciprocated the movement.

Was this her demon? Was this her Oozaru? Her eyes suddenly flushed with rage. She picked up a rock and threw it at the mirror. It only bounced off the reflection, as a large boulder landed beside the foot of the Oozaru.

She then looked down at her tail. She then grabbed at a shorter rock with one hand, and the furry appendage with the other. She wanted to smash it until it would never be able to regenerate. She was stopped, however, by an old and wrinkly hand. She followed the arm, only to see Grandpa Gohan staring back at her.

She looked away in sadness and shame.

"I didn't listen to you Grandpa." stated Milla. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I had to see the moon that night. I let the monster out, and in the end you died because of me. Because I'm an alien monster."

She looked back to her adoptive grandfather with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." She felt the old man let go of her wrist, and grab hold of her other hand. She understood, and released her tail. Grandpa Gohan sat down next to her. He sighed.

"No Milla." corrected the old man. "I'm sorry. I should've been more upfront with you after the first time." Milla looked back at her grandfather.

"The first time?"

"I should've told you after that about how I really found you and what you turned into after the first time you transformed. I just didn't want you to see yourself as a monster." Milla looked down.

"Well I guess you kept me from finding out for this long, but now I know what I truly am." Milla felt her grandfather's strong grip on her shoulder.

"Turning into a giant monkey in the middle of the night doesn't make you a monster. Doing it continuously while knowing about it, just to hurt people? Now that would make you a monster. Tell me, have you done that, or even planned to do it?" Milla looked to her grandfather and shook her head. "Now what makes you think that smashing your tail, even in a memory or a dream, would fix everything?"

Milla held a determined look on her face.

"It would prevent me from turning into the Oozaru, and everyone else would be safe." Milla felt a sudden, blunt pain on top of her head. She looked up to see the power poll in Grandpa Gohan's hands. "WHY!?"

"I'm taking a page out of Master Roshi's book. In any case, you can't just expect that getting rid of a part of yourself will solve any problem. Especially when you haven't heard the whole story behind them."

"What?" The world around them started to return to the memory. Grandpa Gohan stepped to the side to reveal Raditz and young Milla right were they were.

"Just watch." Suddenly, the world went back to moving as young Milla stood up. She widened her legs and took large steps forward.

"I OOZARU! FEAR ME!" shouted the toddler as her brother laughed.

"It'd be more like roaring on your first time Keira." informed the young saiyan. The toddler turned to face her brother.

"Why?"

"When not trained in how to control it, you will become a mindless rage beast when you go Oozaru. Heck, I still can't control it and I've been on ten missions." The toddler looked at her sibling in surprise.

"But you're da strongest big bro in the whole wide gawaxy!" Raditz grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm flattered, but it's true. It takes a lot of work to learn to control the beast. Only the royalty and other strong saiyans have been able to control the form." Toddler Milla ran around her brother.

"I'm gonna contol it. Den I'll be the strongest girl ever!" Raditz crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" Young Milla frowned and threw her hands to her sides.

"Uh huh! I'll be stronger than you!" Raditz just laughed out loud.

"Alright then. I'll hold you to you're word. You better get stronger than me, cause that's now what I expect from you." Toddler Milla ran up to Raditz and knocked him over with a big hug. Milla smiled as the memory went white.

"I believe you have a promise to keep." said Grandpa Gohan as he walked over to his adopted granddaughter. "Remember what I told you about promises? They aren't meant to be broken. This is something I know you can do." Milla ran over and hugged her grandfather.

"I miss you." said Milla. Grandpa Gohan squeezed her in return.

"I miss you too kiddo. Now you have to wake up. Don't wanna keep those friends of yours waiting." Milla wiped her eyes as her grandfather walked backwards. "I'm proud of the young lady you've become, and I know you'll continue to make me proud, by just being you."

With those final words, Grandpa Gohan disappeared into the white of the mind. Milla smiled as she closed her eyes. They shot open as Milla awakened. She sat up to see her friends sitting at a table. She looked down to see that she was in the make shift pajamas that Bulma had given her that one night.

"She's up!" shouted Krillin as he was the first to rush to her. Her friends began to surround her bed as Krillin hopped up onto it. "Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Milla chuckled a bit.

"Don't pester her ya ninny!" shouted Bulma as she slammed Krillin overhead.

"None." answered Milla. The group just looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"He didn't hold up a hand at all, so the answer is none." The group of friends smiled. No doubt Milla was okay. Milla suddenly remembered the recent events, but she paused. "What happened?"

"You blacked out in the middle of the fight." lied Bulma. Milla frowned at the lie. "The doctor told us you just had too much adrenalin. You were clear to come back to the hotel yesterday." Milla wanted to call out the lie, and it would've been easy to tell them that she got another memory back.

Instead, she threw on a fake smile.

"Did he mention how much rest I'd need?"

"Just rest up tonight and you'll be good to go." Bulma then walked away from the bed. "Now we all best get some rest. Everyone out so that Milla can get some sleep." They all began to leave, but Milla grabbed Krillin's arm before he could slide off the bed.

"Actually, can I have a moment with Krillin? I need to ask him something." Krillin looked at her in confusion. Her face held a serious look. Bulma just shrugged.

"Just don't take long. I need somewhere to sleep tonight." Bulma and the others walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Krillin could feel the awkward tension in the air. Well, it was mostly coming from him, but I digress.

"What's.. the problem Milla?" asked Krillin. Milla gave him a straight look.

"What actually happened out there?" asked Milla. She knew the answer, but she wanted to see what Krillin would do.

"Uh... what?"

"I can tell that Bulma was lying. It all happened when I looked at the moon. A similar thing happened last year. What... Happened?" Krillin gulped.

"I... I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't... tell you what happened." Milla kept her grip on his arm.

"Why can't you tell me?" Krillin closed his eyes.

"Because it'll hurt you even more if I tell you!" Milla's eyes widened. He didn't wanna tell her because it would hurt her? "You're the first true friend I've ever had. I don't wanna see you hurt."

Milla let go of his arm. The acorn boy looked away. Partly in shame and partly to try and hide the truth.

"I got a memory back." Krillin turned back to Milla. "I know about the monster." Krillin's eyes widened.

"You do?" Milla nodded.

"I'm going to tell you about the memory. What I say doesn't leave this room unless it comes from me." Krillin was hesitant, but he nodded in agreement. Milla then told him every single detail, even the fact that she was an alien. Krillin took a moment to let it all sink in.

"So you're an alien? Like from outer space?" Milla nodded her head. "The giant ape is called an Oozaru, and if you're strong enough you can learn to control it?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Krillin shook his head as he rubbed his temples.

"Why didn't you tell the others about this? Why just me?" Milla looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because you're the only one I trust." Krillin was taken aback by the statement. "I was gonna tell Bulma, but she lied straight to my face. I haven't known Yamcha as long as I've known Bulma, so he's out of the question. You, on the other hand, were honest with me about the fact that something was going on."

"Why would you trust me?" Milla suddenly smiled.

"Why wouldn't I trust my best friend?" To say that last part was unexpected was an understatement. Krillin smiled back at his friend. They smiled at each other for a bit, not moving an inch. They were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Are you guys finished yet?" asked Bulma from the other side of the door. "I payed for the room, and Krillin has a shared room with the side of bacon."

"I am not a side of bacon!" shouted Oolong. Both turtle students laughed. Krillin hopped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Night Milla." said Krillin.

"Night Krillin." replied Milla. The next day, everyone was preparing to head out. 'Jackie Chun' had 'mysteriously' disappeared as Master Roshi reappeared. Really, how Krillin didn't make the connection by now was anyone's guess. Anyway, Master Roshi began pondering a new training schedule to account for his newest student, Yamcha. One could only wonder how hard the training was going to get for Milla.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!" shouted Oolong. Milla nodded her head. She stood in front of her pig friend wearing a new version of the outfit she wore yesterday. Her headband was where it usually was and the turtle school kanji was stitched to the back of the dress.

"I decided to head out and try to recover Grandpa's four star dragon ball." said Milla. Krillin wasn't surprised. He knew how much the dragon ball meant to her, if the several times she mentioned it during training was any indication. He supported this decision through and through. Master Roshi walked over to the little girl.

"Make sure to not be a stranger kid." said the old hermit as he walked onto Gollron's back. Oolong walked over too Milla.

"Guess we're on another adventure, eh Milla?" said Oolong. Milla took a step back.

"Actually, I might not even take long with Bulma's Dragonradar, so I was kinda thinking you'd stay with Master Roshi." Oolong was a little surprised, but at the same time relieved.

"No problem Milla. Just remember, if anyone gives you trouble, come get me. I'll straighten them out for you." Milla laughed as Oolong joined the master. Krillin held out his fist.

"Don't go getting soft, cause I'm gonna keep training till I surpass you." Milla dmirked as she bumped her fist into his.

"Wasn't planning on it." replied Milla as she ran towards the town. She jumped in the air and took a deep breath. "FLYING NIMBUS!" Suddenly, the mentioned cloud flew right below her. She flew off into the sunset, starting a new search for the dragon balls.

 **That about wraps up this chapter. I know it's pretty long and some heavy stuff was revealed, but I wanted to make up for so many lost chapters. Plus, with Milla knowing about her family and the fact that I've rethought the way the events of Dragon Ball will go, it's better for her to learn all this now. Trust me, it'll make more sense as the story moves on. Hope Milla doesn't think that the task will be easy, because we will soon be entering, The Red Ribbon Saga. Anywho, what's your opinion on Krillin's last name. I based off of the Japanese translation of acorn. Leave your opinion in a review down bellow. Until next time, catch ya later!**


	10. Chapter 9: Ribbons of Crimson

**Back for another chapter. I know I've said this before, but I'm thankful for all the support you guys have given me. I'm happy to see people enjoy my stories. I hope I continue to impress. Anywho, let's get on with the story. I don't own Dragon Ball.**

 _Age 750, May 8th, Great Mole Mountain_

In a nearby town, a group of friends were getting ready to check out Great Mole Mountain. They decided to be some of the first to climb the mountain on foot, and even brought a camera to commemorate the occasion. They were about to get in their vehicle, when the ground started to shake. Multiple citizens began to run to Great Mole Shelters. They soon found themselves surrounded by soldiers and tanks.

The town began to panic as the soldiers began to restrain the citizens. Over by the mountain, more soldiers were cutting down trees as they secured the mountain. A few harnessed the great moles and put them to work digging through the mountain. The ones that were too young to work, were scurried into separate cages. One of the men ran over to a tent.

"Colonel Silver!" shouted the soldier. "We think we're nearing the dragon ball, but the supports are starting to break the further we dig. It's estimated that if we dig any further, the mountain will come down on top of us, and crush all beneath it. That includes the dragon ball. What are your orders?"

The man the soldier was referring to arose from his chair. He sported red, flaming hair and onyx eyes. He wore a blue trench coat, a red ascot, a black belt, a buckle that had an eagle engraved in it, blue jeans, and brown boots. He turned away from the soldier and pondered his words. He turned back to the soldier as he came up with a plan.

"Have any of you thought to go from the other side of the mountain?" asked Colonel Silver. The soldier sounded his embarrassment. "Then try one of the tunnels on the other side dolt!" He then punched the man out of the tent. After a bit, the man regained consciousness and ran to initiate the colonel's orders.

The soldiers made their way to the other side of the mountain, forcing the great moles to walk through the sunlight. One of the trucks hit a bump in the road, causing the door to the cage it was carrying to jerk open. All the young great moles ran out of the cage and into the forest, fearing the condition of the mountain. A multitude of soldiers chased after them, catching them one by one. One of the young moles continued to evade capture, until it bumped into something.

It looked up, then turned around to see the soldiers running towards them. They aimed their guns, but they were instantly taken out by the wide swing of a long object. One stood up and ran at the mysterious figure. He held a knife above his head. He was about to strike, but he suddenly felt an excruciating pain where the sun don't shine.

He fell to his knees as Milla lowered her leg. She turned back to the little mole.

"You okay?" asked Milla. The mole looked at her with sadness, before squeaking in fear as she wrapped it up in a hug. It squealed as it tried to break free. "YOU ARE SO FREAKIN CUTE!" Milla finally heeded it's squeals and let go.

It caught it's breath as it looked around. Milla had taken out the whole team that chased after it. It suddenly got an idea, as it ran past her. It stopped and motioned its head. Milla nodded and followed it.

They soon happened upon the new dig site of the strange army. A truck arrived from the nearby town, and deposited a group of townsfolk. They were ushered along as the soldiers forced them to work on the mines. Milla frowned as she saw the state of the people, and that was only added on to by the abused great moles. She looked down to see the young mole looking at her with the same sad eyes.

"They won't get away with this little buddy. I'm gonna kick them all where it counts!" She ran over to the truck as it prepared to take off. She then flipped it on its side, causing a domino effect on a multitude of trucks beside it. The soldiers who were nearby looked over to see the events unfold before their eyes.

"Someone stop that ape!" shouted one of the soldiers as they caught sight of Milla's tail. A few soldiers ran over to where she was. They were all in a line, when the Power Pole shot between their legs. The soldier in front saw Milla's eyes in the bush, and shook his head. Milla nodded in response, as she made the pole slam upwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed all the soldiers as they slid off the pole from the side. Each soldier was cradled in the fetal position as they felt the pain. Milla ran towards a table and grabbed a bunch of bombs. She threw them in the barrels of empty tanks. The vehicles exploded as she ran towards where they kept the great moles.

Another soldier ran into the colonel's tent.

"SIR!" shouted the soldier. "Some kind of primate is attacking the dig site! It has taken out a multitude of soldiers, and has used our own bombs to destroy our tanks! It can't be human, because it has a black tail!" The colonel stood up and ran for his vehicle.

Back with Milla, she had just arrived at the enclosure for the great moles. She slammed the door down and instantly took out the two guards. She then proceeded to destroy the restraints holding the large moles in place. The huge moles then ran as they bust the large door down. Milla hopped on the back of one of them as she steered them towards the mine.

"Power Pole extend!" shouted Milla as she pointed her staff to the side. She knocked a multitude of soldiers to their feet. She noticed the one she was riding stop as the young great mole ran to them. She hopped off as the adult rubbed its snout against the young one. She awed at the sight of the family reunited.

She heard cries of joy as the townsfolk ran out of the mine. A few grabbed weapons and began to fend off the soldiers. Milla ran over and smacked a few soldiers with her pole. One of the townsfolk pointed to the girl.

"It's Son Milla from the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament!" cried a woman. Milla noticed the crowd began to cheer for her. She chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Her ear perked as she heard a vehicle approaching. She turned around to see a jeep coming towards them, with Colonel Silver standing in the back of the jeep, holding a rocket launcher.

"Stand down slaves, or you will not survive my onslaught." ordered Colonel Silver as the jeep came to a stop. He lowered the weapon a bit to get a look at Milla. "So the filthy monkey is a person. A famous one at that." Milla felt the back of her head buzz.

There was something about that sentence that she really didn't like.

"Why are you enslaving people and these adorable great moles? Who are you people?" asked Milla.

"You find those filthy creatinines cute?" Now that sentence really irked her. "Why we're doing this is none of your business. As for your second question, I'm Colonel Silver of the glorious Red Ribbon Army. Otherwise known as your new masters."

"I don't think I can learn any martial arts from you jerks." Colonel Silver laughed as he got down from the Jeep.

"So you think you're hilarious?" He threw the rocket launcher back to the soldier driving the vehicle. He entered a boxing stance. "Let's see how long second place will last you." Milla smirked as she put the Power Poll in its sheath.

They circled each other for a bit. Each in their respective fighting stance. Colonel Silver threw a jab at Milla, but the girl grabbed it and pulled him towards her. She kicked him in the face, then wrapped her tail around him and pulled him back over for a punch. Colonel Silver grabbed his nose as the crowd cheered.

He growled as he ran at the girl again. She just ducked as she tripped him. He stumbled for a bit, before turning around.

"Don't you dare hold back against me girl!" Milla just frowned.

"If you say so, but don't whine when you lose." This time, Milla took the charge. She hopped over the colonel, but wrapped her tail around his shoulder as she did so. She yanked her tail as she landed, using the furry appendage to pull the man to the ground. She kneed him in the back as he fell, and unwrapped her tail.

The colonel shouted in pain as he grabbed his arm. He motioned to the jeep driver with his eyes. The soldier nodded and aimed the rocket launcher at the fighter.

"Look out!" shouted one of the townsfolk. One of them aimed a gun at the weapon, and prepared to fire. He was too late, however, as the soldier fired the weapon. The townsfolk quickly scattered, but Milla didn't budge. Suddenly, the saiyan girl hopped over the rocket.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" shouted Colonel Silver as the rocket hit the ground next to him. There was suddenly a huge explosion, one that could be seen from the nearby town. As the smoke cleared, Colonel Silver could be seen covered in ashes. He coughed as he fell to the ground.

The soldier went to load the weapon again, but he suddenly found himself being held at gunpoint. Milla ran over to the downed colonel to check on him.

"Must be embarrassing to have your cheat backfire on you." said Milla. "I wouldn't know since I don't cheat." The colonel growled, before passing out. The townsfolk returned to the site and cheered for the monkey girl. The ground began to rumble.

All eyes turned to see ally tanks storming the area, along with paramedics. The tanks passed on by and made their way to the town. A few ally soldiers were about to arrest Milla, but the whole town pitched in to declare her innocence. All the Red Ribbon Army members on site were arrested and shipped off to prison, except for a few like Colonel Silver who were sent in for interrogation. Milla felt a tap on the shoulder as some soldiers passed by.

She turned to see a few girls standing nearby.

"It's so awesome to meet you Son Milla." said one of the girls in the group. "We just wanted to say thanks for saving us and all." Milla chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Glad I could help, I guess." said Milla in embarrassment. Another one of the girls began to rummage through her bag. She suddenly pulled out the five star dragon ball.

"I found this in the mine." said the girl with the dragon ball. "I was gonna use it as a pretty paperweight, but I think you'll have more use of it." Milla's smile widened, but she hid a certain thought in her head. That was probably the reason they went after the town. She kindly accepted the gift, and put it in a bag.

Said bag also held the three, seven and one star dragon balls.

"Thanks." Milla then looked to the sky. "FLYING NIMBUS!" The aforementioned cloud suddenly came down from the sky. She hopped on, then took off for the next destination.

 _Red Ribbon Army Headquarters_

At the main base of the Red Ribbon Army, the leader, Commander Red, was fuming about the humiliating set back at the mine. The red haired man groaned as he prepared to get up. His chair suddenly lowered as he stood up. The short, well dressed man walked over to a phone to make a call. He waited as the phone rang.

 _"Staff Officer Black speaking."_ answered a deep voice over the line.

"This is Commander Red." answered the short man. "I'm sure you've heard of the incident at Great Mole Mountain. Not only did the famed Son Milla free the whole town, but she also obtained the dragon ball there. They say she flew away on a golden cloud. I would like you to track the anomaly, blow it out of the sky, and acquire the dragon ball."

 _"Of course sir, Black out."_ The staff officer hung up the phone. Commander Red put down the phone and pulled out a tablet. He pulled up an image of Son Milla.

"Where did you come from girl?"

 _The Skies Above_

Milla was checking the Dragon Radar as the Flying Nimbus flew onward. She had four of the dragon balls, but her adopted grandfather's four star dragon ball was not among them. She sighed as she looked out to the horizon. She really wanted to find the wish orb for sentimental reasons. She suddenly heard a ping as she looked down at the radar.

She smiled as she saw that the next dragon ball was near. The joy was short lived, however, as her ear perked. She heard what sounded like a rocket flying nearby. She looked behind her to see just that, and the projectile was heading her way. She pulled a rock out of her bag and threw it at the oncoming missile, causing it to explode.

Sadly, she didn't see the next one coming. It hit the nimbus square on, causing it to dissipate. Milla screamed as she fell from the sky. Her luck was better, seeing as she fell into a large pile of snow. Soon, a truck came by.

A few Red Ribbon Army soldiers exited the vehicle and began to search for the girl. They approached where she landed, but found drag tracks instead. They motioned to the truck and took off in the direction of the tracks. If they would've stayed longer, they would've seen the snow bluff nearby shift a bit. The young great mole Milla saved popped out of the bluff, and quickly dug Milla out of the snow.

It began to drag Milla away from the area. It went on for miles, until it saw an approaching light. It sniffed the air, then curled up in Milla's arms. A small red haired girl came upon the saiyan. She gasped and got to work getting Milla help.

 _Red Ribbon Army Headquarters_

Commander Red quickly answered the phone as it rang.

"Give me some good news." said Commander Red.

 _"We're sorry sir."_ apologized the soldier at the other end of the line. _"The tracks went cold after a while. They point away from any nearby village. We digged for hours, but we didn't find her buried under the snow. She just, disappeared."_

Commander Red growled at the insolence of his own men. He yelled as he hung up the phone.

 _Jingle Village_

In the once happy town of Jingle Village, many were mourning. The Red Ribbon Army had seized control of the town and killed many of their family members. The leader of the village and a multitude of the men went to their base at Muscle Tower to avenge the fallen, but they never came back. We zoom in on one house in particular. In one of the beds, a certain tailed girl began to stir.

"Ugh." groaned Milla as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a pink room, with multiple stuffed animals. She got up and stretched. She turned as the door to the room opened.

The red haired girl from earlier had come to check up on Milla. She was about to voice her relief, when the young great mole rushed past her and tackled Milla. Milla laughed as the mole rubbed its head against her.

"You!" shouted Milla in surprise. "How did you get here?" The red haired girl came closer.

"I found him curled in your arms." answered the girl. "You were lucky he was there. If you didn't have his warmth, you might've froze out there." Milla gave the girl a skeptical, but happy smile.

"Thanks for finding me out there. Quick question, who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Suno, and your in my home of Jingle Village." Milla cocked her head. "What's your name?" Milla smiled. Finally. Someone who didn't know who she was.

"I'm Son Milla." She suddenly panicked as she looked around the room. She then looked to Suno. "I had a bag and a pole with me. Do you know where those are?"

"They're down stairs. Come on. You're probably hungry." The whole room was filled with a rumbling sound. Milla chuckled as she was the origin of the sound.

Later on down stairs, Milla was digging in to her food as politely as she could. She wasn't as polite as she wanted to be, but her hosts just wrote it down as her being starving. She literally downed three medium bowls of dumplings. Milla finished her third bowl, and tried to hold back a burp. Milla looked to the side, seeing the Power Pole and her bag in a chair.

She quickly grabbed them as the little great mole ran up to her.

"Hey munchkin." She kneeled down and petted his head. "If you're gonna stay with me, you're gonna need a name." Milla pondered for a bit, until a smile crossed her face. "I think I'll call you, Horus."

The little great mole did what Milla would call a little dance. It suddenly stopped as it sniffed the air. It tackled Milla behind the counter as the door to the house was busted open. Two soldiers walked in, guns in hand. One of them pointed his gun at the mother.

"It's time for tribute." said the other soldier. Suno growled as the man walked forward. Suno's mother opened a drawer and pulled out a wad of cash. She handed it to the soldier, but then he grabbed her wrist. He looked her in the eyes.

"I know you have last week's amount saved up, but this week we had a rise in tribute. You're going to have to come with me to do some work." The woman pulled her hand away from the soldier.

"You think I'm going to come with you after what you did to my husband. I'd rather kiss a frog then do what you want." The soldier laughed.

"Make your next move very carefully. We wouldn't want the girl to go without family." Suno gasped as the man started to walk around the counter. He reached out to grab the woman, when he was tackled by Horus. The other man aimed his gun, but he was suddenly assaulted by the Power Pole.

The first soldier got up and caught sight of Milla. He pulled out his gun and shot Milla in the back. Suno screamed as she ran over to her new friend, but she was kicked away by the soldier. He aimed his gun at her.

"Harboring a fugitive of the army is a serious crime." He smirked as he turned his aim towards Suno's mother. "Your punishment is death." He was about to shoot, but the Power Pole struck again as it knocked him out. Suno looked to Milla in confusion as the saiyan rubbed her back.

"Darn it those things hurt." groaned Milla. She soon saw the confused look on the faces of all who weren't unconscious. "What?"

"You're bullet proof?" asked Suno. Milla looked to the squashed bullet on the ground.

"I guess I am. Anywho, why were those jerks collecting money when they aren't even the government?" Suno's mother walked over.

"The Red Ribbon Army took over Jingle Village a few weeks ago." said the woman with a sad tone to her voice. "We tried to put up a fight, but we suffered major casualties. The village leader and the men went to their base to get rid of them. They never came back." Milla looked to Suno.

"So your dad's with the leader?" Suno couldn't answer, her face became saddened as tears started to come out of her eyes. Milla's frown increased as Suno's mother comforted her.

"We wish he was." Milla looked outside, she noticed a small graveyard in the distance. There were many chips on the tombstones, but she could tell what they were. First enslaving the people and the animals at Great Mole Mountain, and now this? These guys really burn her biscuits.

She looked up to the family.

"You got any spare jackets?" Suno's mother was confused. "I need a spare jacket." Suno's mother nodded and grabbed a light blue jacket. She walked over to her and handed her the requested garment.

"You don't have to leave because you brought up a sensitive subject."

"That ain't why I'm leaving." Suno and her mother gave Milla a worrisome look. "I'm going to this tower to give these jerks a piece of my mind!" She trekked out the door, walking in a random direction. Suno soon gave chase, trying to stop her.

Milla pulled the Dragon Radar out of her pocket, only to see it busted up. She sighed as she looked around. She felt Suno pull at the back of her jacket.

"Don't do it Son!" shouted Suno. Milla turned to Suno.

"One, Son is my family name. Two, someone's gotta help your people." Suno gave Milla a sad expression.

"You won't make it through the tower. A whole group of men went in there and never came out. You won't..." She stopped as she felt Horus run past her. Milla smirked as she petted the little great mole.

"The thing is, I'm no man. I'm not even really human if my tail has anything to say about it. I've dealt with these losers before, so I know I can make it through. Don't worry, and take care of Horus for me okay?" Milla got up and began to run in the direction she chose.

"You know you're going the wrong way right?" Milla turned back to Suno. "I can show you the way. I'm not gonna let you have all the fun." Milla smiled. Suno was definitely going to be one of her best friends. She followed the red head as they approached Muscle Tower.

The girls hunkered down behind a nearby snow bluff as they arrived at the base. They were a good distance from the tower, so they wouldn't be easily spotted should they decide to stand. Milla looked at the entrance. There seemed to be no one there, but she knows that they're probably inside. She suddenly saw a blur, which she grabbed, revealing it to be Horus.

"Hold on little buddy." said Milla as she put him on the ground. "You can't just go rushing in there. We need a plan. The first thing we need to do is figure out away in. Then we can find a way to get any captives out."

Milla pondered for a bit. She felt scratching at her leg, so she looked down to see an excited and eager Horus. That's when she got an idea. She whispered to Horus. The mole nodded, then began to dig.

Inside Muscle Tower, the leader of Jingle Village was looking over the men. It really was a foolish decision to just rush into battle. They didn't stand a chance against the machines of the terrorists. He let his people down. He sat down to mourn, when he heard a squeak.

He suddenly shot up as he saw a young great mole come out of the ground below him. It motioned its head, trying to get the man to stand back. It growled, finally getting the result it wanted. It suddenly dug around the outside of the hole, making it much larger. The leader leaned closer as he heard a loud noise.

Milla suddenly hopped out of the hole with Suno climbing out soon after.

"Quickly!" shouted Milla as she pointed her pole to the hole. "Now's your chance!" The man smiled as he began to rally his men.

"You heard her men!" shouted the man. "Let's go home!" The men cheered as they ran for the hole. The village leader ushered the men into the hole, but he noticed Milla, Suno, and Horus were missing. "Where did the children go?"

Milla and Suno ran up the stairs to the next floor. Unknown to them, someone was watching them through a camera. A large, muscular man with silver hair and sky blue eyes stared at the monitor. He wore a green sweater with a red neck bandana, jackboots and brown cargo pants. The man growled as he picked up his communicator.

"Attention all soldiers." said the man. "This is General White. We have a break in. Please deal with the two runts and their hideous creature, but bring the black haired girl alive. She has one of the dragon balls."

Milla was about to open the door to the first floor, but she stopped as her ear perked. She pulled out the Power Pole as she slowly opened the door. She looked around without entering the room. A figure slowly moved towards a light in the room. A soldier jumped the figure, only to see he was holding a sack of potatoes.

He was suddenly whacked from behind by the Power Pole. Milla hopped beside him and pulled his unconscious body behind a vehicle. Another soldier jumped at Milla, but Suno whacked him in the back of the head with a pipe. Milla turned to Suno and gave her a thumbs up. Horus scuttled over to them as they sneaked their way to the next set of stairs.

"Why are we just sneaking around?" asked Suno in a quiet voice. Milla looked back to her friend.

"We have to be careful where we hit." answered Milla. "If we hit them in the wrong spot, the amount of reinforcements that come at us will be too much. Plus I wanna find out if there are any hostages up here before we trash the place." Suno nodded as Milla quietly moved through the next room. Horus squeaked, alerting Milla to an approaching soldier.

She swept him off his feet and caught him in a backflip kick. She turned and wrapped her tail around the ankle of another one, making him hit the ground with a hard thud. She hopped on his torso and rapidly punched his face until he was unconscious. She heard an unmanly squeal as she turned to see one of the soldiers running from Horus. He ran into a fourth soldier, knocking both the man and himself out cold.

Milla and the gang quickly ran up the next flight of stairs. General White was somewhat impressed. The girl, Son Milla, showed some skill in strategy. He was disappointed to find a weak link in his army, however. He smirked as he picked up the communicator once again.

"This is General White." said the general. "You have some rats coming your way. Bring me the black haired one with the tail. Do what you want with the others." All he received was laughter from the other end of the line.

Milla quietly opened the door to the next floor. It seemed to be some sort of gym. There was a chair in the middle with a side table, but there was no occupant. She motioned her hand as she moved forward. She suddenly ducked as a large weight was thrown her way.

She turned in the direction the attack came from to see a tall, purple haired man who looked like he came straight from that robot movie that Schwarzenegger guy stared in. He ran at her with his fist cocked back. She hopped on top of his arm and kicked him in the face. The man barely even flinched. He grabbed her face with his other hand and held her against the wall.

Suno ran at him and hit him with a pipe she found. He let go as he grabbed his face. He lowered his hand and looked at the little red head. Half his face was torn off, revealing a robotic skeleton face. She stood there shocked as he reached for her.

Suddenly, he was hit in his robot skull by a strange yellow light. Suno turned to see Milla with an outstretched hand.

"Boy am I glad I quickly learned that technique my brother used in my newest memory." said Milla as she watched the robot man rise to his feet again. The one noticeable detail is that he was missing his head. He walked slowly toward them. "OH COME ON!" Milla pulled out the Power Pole as she prepared to do battle.

He ran at them, but he completely missed since he couldn't see. He continued to charge and miss them. It got to the point that Milla and Suno were sitting down to play go fish. In his monitor room, General White was rubbing his temples over the whole ordeal. Milla looked over to Suno, plotting her next move.

"Do you have any threes?" Suno looked up at Milla, and just threw the last cards in her hand on the ground.

"How are you so good at this game?!" asked Suno. "Either Horus is helping you cheat or you're just that lucky." Milla smiled as she brought out a small box and began to put the cards away.

"I'm just that lucky." Suno crossed her arms and huffed.

"One more game."

"We have to move on. It looks like the big guy is out of steam." Suno looked over to their opponent and saw him slowly coming to a halt. He made a noise that sounded like he was out of juice. Suno sighed as the group moved along.

General White growled at the incompetence of his entire force. Why did Commander Red assign him so many failures? He didn't even bother informing the next floor's guards about the situation as they probably already know what's going on due to all the ruckus on the previous floor. He didn't even care if they killed the girl. There's no way that the guards on the fourth floor will be such disappointments, right?

Milla quickly entered the room as she scouted out the area. The place seemed to be a robot factory, save for a man made forest and a traditional Japanese house. There was one thing that quickly caught her attention. There was this huge Frankenstein looking guy caught in a cage. She knew he had the Red Ribbon Army logo, but that was no excuse for him to be in that predicament.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Milla as she hung from a rafter by her tail.

"Waiting till I'm given orders." responded the large man. "I believe it is customary for one to introduce themselves at this point in the conversation." Milla smiled at the sight of the man's friendly nature.

"I'm Son Milla. What's your name?"

"I am designated as Android Eight." Milla gave him a puzzled look.

"So you're an android?" Android Eight shook his head. Meanwhile, Suno and Horus were slowly walking through the mechanical floor. They were looking for Milla before they move on to the next floor. Horus suddenly tackled Suno to the ground as a shuriken came flying at them.

"The mole is smarter than I thought." said a nearby voice. They looked up at the rafters to see a ninja standing on one of them. He had black hair which he held in a ponytail tied with a white bandage-like cloth. He wore a dark purple kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath it, a pair of dark purple pants, a sky blue sash, a pair of white tabi socks, and a pair of straw waraji sandals. He reached for the sword on his back and hopped to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Suno.

"I am the great shinobi, Murasaki. Be prepared, for it is the last name you will ever learn." He ran at Suno, sword in hand. He was about to slash, when Horus jumped in his face. He screamed as he dropped his blade and tried to pull the mole off.

Suno saw her chance and kicked the blade away. She held her pipe and swung it at the ninja. He voiced his pain as Horus continued to scratch at his face and Suno continued to whack him in the side. He finally threw Horus off and kicked Suno away. He growled as he pulled out some kunai, but his opponents were nowhere to be found.

"I'll find you little girl, and your hideous beast too!" He ran in search of his foe. Back with Milla, she was having a nice conversation with Android Eight. The man was a really nice guy. She really couldn't see him doing anything evil.

"Why do you even let them control you?" asked Milla. "You're inteligent enough to make your own choices."

"I honestly do not want to, but the bomb in my chest keeps me under control." Milla growled at that sentence. She suddenly came up with an idea. She shot a small ki blast at the lock of the cage, freeing the android.

"Bulma taught me a few tricks, so I think I can help you with that."

Back with Suno, she was running through the forest like garden as she tried to avoid the angry ninja. She turned at one of the trees, only to see Murasaki staring back at her. He began to walk towards her, and suddenly split into six identical versions of himself, each sporting a different weapon. They were about to pounce, when a long staff launched them all into different trees. Suno smiles and looked to the source.

"Milla!" cheered Suno. Milla smirked as she wiped something from her cheek. The ninja and his clones stood up and faced their opponent. They were about to fight, but one of the clones squealed like a fan boy. Everyone looked at him with confused faces.

"Bros!" shouted the clone in a different voice. "It's that girl from the martial arts tournament. The one that made it all the way to the final round. It's Son Milla!" Three of the other clones suddenly made sounds of surprise as they recognized her.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be clones?" asked Milla. "Why do you have different voices?" She was ignored as the four "clones" geeked out. That's when Milla caught on. "You're not really clones!"

The real Murasaki growled as he smacked his face.

"You idiots had to blow our cover!" shouted Murasaki. He suddenly felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Android Eight comforting him. He was surprised to say the least, but this was too perfect. "Eliminate then all Android Eight!"

The android would surely be too much for this group of intruders to...

"No." answered Android Eight. There was no reaction for a moment.

"WHAT!?" Android Eight looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't want to fight. I make my own choices from now on. Milla taught me that I have a say in my life, so I am forever in her debt." Murasaki angrily pulled out a remote. His brothers screamed as they ran for cover.

"You do realize your existence rides on if I press this button or not right? Now do as you're told or I'll blow you sky high!" Android Eight did something else Milla taught him. He folded his arms in defiance.

"Go ahead then. I'm obviously defective." General White, seeing this over the monitor, picked up his communicator.

 _"Murasaki!"_ shouted General White over the com. _"Give the traitor what he wants."_ Murasaki smiled as he went to press the button. Suno was about to stop him, when Milla stopped her with a smile on her face. Murasaki presses the button, and an explosion went off.

The explosion destroyed the assembly line nearby. Murasaki watched in shock as his brothers went flying into their house. He looked over to Milla, who held up an oil stained rag. He growled as he pulled out some shuriken. Android Eight bonked him on the top of the head, causing him to go unconscious.

"I'm so confused right now." said Suno with all honesty. Milla patted her shoulder and guided her over.

"Suno, this is Android Eight." introduced Milla. "I decided to call him Andrew Stein." Suno gave her a confused look. "The name Franky was taken." Suno thought about it for a bit, then let out a light chuckle.

"It is very nice to meet you miss Suno." greeted Android... I mean Andrew.

"Same." Horus walked up and sniffed him. The mole then rubbed up against the android.

"This is Horus, my baby great mole." said Milla. Andrew kneeled down and petted the mole. Since introductions were over, Milla led the group up the next flight of stairs. They were soon faced with a hall with a single wall. Milla went to walk around it, but the wall suddenly moved in her way.

She tried a few more times, but the wall was too fast to get around. Laughter soon rang through the hall.

 _"You can't get past here."_ declared General White over a speaker. _"This wall is designed to instantly move at the swipe of a control stick. You'd have to be faster than the wall to get past!"_ He continued to laugh as Milla pondered his words. He looked at the screen, then choked at the sight of what the gang was doing.

Milla was standing on one side of the hall while Andrew had Suno and Horus on his shoulders at the other. They both walked forward at the same pace. At the rate they were walking, both of them would walk around the wall at the same time. He was furious at the fact that he was outwitted by a child. He shouted in rage as Milla waved to the camera by the speaker.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, and their idiotic nature has sadly found its way to me." Suddenly, he hatched up a plan. Milla and the group reached the next floor, but it was closed off.

"What's with this room?" asked Milla.

"This room has no real entrance." answered Andrew. "It's meant to be a hidden room." Milla harrumphed as she walked up a flight of stairs. The group soon reached the sixth and final floor. General White swiveled his chair as he turned to meet the team.

"So you were both skilled and cunning enough to reach the top of the pristine Muscle Tower." said General White as he slowly clapped. "I must say I am impressed. Sadly, the attack stops here." He pressed a button, pulling up a screen. "In the basement, all the men from Jingle Village are being held. If you take one step closer, I'll turn on the heaters, and they'll burn to... WHAT!?"

The screen showed an empty basement. He eyed the hole in the middle of the floor.

"We actually already busted them out when we came here." corrected Milla. The General rubbed his temples as Milla and Andrew took a few steps forward. The general suddenly smiled as he pressed a button. Milla, Andrew, and Horus fell into the fifth floor. Suno watched as the trap door closed.

She was about to attack the general, when he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards a huge glass viewing window. She watched as all three of her companions rose to their feet. Milla looked around, then spotted Suno and General White above. She pulled out the Power Pole and whacked at the glass, but to no avail, she was about to charge an attack, when a noise caught her attention.

The ground rumbled as a giant pink monster walked towards them. The general laughed as Milla ran at it. She kicked it square in the face, but it didn't budge. She hopped away before it could chow down on her. She looked to her android friend.

"What is that?" asked Milla. The android turned his gaze to Milla.

"It's the Monster of Muscle Tower, Buyon." answered Andrew. "Any physical attack that hits him will just bounce off. He also has a stun based energy attack." Milla nodded as she tried to think of a plan. An idea hit her head.

The group all split up into different directions as they dodged the tongue of Buyon. Milla bounced off the wall and passed over Buyon. The beast stretched out its tongue again, but Milla charged up an attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Milla as she sent the attack down its gullet. The beam cut off a piece of the tongue as it went through. To Milla's surprise. The attack only made its stomach hurt. It roared as it sent a paralyzing beam attack from its antennas. Milla was stunned as Buyon grabbed her in its hand.

The creature brought her closer to its mouth, but then Horus rammed its stomach. Some snow that was on his back flung onto Buyon's stomach. The beast shivered as it dropped Milla. Horus signaled to Andrew, who nodded. The android punched the cold spot on Buyon, and it shattered.

The beast rolled onto its back as it roared in agony. Andrew took this time to check on Milla. He helped her to stand as Horus made multiple gestures to his owner. Milla nodded as she looked to the wall. She charged up a ki blast and tore a hole in the wall.

Buyon suddenly froze completely. Horus ran over to the monster and smacked it with its claw. The beast completely shattered. General White let go of Suno as he gawked at the sight. Suno ran over and pressed the button for the trap door.

Milla was the first to hop through. Sadly, that meant she was the one to be hit by the butt of the gun General White was holding. Milla screamed as she grabbed the side of her head. She fought back tears as General White stood over her. He pointed his gun at her.

"It's time to end this." said General White as he readied to pull the trigger. Suddenly, he felt an ominous wind behind him. He turned to see Andrew standing over him. The android's fave was twisted in anger. He crushed the barrel of the gun.

"YOU...HURT...MILLA!" shouted Andrew as he beat down on the general. His cries of pain were heard throughout the tower. Outside, the village leader was waiting for the girls to come out of the tower. He sent his men to the village to tend to the villagers, but he couldn't leave the young heroes behind. He heard the door to the tower open, and prepared for the worst.

Imagine his surprise when the girls came out as Andrew pulled the unconscious soldiers on a huge sled. He was wary of the android, but the girls assured him that Andrew was on their side. When they returned to the village, the gang were treated to a celebratory dinner, which Milla enjoyed greatly. Suno got chewed out by her mother, but that was followed by a huge hug. Later on, Milla was getting ready to leave.

She suddenly remembered something important.

"I FORGOT TO LOOK FOR THE DRAGON BALL BACK AT THE TOWER!" shouted Milla in shock. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting such an important detail.

"I believe this is what you're referring to." said Andrew. Milla turned around to see the android handing her the six star dragon ball. Milla breathed a sigh of relief as she took the orb from her friend.

"Thanks Andrew. Hope Jingle Village will be a good home for you. I promise to visit some time." The android nodded to Milla, then walked away, revealing Suno. "I guess this is goodbye huh?"

Suno wrapped Milla in a hug.

"Thank you for saving my village." said Suno. Milla smiled as the red head let go. "What are you gonna do now?" Milla pulled out the broken dragon radar.

"I'm gonna get this fixed, then I'm gonna find the rest of the dragon balls. Maybe take down those Red Ribbon jerks along the way." Suno gave Milla a worrying look, but then smiled at her. Milla then turned while holding her chin. "Now I just have to figure out how to get around without my magic cloud."

"You mean a Flying Nimbus?" Milla turned to Suno and nodded her head. "You do know that only a magic being can destroy those right?" Silence filled the area.

"YOU MEAN IT'S NOT DEAD!?" Suno shook her head. Milla rubbed her temples as Horus ran over to her. She picked him up, then waved to the village one last time. She rushed off into the distance, letting the cold air rush into her lungs. "Flying Nimbus!"

The golden cloud came down from the sky and flew beside her. She smiled as she hopped on. Suno watched her friend fly off into the sunset. Suno walked back towards her house. She suddenly stopped as she saw the village leader talking to a strange man.

She approached the leader as the man walked off.

"Who was that sir?" asked Suno. The village leader kneeled down to look Suno in the eye.

"Just a man named Tarble." answered the leader.

 **Didn't see that coming, did ya? Tarble was indeed sent to Earth instead of wherever he came from in the special. There will definitely be a meeting between him and Milla, but you'll have to wait a little longer for that. Also, fun fact. I based the name for Horus off what google translate says is the Japanese word for dig. What do you think of this chapter? Did you like the changes I made? Let me know in a review down below. Anywho, see you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Capsules Gallor!

**Back again! I hope you guys are ready for another chapter. With the new Broly movie coming out, it makes me wonder if I should throw the big hulking guy into this story. Let me know what you think in. Anywho, let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Dragon Ball.**

 ** _West City_**

Milla soared overhead, making her way to Bulma's house. She sat on the Flying Nimbus as she looked down at the broken Dragon Radar. She was actually kinda worried about Bulma's reaction. She didn't take it too kindly when her vehicles were destroyed, so there was no telling what she'd do when she found out a device she created was broken. Milla sighed as she put away the radar.

She soon came upon Bulma's home of West City. Milla had never seen such tall buildings before. She groaned at the amount of cars in the streets. There was no walking straight there. She looked around, till she spotted something.

She pulled out a night shirt Bulma had made her the day she left the tournament. She lifted it in front of her, then lowered it again. The round building had the same logo as the shirt. Milla smirked as she had the cloud lower to the ground. She hopped off the Nimbus, then nervously walked to the door.

She knocked on the door, not wanting to shout. She waited for some time, then someone answered the door. A thin, blonde haired woman stood before her. Her eyes were closed, so Milla couldn't see her eye color. She wore a blue dress, white sandals, and fine jewelry.

She looked down at Milla, her friendly expression still on her face.

"Why hello there." greeted the woman. "How can I help you little girl?"

"Is Bulma home?" asked Milla. The woman looked at Milla for a bit, before her eyes opened, revealing her blue irises.

"Oh! You must be Milla! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! Bulma talks about you so much. Come in, come in."

Milla slowly entered the building. It was a nice house. Bulma wasn't kidding about the fame of her father. She followed the woman to a living room area. The woman motioned to a couch.

"Please make yourself at home." said the woman. Milla nodded and sat down. "I'm Bulma's mother by the way." Milla let those words sink in for a bit, before she shot up. She entered a respectful bow, catching the woman off guard.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Briefs." said Milla. Ms. Briefs waved her off.

"No need to be so formal dear. Call me Panchy." Milla nodded as Panchy walked down a hall. Milla looked around the room as she sat back down. She, funny enough, stood back up as Bulma quickly came to the room.

"Long time no see Milla." greeted Bulma. Milla ran over and hugged Bulma's legs, and the bluenette rubbed her head. Milla backed up a bit, then nervously reached into her bag. She held the broken radar to Bulma, her head down in shame. She didn't look up to see Bulma take the broken device.

"I'm sorry Bulma." apologized Milla. "There was a rocket that came flying at me, and I ended up crashing. When I grabbed the radar, it was like that. I know how hard you worked on your invention." Milla still had her head down, but then Bulma ruffled her hair. She looked up to see Bulma wasn't as upset as she thought she'd be.

"Well at least you're okay. I can always fix a broken piece of tech, but I'm no doctor so I can't put you back together. That being said, I'd look cute in a nurse's dress." They both thought about it for a bit, then entered a laughing fit. Bulma suddenly squealed as she caught sight of Horus.

"Don't worry Bulma. It's just my new great mole. Say hey Horus." The most perplexing thing to Bulma was that the little mole actually waved. She stayed silent, then knocked Milla to the ground.

What appeared to be a metal disk flew overhead as they looked up. It suddenly turned around and flew back where it came from. It suddenly found its way into the hand of a short, stocky man with bluish-gray hair and a gray mustache. He wore a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He looked at the object as Bulma shot up from the ground.

"Why are you testing that darn thing inside!?" shouted Bulma at the top of her lungs. The old man just shrugged.

"It's better than anywhere else." responded the man.

"I can think of a lot of better places to test it Dad. A good example being in the lab or outside! What are you doing testing that anyway!? Don't we have people hired for that!?" The man, Bulma's father, placed the disk down on a counter.

"There's no good substitute for experience. For example, now I know that it needs a stationary core if it's going to retrieve objects of importance. If I can get that to work, I could have it get the mail from the mailbox." Bulma just gave her father a deadpanned look. Bulma looked around, noticing that someone was missing.

"Did Yamcha go back to the desert or something?" asked the young saiyan. Bulma turned to Milla with a scoff.

"I couldn't care less if that cheating loser fell into a ditch!" shouted Bulma. This left Milla stunned.

"Did he cheat at a game or something?" Bulma didn't know whether to laugh or to feel hurt. She then remembered that this was Milla. She might be smart, but she's a little ignorant when it comes to social stuff.

"It means he was spending time with another girl, and I mean the kind you spend with someone you love. And before you suggest it, she definitely wasn't a family member." Milla shook her head.

"I still don't entirely understand." Bulma just rubbed her head again.

"I hope you never have to. Now just hold on a second while I fix this thing." Bulma walked back to her room as she got to work on the Dragon Radar. Milla was once again seen seated on the couch. This time she had a juice box in her hand and Horus was resting at her feat.

Bulma's mother came by with another juice box, when Bulma returned with a fixed Dragon Radar in hand. "Good as new. Quick question, who shot at you in the first place?" Milla looked down.

"Some jerks from a group called the Red Ribbon Army." Bulma's mother dropped the box as Bulma gawked.

"Why would they be shooting at you!?" Milla looked up at her.

"They want the dragon balls for some reason." Bulma wasn't taking that answer too well. Milla was up against the Red Ribbon Army? They wanted to kill her friend? Normally Bulma would try to reason with Milla to stop, but she was too shocked and angry to say anything.

Horus took the radar from Bulma and brought it to Milla. Milla smiled as she pressed the button on top. She then got an idea.

"See ya Bulma! I'm off to Gollron!" Milla waves to Bulma as she ran for the front door. Bulma looked to her mother, who still had her normal smile on her face.

"Well what are you waiting for? Permission?" asked Bulma's mother. Bulma just smiled in return as she grabbed her capsule bag. She threw a capsule on the ground, and it turned into a hover board.

It went high into the air as she tried to catch up to the monkey girl.

"Hold up Milla!" shouted Bulma. Horus pulled on Milla's dress, causing her to look down. She stopped as Bulma finally caught up. "If you're going to find the dragon balls, then I might as well tag along. It'll be just like old times."

Milla smiled.

"Just like old times." said Milla. They both made haste to their destination, Gollron. A thought suddenly crossed Bulma's mind.

"What's Gollron anyway?" Milla glanced back at her friend.

"Gollron's the dragon tortoise that Master Roshi now lives on."

"Oh." Bulma let those words sink in. "WHAT!?" She almost fell off the board in shock.

 _Kame House, Gollron_

Krillin readied his stance. Yamcha stood across from him, wearing a turtle student gi. They waited, then a tumbleweed came between them. One question crossed Krillin's mind. How the heck did a tumble weed get all the way out here.

That was enough of a distraction for Yamcha to get in close. Krillin was barely able to block the incoming kick. He threw it away and returned with an uppercut. Yamcha held his cheek, but that made him vulnerable to the inevitable side kick. He was flung into the water nearby.

It was a good thing Gollron was moving slowly, because that would've caused problems. Yamcha panted as he climbed back up onto the shell.

"You sure aren't going easy on me Krillin." said Yamcha. Krillin held out his hand. He hoisted the ex-bandit off the ground. "You trying to compensate for something?" He frowned at the man.

"Har har." sounded Krillin with a false laugh. "Very funny. I happen to be preparing for a rematch." Yamcha suddenly got an idea of what the acorn boy was saying.

"So you're trying to become stronger for Milla." Krillin's face suddenly turned red. Yamcha chuckled. "It has nothing to do with the fact that she likes fighting?" The short fighter turned away and chuckled.

"YEP! ONLY FOR THE REMATCH!" Krillin laughed in embarrassment.

"Want some advice?"

"Yes." Krillin let his answer sink in. "I mean what? What kind of advice do I need?" Yamcha put his hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"Crushes are no joke man. You need to act on it soon, or you just might miss your chance. Besides, if the way she looks at you implies anything, she likes you too." Krillin turned to Yamcha with a shock stricken face. He calmed down, looked around, then breathed.

"You really think so?" Yamcha smirked as he put his hand behind his head.

"I know so man." Krillin smiled excitedly. Just then, a familiar shadow flew above. He wanted to run to Milla right away, but Yamcha grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hold on a second little buddy. Don't go so fast."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, but if you go too fast she might rethink her feelings. You gotta play it cool and be yourself. Find the right moment to ask." Krillin thought over his words, then nodded. He turned to walk and see them, when he bumped into the girl he was wanting to see.

They stared for a bit, Milla's nose touching where Krillin's should be. They both basically turned into tomatoes as they backed away from each other.

"HEY KRILLIN H-HOWS IT GOING?" asked Milla in utter embarrassment.

"DOING GREAT! OH SO GREAT!" replied Krillin in the same manner. They both stayed silent for a moment, then Krillin regained his composure. "So *cough* are you here to visit?" Milla shook her head as she pulled her thoughts together.

"Me and Bulma were gonna go looking for the last two dragon balls. Since you weren't with us last time, I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?" Milla looked down, making her not notice Krillin's shocked face. He looked back to Yamcha. The wolf warrior caught on, then gave the acorn boy a thumbs up.

Krillin turned back, seemingly cool calm and collected.

"I guess I could take a break and let Yamcha catch up. You might want to check with Master Roshi though. I don't know if he has something in particular planned." Milla looked up, with the biggest smile ever. She ran off to Kame house.

Yamcha snickered as Krillin turned to him.

"Not exactly a date, but it looks like she wants you to come along." said Yamcha. He gave the acorn boy a questioning look as he didn't respond. "Krillin?" He waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

Back with Milla, she ran past the waterfall as she made her way to Kame house. She arrived to find Bulma looking over the pod. She didn't pay much mind, until Bulma got in her path, making her skid to a halt.

"Why didn't you tell me you might be part of some advanced people?" asked Bulma. "You had this kind of tech squared away." Milla jogged in place.

"Wasn't important." said Milla briefly. "Excuse me!" Milla ran around Bulma as she made her way into Kame house. Bulma looked confused. She turned to see the two other turtle students coming their way.

Yamcha suddenly smacked Krillin in the back.

"How long was I out for?" asked Krillin.

"The whole walk over here." answered Yamcha. Krillin blushed as Yamcha went into full on laughter. Bulma frowned, then turned away from Yamcha. The man suddenly groaned. "I was just playing with him Bulma."

"You know why I'm upset." Yamcha rubbed his temples.

"At what point did you see me with another girl? Do you even have any proof?" Bulma turned to him with a picture in hand. He looked down at it, then he resumed laughing. "You thought that was a girl!?"

Bulma gave Yamcha a confused face.

"But the hair..."

"That's a manikin. You're father wanted one for some kind of body armor, and I needed some extra cash. This whole thing is just a huge misunderstanding." Bulma blinked multiple times, then groaned as she grabbed her head. "So, wanna play a little match maker?"

Now that was out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry what?" Yamcha pointed to Kame house.

"You seriously can't tell me you haven't noticed. Milla and Krillin!" Bulma looked back at the house to see Krillin waiting impatiently. Bulma suddenly got the idea. "The whole point of this visit was because she wanted him to come along with you."

Bulma chuckled a bit.

"So what? You coach him and I coach Milla." Yamcha smirked and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Yamcha then put his hands behind his back.

"How about after all this is over, we try again?" Bulma smirked as she put an arm around him.

"Maybe a bit longer. Just in case they get together or if training becomes too intense." Yamcha smirked. Meanwhile, Milla was looking thoroughly for Master Roshi. She soon opened a door, to be met by a strange girl.

She was a brunette, but she had light blue highlights. She wore her hair in a short ponytail, with a few hairs straying over her hazel eyes. She wore a short sleeved green shirt, blue jean shorts, and floral sandals. The girl smiled at Milla, and waved. Milla was a little apprehensive, but the girl seemed familiar.

"Don't tell me ya forgot about little ol' me Milla." said the girl. Her voice seemed so familiar. Like she's heard parts of it before but...

"Launch!?" shouted Milla. The now one girl nodded.

"Shpingo!" Milla was thrilled. She ran over and hugged her friend. "Easy girl! My ribs aren't made of steel."

Milla chuckled as she let go.

"Sorry." Milla gasped as she remembered what she was doing. "Do you know where Master Roshi is?" Launch gave Milla a mischievous look.

"He's off cleaning the commemorative statue to Gollron. Something about making her mad and burnt magazines." Milla nodded, then ran out the door. Launch followed, but stopped to see Bulma and Yamcha. She turned to see Milla pull Krillin off into the forest.

"How long till they get together?" asked Yamcha. Bulma thought over that for a bit.

"I give them a week." stated Bulma. "You?"

"Ehh! I give them a month." Launch chuckled at their antics, already knowing what they were betting on. Her bad side came out a bit.

"Then I'll give them a year." said Launch. Bulma was about to go ape, but then Yamcha explained everything to her. "So what's the bet?"

"I'm not a fan of gambling, but I've got a nice sports car that I don't use." Yamcha pulled out a gum pack.

"I've got gum." said Yamcha. "I so need to get a job soon." Bulma laughed as she latched on to the fighter. Back with Milla and Krillin, they soon found themselves at the statue. True to Launch's words, Master Roshi was indeed clearing smear marks off the statue.

"I will never try to put out a fire by rubbing the object against a rock ever again." sighed Master Roshi as he finally got one of the areas to shine. Milla's face popped up in the reflection.

"Hey Master Roshi!" greeted Milla. The old master jumped in surprise. The pail he had in his hand flipped in the air and covered the statue in water. The ground rumbled as a geyser shot Master Roshi in the air. He came down in a hard thud.

"Hello Milla." Master Roshi quickly stood up and got back to cleaning. Milla coughed to try and catch his attention.

"Is it okay if Krillin comes along with me and Bulma as we look for the last two dragon balls?" The old master sounded his acknowledgment.

"Just make sure to bring him back when you're done." Milla fist pumped as she ran back to the beach, Krillin not far behind. They arrived at the beach, where Bulma was already prepping her hover board. She watched as Milla hopped up on the cloud. Krillin hopped up too, and actually stayed afloat.

Milla squealed as she pulled her tail out from under him. He grabbed on to her shoulder to keep from falling through.

"Sorry." apologized Krillin as Milla rubbed her tail.

"It's fine." She then looked to Bulma. "Let's go Bulma!" Krillin screamed as Milla took off in a flash. Bulma smirked and hopped on her board, not wanting to be left behind.

Launch and Yamcha looked to the sky as their friends took off. Launch looked behind her, then gasped. The pod was gone! She looked all around. She growled as she looked to the sky.

"That little..." started Launch. "She took the pod!" Bulma smirked as she looked down at one of her capsules. Inside was the pod mentioned earlier. She put it away, wanting to find out the secrets of such marvelous technology.

 **I know this chapter is a little short compared to the others, but I have very good reasoning for it.** **I'm gonna have to put the story on hold for a while. I've lost my groove and I don't know where I want the story to go anymore. Until I can find out what I'm going to do, the story is gonna have to take a back seat. I'm sorry, but it has to be done.**

 **I am, however, gonna put up another poll on my profile once the current one finishes. It will be for which story I start work on while I try to find the path I want this story to travel. I have all the stories that I haven't started as of this post on there, so please vote which one you want me to work on. If you're a guest and can't vote on the poll, please review which of the stories you want me to start on. Again, I'm sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter. I promise I'll work hard to find out what to do.**

 **I just want to thank you for sticking with this story, and ask that you don't give up on it. It's not gone for forever. Hope to seen you soon.**


End file.
